Niezgłębione Serce
by Tayani
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania "Abyssal Heart" autorstwa Ashinan. Tłumaczenie za zgodą i aprobatą autora. Moje pierwsze, poza tym. Yagami Raito zawsze potrafił wszystko wytłumaczyć i uporządkować. Aż do momentu spotkania pewnego detektywa...
1. Takie zwykłe dźwięki

**Niezgłębione Serce**

**Rozdział 1: **

**Takie zwykłe dźwięki  
><strong>

_Klik. Klik. Klik._

Yagami Raito poczuł drgnięcie powieki. A nie powinien. On nigdy, nigdy nie tracił żelaznej samokontroli. Cóż, choć właściwie biorąc pod uwagę idiotyczną sytuację w jakiej się akurat znajdował, nic dziwnego, że był trochę zagubiony. Jego uszy – był pewien – krwawiły, a oczy wyglądały pewnie jak lustrzane odbicia tego uzależnionego od cukru, chorego na chroniczne zaburzenia snu człowieka, do którego był przykuty. Człowieka wydającego wszystkie te nieznośne dźwięki.

__Klik_. Klik. _Klik.__

Naprawdę, nie spodziewał się takiego rezultatu. Oczywiście, w przeszłości zdarzało mu się przeliczyć, jednakże bycie _przykutym _do kogoś nie powinno być możliwym wynikiem równania. Już wolałby dać się zamknąć… nie, zaraz, przecież _był _już zamknięty. No dobrze, wolałby odgryźć sobie własne ramię niż siedzieć tu, na swoim fotelu na kółkach, gapić się bez sensu na stronę po stronie pełnej bezużytecznych informacji i łapać tylko godzinę czy dwie snu w ciągu doby. Ale nie. Utknął tu, beznadziejnie ulegając życiu-torturze, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Cóż, oczywiście, sam zaoferował swoją pomoc w śledztwie, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko pomaganiu z zacisza własnego domu.

__Klik_. Klik. _Klik.__

A już szczytem wszystkiego jest zmuszanie go do słuchania wszystkich tych odgłosów! Raito zazgrzytał zębami, zdając sobie sprawę jak rozczarowany będzie jego dentysta, gdy uda się na kolejną wizytę kontrolną. Na początku dwóch tygodni – perfekcyjne trzonowce, a teraz? Teraz już prawie dosięgał dziąseł. A komu powinien być za to wdzięczny?

L. Ryuzaki. Ryuga. Jakkolwiek on do cholery ma na imię.

To właśnie tutaj jego równanie szlag trafił. Oczywiście, pamiętał żeby odpowiednio zawrzeć w nim imię swojego nemezis, ale nie spodziewał się, że pokręcony detektyw posunie się tak daleko i go do siebie przykuje. A jednak to zrobił. Raito nie pojmował jego argumentacji.

__Klik_. Klik. _Klik.__

Spojrzał na swojego niechcianego anioła stróża. Pająkowaty detektyw pochłaniał właśnie cukrową miksturę wypełnioną Bóg-jeden-wie-jakimi zapychaczami żył. Raito poczuł, że od samego patrzenia w jego zębach pojawiają się dziury. Ale niezależnie od tego ile detektyw jadł, nie tył w ogóle. Blaknące, powyciągane dżinsy wisiały luźno na jego kościstych biodrach, nogi miał jak zwykle podkulone do klatki piersiowej, nagie palce stóp toczyły ze sobą nieustającą wojnę. Cienki, biały sweter obwisł na przypominającej szkielet sylwetce, a grube strugi czarnych włosów rozstrzelone były w nieładzie wokół jego głowy. Pod szarymi jak północ oczami widniały czarne kręgi kontrastujące z bladą cerą. Według Raito, L wyglądał jak żywy trup.

_Klik. Klik. Pauza…Klik._

Chłopak poczuł drgnięcie drugiego oka. Oderwał wzrok od swojego współlokatora i wrócił do masywnej sterty papierów ułożonych obok jego komputera. Może… Może jeśli odpowiednio to ustawi, uda mu się złapać kilka chwil odpoczynku. Zerkając znów w kierunku L, by upewnić się, że dalej jest zajęty swoimi słodyczami – był – Raito strategicznie ułożył głowę na szczycie sterty.

„Yagami-kun, jeśli praca cię nudzi, proponuję, żebyś robił coś poza rozmazywaniem atramentu na tych ważnych dokumentach" wycedził L. Raito szarpnął głowę do góry, sukcesywnie zrzucając w ten sposób wszystkie „ważne dokumenty" na podłogę. Chłopak odkaszlnął lekko i wstał ze swojego krzesła by pozbierać papiery. Usłyszał jak L obraca się na fotelu, tam i z powrotem, w irytujący sposób wzmagając hałas.

_Klik. Skuuuik. Klik. Klik._

Raito odłożył na później swoje działania mające na celu podniesienie pozostałych trzech kartek kosztem gapienia się morderczym wzrokiem na głównego detektywa. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak rozpaczliwie jego mózg potrzebuje snu dopóki nie zaczął w myślach podśpiewywać losowych kawałków kolęd. Potrząsnął głową i pozbierał resztę papierów.

„Ryuuzaki, czy moglibyśmy odłożyć resztę pracy na jutro? Jest 2.30 rano." stwierdził, bezceremonialnie wspinając się na swój fotel, który zaprotestował pod jego ciężarem dodając głośne skrzypienie do otaczających go hałasów. Próbował tej taktyki już wiele nocy wcześniej, pytając L o zgodę na sen – nie żeby sprawiało mu przyjemność przyznawanie się do porażki w tak prosty sposób – ale jego mózg po prostu nie funkcjonował jak mózg L'a, nie mógł pracować bez snu. I chociaż z góry znał odpowiedź, miał nadzieję że L zachowa na tyle zdrowego rozsądku by zauważyć, że Raito właściwie nic nie robi od 1 rano.

Fakt, że wykorzystał każdą sposobność by zakomunikować to najwyraźniej ślepemu detektywowi. Demonstracyjnie wyłączył swój komputer – inna sprawa że zaraz znowu go włączył; ułożył papiery na krańcu biurka tak by na pewno spadły na podłogę; nawet zaczął małpować L'a, ale w dalszym ciągu detektyw odmawiał przyjęcia do wiadomości faktu, że Raito nie zrobił absolutnie _nic_ by pomóc w sprawie Kiry po 1 nad ranem. Wzdychając z rezygnacją chłopak oparł łokcie o kolana w oczekiwaniu na wyszukaną odpowiedź. Nie przeliczył się.

__Klik_. Klik. _Klik.__

„Nie"

Raito spojrzał na niego ze złością, prostując swoją sylwetkę. Nie będzie pozbawiany snu ani chwili dłużej. Już teraz funkcjonował na minimum energii. Następna kolęda wynurzyła się w jego myślach. Przeciągnął się i wstał pobrzękując łańcuchem łączącym podejrzanego z detektywem. Czuł sowie oczy L przesuwające się lekko w jego kierunku.

„Powiedziałem nie, Yagami-kun. Nie złapiemy Kiry jeśli będziemy spać w czasie pracy." wymruczał, wrzucając sobie następny dziwnie wyglądający cukierek do ust. Oczy utkwił z powrotem na ekranie komputera.

__Klik_. Klik. _Klik__

Raito zignorował go i rozejrzał się po matowym, jasnym pokoju. Bez reszty grupy i o 2.30 rano pokój, który L wybrał do celów śledztwa mógł wydać się przytulny tylko jeśli ktoś był pokręconym detektywem i miał zamiar torturować nastolatka. Przenieśli swoje śledztwo do sypialni, którą dzielili, a to przypomniało Raito o celi więziennej, w której był zamknięty przez te pięćdziesiąt dni. Pokój był pusty z wyjątkiem łóżka, długiego biurka na którym można było umiejscowić wielorakie komputery – choć obecnie stacjonował tam tylko L i ich dwa laptopy – i fotele na kółkach. Drzwi łączyły łazienkę, kuchnię i salon z ich małym sanktuarium, ale to by było na tyle.

Pamiętał pierwszy raz kiedy L zawlókł go do tego pokoju – był już praktycznie świt i równie dobrze mogli zostać na dole – i Raito był wcale zadowolony z pierwszego wrażenia. Dopóki nie zorientował się gdzie będą spać.

„Nie."

„Czy coś się stało, Yagami-kun?"

„Nie będę spał z tobą w jednym łóżku. I tak muszę znosić swoją obecność 24/7. Nie mam zamiaru budzić się ze świadomością, że naprawdę jestem więźniem."

L przyłożył palec do ust jakby poważnie rozważał argumenty. Spojrzał na łóżko, zmarszczył brwi i w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

„Jak chcesz, Yagami-kun. Ja mogę spać na łóżku, ty możesz spać na podłodze. Łańcuch pozwala tylko na pół metra dystansu, więc bez mojego pozwolenia daleko nie pójdziesz." L rozciągną wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. „Chociaż podłoga może być raczej chłodna w nocy, nawet biorąc pod uwagę dywan."

_Klik_. _Klik_. _Klik._

Raito poczuł, że jego mózg zaczyna strajkować i rzucił kolejne groźne spojrzenie na współlokatora. Skończył śpiąc w łóżku tak czy inaczej i zauważył, że niezależnie od tego jak wcześnie się budził, L zawsze wstawał wcześniej i żując kciuk gapił się na niego ogromnymi, sowimi oczami z drugiego końca łóżka. Przetarłszy ręką swoje zmęczone, brązowe oczy skupił się na laptopie stojącym przed detektywem i zastanawiał się niewyraźnie jak ten człowiek może w dalszym ciągu przeglądać dane dotyczące sprawy Kiry. Nagle w jego przepracowanym umyśle pojawił się pomysł. Być może uda mu się zmusić L do snu.

Zaszedł od tyłu detektywa, który akurat jak zwykle żuł swój kciuk i spróbował określić lokalizację włącznika laptopa. Gdy z względną łatwością go znalazł, odczekał kilka chwil i skoczył do przodu, odpychając z drogi L. Zaskoczony detektyw usadowiony na fotelu na kółkach nie był w stanie zatrzymać siebie, a już na pewno nie Raito.

„Idziemy spać albo wyłączę tego laptopa, a ty stracisz wszystkie niezapisane dane, zrozumiano?" zapytał chłopak. Jego palec unosił się milimetry nad małym guzikiem. L spróbował złapać komputer, ale tylko zahaczył palcem o kabel od myszki. Pociągnął dziko, jednak Raito miał mocny chwyt i nie zamierzał się poddać. Chciał – nie, on _zasłużył_ na sen.

„Yagami-kun, twoje zachowanie w tej chwili podwyższyło prawdopodobieństwo że jesteś Kirą o trzy procent." powiedział L dziwnie napiętym głosem.

„Naprawdę? A niby dlaczego? Bo, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja _potrzebuję_ snu żeby funkcjonować?" zripostował Raito, odskakując gdy L ponowił próbę odebrania laptopa.

„Pięć procent."

„Poddaj się, Ryuuzaki. Nie oddam ci tego laptopa dopóki nie zgodzisz się na sen, a jeśli tego nie zrobisz stracisz wszystkie dane. Co wybierasz?" zrobił kolejny unik i nagle zorientował się jak niebezpiecznie blisko jest omdlenia. Nigdy nie robił takich rzeczy. Zupełnie jakby nie był sobą.

L rozwinął się z krzesła i odepchnął je za siebie zmuszając Raito do wycofania się na bezpieczniejszą odległość. Jego palec obniżył się… Ale, znowu, chłopak nie wziął pod uwagę jednego, kluczowego czynnika.

Łańcuch.

L szarpnął za niego z całej siły, a ponieważ palec który Raito trzymał nad guzikiem był częścią zakutej ręki, źródło mocy laptopa przestało znajdować się w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu. Jakkolwiek równowaga chłopaka tak.

_Biip. Biip. Biip._

Komputer uderzył o podłogę wydając z siebie słabe sygnały ostrzegające pozostałą dwójkę, że on się wyłącza. Był to jedyny dźwięk przenikający niesamowitą ciszę, która rozciągała się między nimi. Raito bez mrugnięcia okiem wpatrywał się w oczy leżącego pod nim L, który odwzajemniał spojrzenie. Ręce chłopaka spoczywały po obu stronach czarnowłosej głowy detektywa, dla odmiany L miał dłonie na torsie Raito, jedną wkręconą w materiał jego koszuli a drugą płasko naprzeciw jego serca, które akurat w tym momencie biło bardzo nierówno. Yagami czuł włosy L łaskoczące go po czole i wiedział, że jego własne, kasztanowe, robią dokładnie to samo, co tylko podkreślało jak niewielka odległość dzieliła ich ciała. Łączący ich łańcuch był przerzucony przez brzuch L i odciskał swój ślad na jego ciele.

„Raito-kun…" odetchnął L, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Brunet zorientował się, że on również wstrzymywał oddech.

„Odcinasz mój dopływ tlenu o sześćdziesiąt procent"

„Oh," odpowiedział, ale nie poruszył się. L rzadko używał jego imienia, zawsze rezerwował to na momenty gdy chciał mu powiedzieć coś ważnego. To było dziwne, że użył go teraz, gdy byli tak blisko…

Innym szczegółem, który Raito zauważył dopiero teraz były oczy L, nie matowo szare gdy im się bliżej przyjrzeć, ale upstrzone plamkami innego koloru na tęczówce. Nagle jego wizja zafalowała, wszystko się rozmyło. Potrząsnął głową chwilowo tracąc wzrok. W dodatku najwyraźniej nie była to jedyna funkcja nad którą tracił kontrolę. Jego ramionami, stanowiącymi jedyną barierę między nim a L wstrząsnął nagły spazm, tak, że ledwo udało mu się utrzymać na górze. Mięśnie lewej ręki rozluźniły się, a on czuł, że przegrywa walkę o kontrolę. Jego przemęczony mózg zakomunikował mu wreszcie to, z czego od jakiegoś czasu sam zdawał sobie sprawę – jego mięśnie jeden po drugim odmawiały posłuszeństwa. I robiły to w bardzo nieodpowiednim momencie.

Raito częściowo opadł na L i poczuł jak zdumiony detektyw gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, jednak go nie odepchnął, pozwolił mu się częściowo na sobie zrelaksować. Tylko jego ręka mocniej wkręciła się w koszulę bruneta. Chłopakowi udało się zatrzymać kontrolę nad prawym ramieniem tak, że jego prawa strona wciąż unosiła się nad zesztywniałym nagle detektywem. Jednak jego głowa nie była już na poziomie oczu, ale oparła się – całkiem wygodnie – na ramieniu L.

„Raito-kun, teraz zgadzam się że powinniśmy spać." wymamrotał L, jego uchwyt lekko się zacisnął.

Raito skinął delikatnie i spróbował poruszyć swoją lewą ręką. Udało mu się podnieść palce i całą swoją siłą woli próbował zmusić kończynę do ruchu. Posłuchała go, odetchnął z ulgą. Umiejscowił dłoń z powrotem obok cichej głowy detektywa i odepchnął się. Jego mózg protestował, argumentując jak wygodne było ciało L i grożąc, że jeśli Raito nie znajdzie czegoś równie wygodnego naprawdę szybko, to odłączy mu nogi.

Stanął i uniósł zmęczoną rękę do czoła. L oparł się na łokciach, jego rozczochrana grzywka zakryła oczy. Raito czekał. Nie mógł dosięgnąć łóżka z powodu półmetrowego łańcucha łączącego ich obu. Zerknął na laptop i nagle z mdlącym uczuciem zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie zniszczył całą ciężką pracę L. Opuszczając dłoń zaczął się zastanawiać czy powinien przeprosić, czy L po prostu go spławi?

_Brzęęęk._

Delikatne dźwięki łańcucha zwróciły uwagę Raito z laptopa na chłopaka na podłodze. Cóż, nie był już na podłodze. Zamiast tego siedział w kucki i gryzł kciuk mając oczy wciąż zakryte niesfornymi włosami.

„Raito-kun, sen jest dla ciebie ważny?" Powiedział to w formie pytania, nie stwierdzenia, czego oczekiwał. I znowu użył jego imienia. Zastanawiał się dlaczego.

„Tak. Mój umysł nie potrafi jak twój funkcjonować bez określonej liczby godzin snu by się odświeżyć," odpowiedział. Jego oczy znowu zwróciły się w stronę laptopa. „Przepraszam za twój komputer."

„Trochę już za późno na 'przepraszam'" L wstał i minął Raito, podnosząc laptop i odkładając go na narzuty. Obejrzał się przez ramię i powiedział cicho:

„Dla twojej wiadomości pozwolę ci przespać resztę nocy, Yagami-kun."

Chłopak zdziwił się. L znowu używa jego nazwiska? Co się zmieniło? Co przeoczył? Coś ważnego właśnie miało miejsce i umknęło mu, przeciekło jak woda przez palce. L usiadł na łóżku, odwrócił narzuty, rozdzielił je i wziął dwie dla siebie. Poczekał aż Raito usadowi się po swojej stronie łóżka zanim podciągnął do siebie pościel i owinął się starannym gniazdem złożonym z dwóch koców i trzech poduszek, całkowicie ukrywając swoją osobę w tej plątaninie.

Przez chwilę Raito po prostu patrzył, całkowicie pochłonięty nowym odkryciem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby L spał, choć przecież nigdy się nad tym właściwie nie zastanawiał. Może to przebywanie bez przerwy w jego towarzystwie tak wyczuliło go na każdą zmianę w zachowaniu detektywa?

Mrugnął, coś było nie tak. Mgliste światło zalewało pokój; nie wyłączył swojego laptopa. To będzie mu przeszkadzać. Musi być całkiem ciemno, albo będzie co kilka minut budził się z drzemki. Pociągnął za łańcuch.

_Szmer. Szmer. Szmer._

„Yagami-kun, chciałeś ten czas przeznaczyć na sen, więc śpij. Jeśli masz ocotę dalej pracować, to nie musiałeś używać takiej taktyki, by mi o tym powiedzieć." nadeszła stłumiona odpowiedź.

„Muszę wyłączyć laptopa."

„To idź i to zrób. I tak nic cię nie powstrzyma." L zakopał się głębiej w swoje gniazdo.

„Właściwie to ustrojstwo które do mnie przyczepiłeś właśnie to robi, więc albo mnie rozkuj, albo wstań żebym mógł to wyłączyć!" warknął Raito odmawiając poddania się. Jakoś ostatnio stawał się bardziej uparty. To pewnie przez te ciągłe niedobory snu.

L znowu poruszył się w swoim gnieździe, rozległ się klik, a łańcuch zabrzęczał delikatnie o jego pierś. Raito spojrzał z niedowierzaniem. Czy L naprawdę zrobił to, co on myślał, że zrobił? Sprawdził by mieć pewność.

_Brzęęęk._

Łańcuch podążył za jego ręką i owinął się wokół kolana. Otwarte kajdanki na końcu tchnęły zimnem w zetknięciu z opuszkami jego palców.

L bardzo rzadko go rozkuwał, chyba tylko gdy musieli się przebrać. Spojrzał na obserwującego go zza fałdy swojego fortu detektywa.

„Gdy wrócisz ze swojej ekspedycji, oddaj kajdanki. Zaufam ci ten jeden raz. Nie zawiedź mnie."

Raito skinął głową i wstał, odrzucając wymówki swojego zmęczenia do kąta umysłu i podszedł do biurka. L go uwolnił. Z własnej inicjatywy. Naprawdę to zrobił. Był wolny, bez żadnych kamer czy innych metod obserwacji. Jego palce trafiły na klawisze komputera, zapisał swoją dzisiejszą pracę i wyłączył go, pogrążając pokój w całkowitej ciemności.

Raito odetchnął i poczuł, że jego wzrok znowu się zamglił. Jeśli nie będzie ostrożny, skończy resztę nocy spędzając na podłodze.

_Mógłbyś teraz spać na L jeśli nie byłbyś tak uparty,_ poinformował go wewnętrzny głos, odmawiając powrotu do ciemnego zakątka jego umysłu. Raito zamarł, zaskoczony tak tym, że jego myśli przyjęły taki obrót, jak i tym, że ten pomysł naprawdę wydał mu się przez chwilę atrakcyjny. Potrząsnął ze złością głową i wlazł na łóżko uderzając kolanami o materac. Westchnął i opadł na niego.

„Oddaj mi kajdanki"

_Brzęęęk. Przerwa…Klik!_

Wyłączył wszystkie myśli. Cisza otoczyła go, a on spojrzał nieostrym wzrokiem na L, obserwującego go ze strategicznie umiejscowionych dziur w swoich kocach. Nie obchodziło go to. Mógł teraz spać. Zanurzył twarz w poduszkę i odetchnął, czując, że jego mózg robi to samo. Nawet się nie przebrał. Nie mógłby zmusić swoich mięśni do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Poddając się cudownym mocom snu po prostu nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo wydarzenia tej nocy wstrząsnęły pewnym detektywem obserwującym go zza bezpiecznej osłony z poduszek i koców.


	2. Koszmarne rezultaty

**Rozdział 2**

**Koszmarne rezultaty**

Raito odczuwał dziwne ograniczenie, gdy jego umysł powoli wynurzał się z głębin snu. Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego, ale kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy, zrozumiał. Ten dzień nie zaczął się dla niego najlepiej. Jedno jego ramię było wyciągnięte pod dziwnym kątem nad głową, sięgając w kierunku oparcia łóżka, a drugie przygniecione pod nim w dość niewygodny sposób. Ramiona miał jakoś skurczone, a szyja najwyraźniej go przeklinała.

Wciąż zaspany, próbował się odwrócić by złagodzić nacisk na rękę pod nim, jednak nie spodziewał się w wyniku tego ruchu usłyszeć drugiego głosu, który przyłączył się do tych, dość niezgrabnych porannych ćwiczeń.

„Wolałbym, żebyś nie zaczął teraz się wiercić, Raito-kun. Może to spowodować poważne niedogodności."

Raito przekręcił szyję, by spojrzeć przez dziwnie wygięte ramię i napotkał parę srebrnych oczu. Patrzyły na niego z wykalkulowaną precyzją i zdławioną furią. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok od tej intrygującej szarości i podniósł ramię żeby zobaczyć w jak bardzo kłopotliwej sytuacji się znajdował.

W jakiś sposób udało mu się owinąć łańcuch dookoła głównej części oparcia, a podczas tego procesu jego wolna ręka została złapana w pętlę i unieruchomiona w tej dziwnej pozycji. Łańcuch obiegał oparcie i oplątywał się wokół L, przyszpilając jego zakutą rękę do oparcia, a jego ciało do łóżka. A żeby zakończyć tą łańcuchową odyseję, jedna pętla owinęła się wokół ciała Raito, przygniatając nim jego drugą rękę. Innymi słowy, niezbyt przyjemne okoliczności pobudki.

Oprócz tego udało mu się wykorzenić L z jego kryjówki pośród koców i poduszek. Koce zostały porozrzucane w ich nogach, wplątane w ich ciała. Dwie poduszki umiejscowiły się pod L, zmuszając go do wygięcia pleców w łuk nad łóżkiem, a myśli Raito powędrowały w zupełnie niewłaściwe miejsce z tego powodu. Wracając do sytuacji z ręką, próbował wywnioskować jak się znalazł w tej sytuacji, jednocześnie stanowczo nie patrząc na to, w jaki sposób sweter L jest odciągany od jego dżinsów. Oczywiście, byłoby to prostsze gdyby Raito wcale nie był teraz twarzą zwrócony ku do połowy obnażonemu ciału L.

„Jak…"

L przesunął się i Raito zacisnął zęby, czując jak łańcuch wbija się w jego plecy. L odpowiedział:

„Zwykle mogę z łatwością przeciwdziałać twojemu wierceniu się podczas snu, ale najwyraźniej również byłem zmęczony i nie mogłem powstrzymać cię przed atakowaniem czegokolwiek, ze mną włącznie."

Raito odetchnął i znowu spróbował poruszyć niezakutą ręką. Jeśli udałoby mu się uzyskać jakiś nacisk, mógłby spróbować wydostać się z tego bałaganu.

„No, przynajmniej nie możesz mnie winić za to, że chciałem choć trochę odpocząć."

„Właściwie, mam pełne prawo cię winić. Gdybyś się tak nieregularnie nie młócił we śnie, Raito-kun, nie byłbym teraz w tej sytuacji, a grupa na dole nie zastanawiałaby się co my robimy tak późno w pokoju."

Raito zarumienił się i próbował ignorować fakt, że jego umysł znowu wędruje w nieodpowiednią stronę. L poruszył się, podciągając odrobinę wyżej swój sweter, a Raito próbował – naprawdę próbował – trzymać wzrok z dala, ale było to cholernie trudne gdy detektyw _nie przestawał się miotać! _Odrywając oczy od rąbka bluzy L – i wszystkiego co się z pod niej wyłaniało – zmusił się do koncentracji na łańcuchu.

_Po prostu skoncentruj się na tej sytuacji, a nie na fakcie, że właśnie masz bardzo nie-Raitowe spostrzeżenia odnośnie swojego rywala, _pomyślał, jego ręka rzucała się jak ryba bez wody. Nigdzie nie dojdzie w ten sposób. Odetchnął przez nos, starając się opróżnić umysł z wszelkich myśli i w końcu udało mu się przekręcić palce na pozycję dogodną do zajęcia się węzłem. L znowu poruszył się, przesuwając łańcuch po plecach Raito, ale przestał zaszokowany gdy chłopak krzyknął z bólu.

„Cholera! Przestań!" wysyczał, obracając głowę wystarczająco by zobaczyć swoje plecy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego własna koszula była podciągnięta wystarczająco, by ogniwa wpijały się w nagą skórę tworząc ciemnoczerwone znaczki. L gapił się na skaleczenia, w jego szeroko otwartych oczach widać było fascynację dopóki nie spotkał spojrzenia Raito. Skulił się i ustabilizował, pozwalając mu wrócić do swojej taktyki.

Po dziesięciu minutach Raito wyzwolił swoją rękę, która opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Jęcząc, zginał i prostował palce próbując przywrócić kończynie krążenie, po czym spojrzał na L.

„Ryuuzaki, powinno być wystarczająco dużo luzu żeby zdjąć łańcuch z oparcia. Spróbuj." powiedział. L przytaknął i szarpnął swoją zakutą ręką, przesuwając ogniwa łańcucha wzdłuż polerowanego drewna bez większych trudności. Następne dziesięć minut później obaj byli wolni siedząc po dwóch przeciwnych krańcach łóżka. Raito podciągnął koszulę i spojrzał na siniaki już pojawiające się wokół torsu; duże czarne i fioletowe stłuczenia narastały irytująco wokół znaczków, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nadrukowanych jego własną ręką.

„Przepraszam." dobiegł go miękki głos L. Raito spojrzał w jego kierunku i zdał sobie sprawę, że detektyw patrzy na rany na jego ciele z pełnym smutku oczarowaniem. Znowu żuł swój kciuk, ale jego kolana nie były podkulone do piersi, a druga ręka bezmyślnie bawiła się łańcuchem.

„To nie twoja wina, w całości moja." odpowiedział chłopak, obciągając koszulę. Wstał, a łańcuch napiął się szyderczo między nimi. „Musimy się przygotować, już zmarnowaliśmy zbyt dużo czasu. Tak jak powiedziałeś, co będą sobie myśleć tam na dole?"

L wgryzł się mocniej w swój kciuk, jego włosy zakryły oczy; jego emocje. Raito zauważył poniewczasie, że L znowu używał jego imienia. Nie zauważył wcześniej z powodu ich położenia, ale… Spojrzał na detektywa który wstał z łóżka i właśnie się rozkuwał. Złapał swojego laptopa, włączył go i zwrócił w stronę Raito, przykuwając go do losowej części umeblowania.

„Watari, proszę, obserwuj go dla mnie." odwrócił się do chłopaka, ale ich oczy się nie spotkały, tylko znów podniósł swój kciuk do ust. „Pójdę pierwszy," powiedział i opuścił pokój.

Raito odetchnął i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Tak samo było przez ostatni tydzień. L pójdzie pod prysznic, zostawiając go samego z Watarim obserwującym każdy jego ruch, a potem zapyta starszego człowieka co robił gdy go nie było.

_Ale co to wszystko znaczy?_ Dlaczego L częściej używa jego imienia? Czy on sam czegoś tu nie dostrzegał? Musiał myśleć racjonalnie, ale, cholera, te siniaki bolały. Wzdrygnął się gdy wziął głęboki oddech i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę co to oznacza. Miał – cóż, _mieli_ – dziś randkę z Amane Misą, a ona była jak pijawka która nie chce puścić. Z tymi nowymi ranami będzie tańczył wokół niej jak baletnica na dopalaczach.

Watari przerwał te rozważania, „Śniadanie zaraz zostanie do was wysłane, chciałbyś coś szczególnego?"

„Nie, Watari, w porządku"

Sfrustrowany opadł na łóżko, ręką zakrywając oczy, dzwoniąc w roztargnieniu łańcuchem. Mógł słyszeć rury jęczące pod ciśnieniem i uspokajający szum komputera obok niego. Musiał się tylko zrelaksować, to wszystko. Był zbyt mocno nakręcony, a ten krótki sen który udało mu się osiągnąć ostatniej nocy nie wystarczy na długo. Będzie musiał przechytrzyć L również dzisiaj…

Rury wydały ostatni jęk a on lekko podniósł ramię i zerknął na drzwi od łazienki. Teraz jego kolej, ale mało go to obchodziło. Wiedział, że detektyw jest honorowy – cóż, miał nadzieję – a prysznic był za ścianą, zasłoną i farbowanym szkłem, ale przeszkadzało mu to, że L może się umyć w spokoju on nie. Nie był godny nawet tej odrobiny zaufania żeby samodzielnie zrobić coś tak prostego? Co, będzie zabijał losowych kryminalistów pod prysznicem? zadrwił i zmienił położenie ramienia, ignorując pulsujący ból w piersi. Powinien poprosić Watariego o jakieś środki przeciwbólowe i mnóstwo gazy. Sama Misa mogła go dziś wykończyć.

Drzwi otworzyły się ale Raito odmówił uniesienia ręki. Niech L myśli, że zasnął, albo nad czymś rozmyśla. Nie żeby tak czy inaczej mógł gdzieś odejść. Woda kapnęła na jego stopę. Nie pokazał reakcji i czekał aż L przejdzie obok niego i zbliży się do mebla, do którego go przykuł. Jedno kliknięcie i znów był połączony z częścią swojego przeznaczenia.

„Yagami-kun, wiem, że nie śpisz. Twoja klatka piersiowa unosi się zbyt szybko, a twoja reakcja na wodę pokazuje, że nie jesteś pochłonięty żadną myślą, więc nie ma powodu żeby zachowywać się jak dziecko," powiedział L, brzęcząc ogniwami łańcucha. Raito ruszył ręką i spojrzał ze złością na detektywa, zauważając, że znowu są przy „Yagami-kun". Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego? Co mu ucieka?

„Dziękuję, Watari," powiedział L.

„Śniadanie zaraz będzie. Grupa chciałaby wiedzieć dlaczego się spóźniasz, Ryuuzaki."

„To by było na tyle." L zamknął laptopa i podniósł ręcznik na głowę, by odrobinę osuszyć wodę kapiącą z jego onyksowych włosów.

Raito wstał i podreptał pod prysznic, wlokąc L za sobą jakby go tu nie było. Usłyszał szybki oddech zaskoczonego detektywa, ale się tym nie przejął. Był zbyt sfrustrowany żeby się przejmować. Chciał tylko stanąć pod strumieniem gorącej wody i mieć nadzieję, że wszystkie jego skurczone mięśnie i krzyczące ścięgna rozluźnią się.

Raito w dalszym ciągu odmawiał zarejestrowania obecności L, tylko skinął mu głową gdy rozkuł go na tyle by mógł się rozebrać po czym z powrotem go zakuł i odszedł za ścianę. Przynajmniej Raito był w końcu w pewnym sensie sam. Jego umysł się wyłączył; nie musiał myśleć o niczym przez przynajmniej dziesięć minut. Ale jego mózg odmówił siedzenia cicho w wyznaczonym czasie, i kiedy spłukał mydliny z głowy przemyślał wszystkie możliwości zabawnych skojarzeń i spojrzeń jakie polecą w jego stronę gdy zejdą wreszcie na dół. Jego zakuta ręka, która wystawała za prysznic, jako że łańcuch nie sięgał tak daleko, szarpnęła, a on zastanawiał się co L właściwie robi. Gdy skończył się myć złapał ręcznik wiszący na wieszaku i okrył się. Wychodząc zauważył czystą parę dżinsów leżącą na zewnątrz i zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie Watari ją przyniósł, przekazał L, a ten podstępny mały drań zakradł się tu by położyć je na wieszaku. _Lepiej dla niego żeby trzymał oczy zamknięte_. Raito włożył dżinsy i wyszedł zza ściany, cały czas mając gniewne spojrzenie na miejscu. L siedział w swoim zwykłym stylu na stołku, palce stóp atakowały drewno, kciuk ślizgał się po dolnej wardze. Oczy miał zamknięte, co było dziwne, a na jego ramieniu wisiała następna koszula.

„Watari przyniósł twoje ubrania gdy byłeś pod prysznicem, Yagami-kun. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy." powiedział bez otwierania oczu. Raito porwał koszulę z jego ręki i wyciągnął drugie ramię, to z kajdankami. L otworzył oczy, rozkuł go, poczekał aż się ubierze po czym rozwinął się z krzesła i powtórzył cały proces zakuwania.

Niedługo później opuścili pokój, jadąc jedenaście pięter na główny poziom. W czasie gdy winda wesoło pędziła w dół, umysł Raito zmienił temat rozmyślań na liczne komentarze, które polecą w jego stronę gdy tylko wyjdzie z windy.

Niespodziewanie, żadne słowa nie poleciały w ich stronę. Coś całkowicie innego, tak: burza blond włosów i pisk.

„Raito-kun!"

Ból. Szarpiąca fala bólu przez jego pierś i pot występujący na całym ciele. Mdłości wywróciły jego żołądek jak ramiona owinięte ciasno wokół jego klatki piersiowej, naciskające na siniaki, sprawiające, że nerwy krzyczały, powodujące mroczki na jego wizji.

Nagle, ramiona zostawiły go szarpnięciem i poczuł parę miękkich rąk na jego ramieniu i klatce piersiowej, podtrzymujących go jakby się dławił. Jego ręce zaczęły się trząść, jego wzrok zafalował…

Znowu, nie wziął wszystkiego pod uwagę.

Co się z nim dzieje? Czyżby tracił zmysły?

Blondynka przed nim wlepiła w niego wzrok. Jej niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte, pełne usta trzęsły się, ręce miała zaciśnięte naprzeciwko twarzy. Dziś nosiła czerń i czerwień, pasiaste rajstopy sięgały jej do pół uda. Jej włosy były jak zwykle związane w dwa kucyki i gdyby miała pod nimi trochę więcej mózgu, Raito nawet by ją polubił. Choć teraz miał raczej ochotę ją udusić. Dlaczego Amane Misa nie była w swoim pokoju tylko w biurze, to było poza jego zdolnością rozumowania. Spojrzał na osobę podtrzymującą go i skinął lekko L, ale nawet ten ruch spowodował nową falę zawrotów głowy. Raito zdał sobie sprawę, że jedną rękę ma zakleszczoną wokół nadgarstka detektywa, z pewnością go miażdżąc, ale w tej chwili potrzebował kogoś stabilnego by się utrzymać. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że siniaki spowodują taki ból! Może coś sobie złamał? Nie, łańcuch nie był aż tak ciasno owinięty wokół nich, a Misa nie miała tyle siły.

Poczuł następną rękę na swoim ramieniu. Spojrzał w górę na swojego ojca, zmarszczki wokół oczu świadczyły o jego zaniepokojeniu. Raito chciał go uspokoić, ale L bez słowa szarpnął go do tyłu, z powrotem do windy. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi i wszystkim, co chłopak zdążył zauważyć były zaszokowane twarze członków grupy odzwierciedlające wyraz jego własnej.

„Co ty robisz?" zapytał Raito, rozluźniając uścisk na nadgarstku detektywa.

„Zabieram cię do pokoju medycznego."

„Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mojemu ojcu jechać z nami?"

L zmarszczył brwi, jakby to proste pytanie naprawdę go zakłopotało. Jego tylna kieszeń nagle zaczęła dzwonić jakimś rockowym rytmem i oszczędziła mu kłopotliwej odpowiedzi. Puszczając ramię Raito – ale nie poruszając drugą ręką przypiętą do jego torsu – wyłowił telefon i podniósł go w swoim zwykłym stylu; dwa palce trzymały urządzenie jakby miało go ugryźć albo zarazić jakąś komunikacyjną chorobą.

„Halo? Tak… Tak, zrobiłem. Nie, nie zrobił tak jak prosiłem, ale trzeba przyznać, że nie dał mi szansy… Amane-san? Tak, była tam. Tak, dlatego. Tak. Cóż, zaraz tam będziemy. Dziękuję, Watari." L zakończył rozmowę i włożył telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Drzwi otworzyły się chwilę później a on wyprowadził Raito na zewnątrz będąc zadziwiająco delikatny.

Pokój medyczny do którego weszli był maleńki, większość miejsca zajmowały półki. Dwa łóżka szpitalne stały obok siebie, oddzielone przepierzeniem dla zachowania prywatności. Watari stał obok jednego z tych łóżek, jego okulary tworzyły most nad szerokim nosem. L skinął na starszego człowieka i odstawił Raito na łóżko, wreszcie uwalniając go ze swojego uchwytu.

Watari przystąpił do pracy, szturchając i opukując, pytając, czy boli. Raito starał się jak mógł, by nie odpowiedzieć głośnym krzykiem, '_Oczywiście, że boli, inaczej nie byłoby zaczerwienione!'_ L stał obok niego, żując kciuk, obserwując wszystko tylko nie procedurę. Gdy zabieg był już prawie ukończony drzwi otworzyły się i wpadła reszta grupy, ciekawie zerkając do środka. Raito miał do połowy zdjętą koszulę, jego siniaki były widoczne, a opatrunki dopiero nakładane.

„Raito! Co ci się stało?" wykrzyknął ojciec krocząc w jego stronę. Chłopak przesunął wzrok na L, który chyba uważał swój kciuk za bardziej interesujący obiekt w tym momencie.

„Yagami-kun się wiercił, więc zabolało." powiedział detektyw w roztargnieniu ściągając na siebie zaszokowane spojrzenia wszystkich. Dlaczego L musiał to powiedzieć w ten sposób, jakby robili coś oprócz zasłużonego snu? Doprowadzał Raito do szału!

„Ryuuzaki miał na myśli, że podczas snu łańcuch owinął się wokół mnie." wytłumaczył Raito, opuszczając ramię po tym jak Watari skończył go opatrywać. Spojrzał w kierunku L, ale detektyw bardziej był pochłonięty wyrazami twarzy grupy niż ostrzeżeniem przemykającym przez jego rysy.

„Ten łańcuch stwarza zagrożenie dla zdrowia mojego syna. Zdejmij go, Ryuuzaki." powiedział ojciec, starając się ignorować bandaż owijający się wokół piersi chłopca. Raito przewrócił oczami i wystawił rękę, czekając aż L go rozkuje by mógł założyć koszulę.

L nie poruszył się, tylko spojrzał na rękę wyciągniętą w jego kierunku. „Dlaczego wszyscy tu siedzą kiedy Kira jest na wolności?"

W tym momencie Raito zorientował się jak bardzo Ryuuzaki próbuje go zrujnować. Ledwie zdążył chwycić koszulę i włożyć ją na jedno ramię próbując jednocześnie zachować równowagę gdy L wywlókł go z pokoju jak niegrzecznego psa. Reszta grupy podążyła za nimi, jednak znowu zbyt daleko by zdążyć przed zamykającymi się drzwiami windy.

Raito odwrócił się do L, tracąc resztę cierpliwości. „Czemu jesteś taki rozdrażniony?" L nic nie odpowiedział, tylko rozkuł go i pozwolił mu się ubrać. Gdy zakuł go z powrotem, odwrócił się, najwyraźniej smutny z jakiegoś powodu. Jego twarz była spokojna, ale po dwóch tygodniach obserwacji Raito zaczynał zauważać, że nie wszystkie emocje L mogą zostać ukryte. Jego oczy zdradzały zbyt dużo, a sposób w jaki drgały jego usta pokazywał irytację. A teraz był najwyraźniej w głębokiej depresji. Raito przesunął ciężar ciała, spoglądając na L kącikiem oka. Jego mózg próbował ustalić przyczynę, aż w końcu wybrał najbardziej prawdopodobną. Ostatnia noc. Musiał wstrząsnąć detektywem przez swój wypadek z utratą równowagi. Dlaczego wcześniej nie dostrzegał związku? Zrzucał to na brak snu lub L, jak już zaczynał mieć w zwyczaju.

Widział charakterystyczne oznaki, że L jest naprawdę drażliwy. Jego warga drgała, a on próbował to ukryć podnosząc dłoń i agresywnie żując kciuk. Raito uśmiechnął się złośliwie i spojrzał na światła. Byli już na ich piętrze. L gwałtownie usiadł na krześle i zaczął pisać na klawiaturze jedną ręką, drugą mając na stałe przyłączoną do ust.

Raito usiadł z większym wdziękiem, pochłonięty swoim nowym odkryciem. Skoro wszystko tak się potoczyło, może powinien przeprosić za to co się stało i sprawić, by detektyw poczuł się trochę lepiej. Zaraz, a właściwie to czy Raito kiedykolwiek czuł się komfortowo w tej sytuacji? Jeśli już, to _jemu_ należały się przeprosiny.

„Ryuuzaki, twój komputer nie jest włączony" wycedził chłopak, patrząc z ponurą satysfakcją jak już i tak zirytowany detektyw wzdryga się gdy ktoś powiedział coś, czego on sam nie wiedział. Pstryknął włącznik i komputer wydał słaby sygnał, sygnalizując, że wcale nie ma ochoty być włączany. L czekał, jego oczy zasłaniały jedyne ujście emocji" oprócz jego drgającej wargi maskowanej przez palec.

Przemówił nagle, zwracając uwagę Raito, „Yagami-kun, przepraszam za ciąganie cię za sobą gdy byłeś ranny."

Chłopak zamrugał. Czy właśnie usłyszał przeprosiny wydobywające się z ust L? Poczucie winy przemknęło przez twarz detektywa zanim spojrzał w inną stronę. Raito poczuł, że jego serce mięknie i skinął lekko, akceptując przeprosiny. „Przeprosiny przyjęte."

Drzwi windy otworzyły się zanim L zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, a grupa wkroczyła do pokoju. Misa podeszła nieśmiało do Raito, wyglądając jak przygnębiony szczeniaczek oczekujący na karę. Jej dłonie bawiły się krótką spódniczką, głowę miała opuszczoną a coś wystawało zza zgięcia jej łokcia. Był przerażony widząc tam puszystego, białego króliczka wystającego z torby na prezenty.

„Raito-kun, Misa przeprasza, że sprawiła ci ból. Nie wiedziała, że zaboli jeśli cię przytuli. Więc, Misa poszła i przyniosła ci prezent!" popchnęła torbę w jego kierunku i spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, oczekując pochwały. Raito spojrzał na L obserwującego zdarzenia przez lukę w zasłonie swoich włosów. Przynajmniej już nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Raczej na zdezorientowanego sytuacją.

Raito podziękował za prezent, odrzucając białego króliczka. Misa klasnęła w dłonie z uciech i ruszyła w jego stronę, ale zaraz oklapła gdy uniósł rękę, przypominając jej o bólu jaki go kosztowała. Przygryzła wargę i zaszurała stopą o kafelki podłogi w zakłopotanym milczeniu. Raito znowu zanurzył rękę w torbie i wyjął podwójne pudełko drogich czekoladek.

„Misa ma nadzieję, że Raito-kun lubi czekoladki. Misa dostała je od swojej menadżerki po tym jak musiała ją zwolnić," Misa ściągnęła usta i spojrzała w kierunku Matsudy, który teraz był jej menadżerem.

„Dziękuję, Misa," powiedział chłopak. Nie umknęło jego uwadze jak L ożywił się słysząc o importowanych czekoladkach. Mógłby użyć ich jako dźwigni by złapać dziś w nocy trochę snu, choć nie miałby nic przeciwko zjedzeniu kilku zanim będzie musiał je oddać.

„Amane-san, proszę, wróć do swojego pokoju. Sabotujesz nasze śledztwo z powodu niwelowania zdolności Yagamiego do skupienia się na ekranie," wymamrotał L. Znowu się wiercił, i w dalszym ciągu nie odjął kciuka od ust. Raito uniósł brew. Nikt więcej chyba nie zorientował się jaki był zaniepokojony, a jeśli to potrwa dłużej, Raito będzie musiał spać z _rozdrażnionym_ człowiekiem z zaburzeniami snu.

Misa prychnęła, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc groźnie na L. „Raito-kun wcale nie chce, żeby Misa sobie poszła, prawda?" zapytała, uśmiechając się słodko do niego. Obiekt jej uwagi zamrugał, odrywając wzrok od drgającego policzka L.

„Niestety, Misa, mamy mnóstwo pracy do nadrobienia" powiedział Raito zwracając oczy na kolorowe papiery ułożone wokół jego komputera. Mógłby przysiąc, że z niego drwiły. „Przyjdę zobaczyć się z tobą później, dobrze?" Przeklął swój język w momencie w którym te słowa opuściły jego wargi. Misa klasnęła w dłonie z radości i uśmiechając się słodko odeszła, machając wszystkim członkom grupy z wyjątkiem Ryuuzakiego, na którego tylko wściekle spojrzała zanim weszła po schodach.

Dzień trwał bez żadnych więcej wydarzeń. Raito spróbował zrobić porządek z papierami, które od razu układał na samej krawędzi biurka - z czystej ciekawości kiedy, spadną. Szósta wieczorem przyszła szybko, reszta drużyny przeciągnęła się, powiedziała „do widzenia" i poszła do domu znowu zostawiając dwóch skutych chłopców sam na sam. Raito pchnął stos z powrotem na biurko – udało mu się spaść już dwa razy – i spojrzał na L. Detektyw zawzięcie żuł swój kciuk przez cały dzień, oczy przykute miał do ekranu komputera, zrobił sobie przerwę na jedzenie tylko dwa razy, co było bardzo nie w jego stylu. Nawet Watari, który przyniósł ich obiad i kolację, niepokoił się o swojego pracodawcę. Wokół L rozłożona była wystarczająca ilość słodyczy by spowodować atak serca u dowolnego przedszkolaka, tylko w tym celu, by sprawdzić, czy uda mu się namówić detektywa by przerzucił swój przygnębiający tik na jedzenie. Raito pomyślał, że poziom cukru w krwi L musi być teraz alarmująco niski.

Chłopak przesunął kartki pod swoimi palcami. Udało mu się przebrnąć przez trzy-czwarte nazwisk z listy zanim jego myśli uciekły. Co ciekawe, nie odeszły zbyt daleko. Żeby być dokładnym, przesunęły się dokładnie w stronę zaniepokojonego detektywa, który ostatnio coraz częściej ściągał na siebie jego uwagę. I nie w sposób, który Raito osobiście uznawał za zdrowy.

Prawdą było, że student stawał się coraz bardziej roztargniony. Miał myśli, myśli których żaden szanujący się nastolatek na jego poziomie _nie powinien_ mieć. Myśli dotyczących tego, w jaki sposób L za każdym razem delikatnie porusza się na krześle i jak jego włosy opadają na oczy gdy nie chce zdradzić się z myślami. Zauważał małe wygięcie ust L gdy przynoszony był nowy poczęstunek i skrzywienie, gdy któryś z członków grupy zadał pytanie retoryczne. Zauważał gdy smukłe palce uderzały w klawisze z siłą wystarczającą, by je wcisnąć, ale nie na tyle mocno, by zmęczyć palce. Zauważył zwłaszcza to, w jaki sposób plecy L wyginały się tego ranka nad poduszkami pod nim. Wszystko co zauważał było od razu odtrącane do małej części jego umysłu, która stopniowo rosła w siłę, przyzywała go. A tym, co go najbardziej irytowało był fakt, że zaczynał jej słuchać.

Wydarzenia tego ranka można było dodać do rosnącej listy 'Rzeczy, Którymi Raito Nie Musi Się Przejmować, Ale Będzie Tak Czy Inaczej".

Ręka L zatrzymała się, jego głowa opadła, znowu ukrywając jego uczucia. Raito zamrugał, przesunął wzrok z palców detektywa na jego twarz. Jego policzek drgał w tym delikatnym, ledwie widocznym tiku nerwowym, który pozwalał L jakoś wyładować stres.

„Yagami-kun, przenosimy śledztwo na górę," wyszeptał, rozwijając się z krzesła. Chłopak gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Była dopiero dziewiąta wieczorem. Zwykle zostawali na dole do drugiej nad ranem.

„Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego?" zagadnął Raito zapisując dane. Podniósł swojego laptopa gdy L ruszył w stronę windy.

„Nie."

Raito więcej się nie odezwał. Coś było stanowczo nie tak, a zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy chodzi tylko o ostatnią noc. Wyglądało to na coś poważniejszego. Jeśli aż tak wstrząsnął detektywem, może powinien przeprosić i zakończyć sprawę.

Gdy weszli do windy, Raito wciąż zmagał się ze swoim wewnętrznym zmieszaniem. Przeprosić L, uspokoić go i może wyrwać kilka dodatkowych godzin snu, czy nie przeprosić i w ogóle nie spać. Ale nawet jeśli przeprosi, czy L to zaakceptuje? Czy może sprawi, że detektyw stanie się jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany i wzburzony? Cholera, stawał się podenerwowany gdy tylko o tym myślał.

Winda zabrzęczała i L wypadł z niej na korytarz, zmuszając Raito, by dotrzymał mu kroku. Detektyw chwilę walczył z klamką, a kiedy w końcu otworzył drzwi do ich pokoju, wmaszerował do środka. Raito ledwie zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi gdy został zaatakowany przez koniec łańcucha. Uderzył go w sam środek klatki piersiowej, odbierając mu mowę. L rzucił w niego kajdankami, a teraz siedział na łóżku, kciuk _wciąż_ nieoddzielnie przyłączony do wargi. Był częściowo odwrócony od chłopaka, jego stopy bawiły się dywanem.

„Ryuuzaki?"

„Śpij, Raito-kun. Obudzę cię rano." powiedział, wstając i wyszedł z pokoju.

Raito zamarł. Wciąż trzymał łańcuch, kajdanki lekko uderzały o jego udo. L właśnie zostawił go w pokoju. Samego. Bez podglądu. _Oszalał, czy co?_

Chłopak nie wiedział, co zrobić. Był rozdarty między podążeniem za detektywem i domaganiem się wyjaśnień a posłuchaniem jego rady i położeniem się spać. Wybrał pierwszą możliwość.

Okręcił łańcuch wokół nadgarstka i sunął kajdanki za pasek zanim otworzył drzwi. Potknął się, wychodząc na korytarz, i uświadomił sobie swój dylemat. Nie miał przecież pojęcia gdzie poszedł Ryuuzaki. Zdając się na szczęście poszedł korytarzem przeciwnym do windy – była wciąż na ich piętrze –sprawdzał każdy pokój po kolei. W końcu doszedł do końca korytarza, do ostatnich drzwi. Chwycił klamkę i wziął głęboki oddech. To było jedyne logiczne miejsce. Przekręcając klamkę, otworzył drzwi i wszedł w ciemność.

Pomacał ścianę w poszukiwaniu włącznika światła, ale nic takiego nie znalazł, poczekał więc, aż jego oczy przyzwyczają się do panującego tu półmroku. Zarys pudeł ułożonych w zewnętrznym kręgu pokoju i niski sufit kazał mu przypuszczać, że znajduje się w jakimś magazynie. W rogu pokoju dostrzegł skuloną sylwetkę z roztrzepanymi włosami.

Raito zagłębił się w pokój, ostrożnie obchodząc niezbyt bezpiecznie ustawione pudła. Dotarł do cichej postaci i klęknął przy niej.

„Stałeś się ostatnio dużo bardziej uparty, Raito-kun. Dochodzę do wniosku, że jest temu winien sen." wyszeptała sylwetka i odwróciła się.

„Brak snu ma swoje symptomy, Ryuuzaki. Jednak, zostawienie mnie w pokoju bez podglądu stanowczo nie jest w twoim stylu."

Szeroki uśmiech ozdobił wąskie usta L. „Ach, ale mogłeś podjąć decyzję zupełnie inną niż śledzenie mojej osoby."

„Prawda, ale gdzie tu zabawa?"

Uśmiech L lekko się poszerzył, sam chłopiec znów się odwrócił. Raito skorzystał z okazji i usiadł tyłem do detektywa, opierając swoje plecy o jego. Poczuł, że L zesztywniał, ale zaraz znowu się zrelaksował i kontynuował milczenie.

„Czy masz zamiar mi powiedzieć dlaczego wybiegłeś w takim pośpiechu zostawiając podejrzaneg bez nadzoru? Dwa razy, mógłbym dodać." zapytał Raito, rozglądając się po magazynie.

„Pierwsza okazja nie była bez nadzoru, ja byłem w pokoju i mogłem bez trudu poradzić sobie z dowolną sytuacją. Poza tym, mógłbym wytłumaczyć swoje postępowanie, ale po co psuć ci niespodziankę?"

„Osobiście nie mam ochoty wracać do pokoju w którym będę musiał patrzeć jak przeżuwasz własną rękę bo nie potrafisz w inny sposób poradzić sobie ze stresem." Raito wiedział, że naciska, ale musiał uzyskać odpowiedź. Wszystko co działo się do tego momentu było tak bardzo niepodobne do detektywa, że przestał już cokolwiek rozumieć.

„Czy moje emocje są aż tak dla ciebie ważne, Raito-kun?" zapytał L, jego głos nagle ucichł.

Raito poczuł, że klimat w pokoju zmienił się. Spojrzał przez ramię na swojego rywala i zauważył, że L jest bardziej skulony, jego głowa opadła niżej i był pewien, że żuje swój kciuk jak zwykle w sytuacjach, które go niepokoiły. Raito był pewien, że jego odpowiedź może przywrócić detektywa do normalności, albo wrzucić go w jeszcze głębszą otchłań melancholii. Musiał ostrożnie dobierać słowa.

„ Tak naprawdę, to nie jestem pewien." odpowiedział, przesuwając plecy. Poczuł, że L podnosi głowę i obraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, więc kontynuował, „ Wszystko ostatnio się gmatwa, a ty wydajesz się być w oku cyklonu. Jeśli to rozwiążę, będę miał odpowiedź. Ale żeby być rażąco uczciwym, twoje emocje _są_ dla mnie ważne, bo wydaję się jedyną osobą, której pozwalasz je dostrzec." Raito odwrócił głowę i napotkał spojrzenie L. „Może to nie tak źle mieć kogoś, kto się o ciebie troszczy, co, Ryuuzaki?"

L gapił się na niego w zaszokowanej ciszy, jego oczy były szersze niż zazwyczaj. Usta poruszały się, próbując sformułować jakąś odpowiedź, aż w końcu opuścił wzrok. „Dziękuję, Raito-kun."

Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyłowił zza paska koniec kajdanek. Rozplątał się z łańcucha i podał koniec L. Z kliknięciem znowu połączył się z częścią swojego przeznaczenia.

I może wcale nie było to takie złe.


	3. Czekoladowe Zajączki

**A/N:** Zostało mi powiedziane, że powinnam mieć tu takie cudo o nazwie disclaimer. Tylko, że... Raito, napiszesz? Mnie się nie za bardzo chce...

Raito: Co będę z tego miał?

Ja: Jakbyś nie wiedział, co będzie w rozdziale nr. 4.

Raito: Ona nie posiada ani Death Note, ani nas, ani nawet tego opowiadania. A teraz ruszaj tyłek i tłumacz rozdział 4!

Ja: :D

Ps: Dziękuję **partofforever **za słowa zachęty i pierwszą recenzję:)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3<strong>

**Czekoladowe Zajączki**

Raito obudził się w dziwnym magazynie, w którym zeszłej nocy znalazł L. Ciepło rozchodziło się z pleców na resztę ciała i w końcu obudził się bez detektywa gapiącego się na niego swoimi sowimi oczami. Mrugając niewyraźnie i czekając aż jego mózg się zrestartuje rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wciąż był pogrążony w ciemności, ale promienie złota rozciągały się na podłodze rozświetlając pudła które obchodził zeszłej nocy. Raito uznał za zabawne, że większość pudeł była podpisana 'Słodycze'.

Ciepło naciskające na niego poruszyło się, a on zesztywniał, nagle niepewny. Jak się tak zastanowić, to gdzie jest L? Obejrzał się za siebie i stwierdził, że patrzy prosto w plątaninę onyksowych włosów. Tłumiąc okrzyk zaskoczenia przewinął wspomnienia do ostatniej nocy. Znalazł L w tym pokoju, skulonego i smutnego, i trochę z nim rozmawiał. Potem dał mu kajdanki, a potem co?

Przypomniało mu się, jak zamknął na chwilę oczy. Odetchnął, wspomnienia uderzyły go jak w pełnowymiarowy pociąg zapakowany ulubionymi słodyczami L. Zasnął ramię w ramię detektywa. A teraz…

Głowa przesunęła się, poczuł, że coś chwyciło tył jego koszuli. L przekręcił się w czasie snu, wtulając się jak kotek w plecy Raito, rozkoszując się ostatnimi, cennymi minutami snu, zanim Raito niegrzecznie go obudzi i wywróci wszystko do góry nogami.

Raito odetchnął, kładąc czoło na zgięte kolano. Zerknął na zegarek – była dziewiąta trzydzieści. Byli spóźnieni. Znowu. Stawało się to już ich małym, brzydkim nawykiem. Zaraz, to była zła myśl. Jego umysł zwrócił się spontanicznie w kierunku rzeczy, które lepiej byłoby zostawić gdzieś po dorosłej stronie świata. Drgnął i stwierdził, że najwyższy czas wyplątać się z L zanim jego mózg zmieni temat na następną dziwną fantazję. Więcej złych myśli. Zatrzymał ten potok zanim zdążył zastygnąć w jego pamięci i obrócił głowę by spojrzeć na swojego rywala.

Raito nie mógł nic poradzić, po prostu się wzruszył. Kamień by to zrobił. L był skulony naprzeciw niego, jego policzek spoczywał pomiędzy łopatkami chłopaka, obie ręce na jego plecach, jedna na ramieniu a druga wsunięta zaraz pod podbródkiem detektywa, wkręcona w materiał jego koszuli. Twarzy L nie maskowała już starannie nałożona fasada, którą oboje starali się utrzymać na miejscu. Jego usta były lekko rozchylone, a kosmyk włosów falował poruszany łagodnym oddechem. Jedno kolano miał blisko klatki piersiowej, drugie wysunięte na zewnątrz. Wyglądał spokojnie we śnie, nie będąc już przygnieciony ciężarem sprawy i podejrzeń.

Raito zauważył, że jego wolna ręka nieświadomie dotknęła włosów L, głaszcząc niesforne kosmyki. Co ciekawe, były miękkie, niemal jedwabiste, a nie tłuste jak Raito oczekiwałby po włosach człowieka, który jadł niemal wyłącznie słodycze. Zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i odsunął rękę, budząc w ten sposób śpiącego detektywa i rozpoczynając chaos. Oczy L otworzyły się sennie, mrugnęły raz, drugi i zogniskowały się na twarzy Raito, zastygając między czymś pomiędzy zaskoczeniem, lękiem i czymś jeszcze, uczuciem, które jego samego opanowało zupełnie nieświadomie jeszcze chwilę temu. Jego ręce były centymetry od włosów L, a Raito strofował się za zrobienie czegoś tak bardzo nie w jego stylu i za chęć, by zrobić to jeszcze raz. Ta myśl oślepiła go i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi nieznanego dotąd uczucia, mając nadzieję że zamaskuje jakoś przerażenie ogarniające jego rysy.

L odskoczył, zduszając krzyk. Raito patrzył na niego, otumaniony i wyprostował plecy skurczone z powodu niewygodnej pozycji L. Spojrzał na detektywa, który skurczył się jakby gotów do ucieczki i powiedział „Jeśli skończyłeś już poranne ćwiczenia, może powinniśmy dołączyć do grupy? Znowu jesteśmy spóźnieni." L gapił się na niego, ostrożność wpełzła na jego twarz. Raito zastanawiał się, czy coś powiedział żle; może powinien również przejść do defensywy, albo, nawet lepiej, zaatakować? Ale zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do ich nowej rutyny – dziwne zdarzenie zeszłej nocy, pobudka późno następnego ranka. Drużyna _na pewno_ zaczniecoś podejrzewać jeśli z tym nie skończą. Z drugiej strony, wszyscy w niej byli bez wyjątku kompletnymi idiotami, więc pewnie mają jeszcze parę prób.

Raito wstał i poczuł, że jego ramiona wyzywają go za nie znalezienie niczego wygodnego do spania w nocy. Zamknijcie się, L był bardzo wygodny… Zaraz, skończ tą myśl zanim wydostanie się z głowy. Raito poczuł, że jego twarz płonie i spróbował kontrolować rumieniec zanim L zauważy.

„Raito-kun, czy jest powód dla którego twoja twarz nagle przybrała czerwony ocień? zapytał L.

Za późno.

„Nie. Chodźmy."

L uniósł głowę i wstał, jego twarz była spokojna, bez emocji. Przynajmniej wrócił do swojego normalnego stanu i nie był już w depresji. Może to, co powiedział Raito podziałało.

Brnęli przez pudła, Raito czytał każdy opis, próbując znaleźć choć jedno, które nie jest po brzegi wypełnione słodyczami. Nie miał zbyt wiele szczęścia. L zatrzymał się naprzeciw kolejnego pudła, kciuk dotknął jego dolnej wargi. Raito spojrzał na nalepkę, na której prostymi różowymi i czarnymi literami widniał napis „Czekolada Wielkanocna" i uniósł brew.

„Ryuuzaki, naprawdę na śniadanie powinno się jeść normalne jedzenie, a nie czekoladę."

„Zapominasz, Raito-kun, że czekolada i słodycze _są_ normalne dla mnie," odpowiedział L podchodząc do pudełka i zgrabnie otwierając je wyjętym z kieszeni nożem do papieru. Wyprostował się z trzema opakowanymi w celofan łakociami.

Wielkanocne zajączki.

Raito patrzył z obrzydzeniem, jak L odwija pierwszy smakołyk, dwa pozostałe wpychając do kieszeni, i odgryza duży kawałek kierując się ku drzwiom. Jednak ich podróż nawet nie zdążyła się na dobre rozpocząć, kiedy Raito przez przypadek uderzył w pudło podtrzymujące główną konstrukcję.

Zatrzymali się, patrząc na falujące pudła, czekając, czekając na nieunikniony upadek, aż w końcu z samego czubka spadło pierwsze, pociągając za sobą wszystkie pozostałe. Raito nagle poczuł, że jedna myśli przebija się z jego zamkniętego ze zgrozy umysłu. _ L złamie się jak gałązka jeśli to na niego spadnie._

„Ryuuzaki!" krzyknął, odpychając detektywa z drogi. Próbował unikać pierwszych pudeł, ale trzecie z kolei, jak na ironię wielkanocne, uderzyło go w plecy, przygważdżając do podłogi. Poczuł szarpnięcie łańcucha i przestał być pewny czy udało mu się odepchnąć L wystarczająco daleko. Zakrył głowę, jednak było to niemożliwe z powodu w dalszym ciągu szarpiącego łańcucha, który odciągał jego rękę zostawiając jego głowę bez ochrony. Uderzyło go następne pudło, ból eksplodował za oczami. Ciemność pochłonęła jego wizję, a on jęknął z bólu. Ostatnia myśl Raito pełna była autoironii.

_Umarł śmiercią tragiczną, zamordowany przez słodycze…_

* * *

><p>Raito mrugnął, oślepiające światło sprawiało mu ból. Spróbował unieść rękę, zasłonić się, ale odmówiła posłuszeństwa, więc powrócił do próby powstrzymania światła przewiercającego się przez jego tęczówki, jakby chciało go skrzywdzić. Jęknął i zamknął oczy pozwalając bezużytecznej ręce spocząć na miękkim podłożu na którym leżał. Poczuł, że lewe ramię drga i zastanawiał się niejasno co się dzieje, jak się tu dostał i kiedy moją zamiar go wypuścić. W sumie mógłby sobie odpuścić pierwsze pytanie. Był ranny, tak? Niewiele pamiętał, ale wspomnienia układały się w jego myślach w kształt czekoladowego zająca…<p>

Jego lewa ręka podniosła się niespodziewanie, bez udziału woli. Panika ścisnęła jego żołądek i szarpnął nieposłuszną kończynę w dół. Krótki, zaskoczony oddech dotarł do jego uszu i Raito zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się kto z nim jest. Niechętnie otworzył oczy, tym razem czekając aż źrenice przyzwyczają się do ostrego światła. Mógł teraz rozróżnić zarys kogoś obok niego, zgarbionej postaci z niesforną fryzurą. Ręka pojawiła się blisko jego twarzy, palce, które wydawały się drżeć z niepewności. Znał tę osobę.

Rozejrzał się spod zwężonych powiek, nie mógł dostrzec nic, tylko następne zarysy, ledwie widoczne, z prawej strony jego łóżka. Nie były tak czyste, tak żywe jak ta obok niego, ta z drżącymi palcami, musiały znajdować się za czymś, może za zasłoną? Stawał się coraz bardziej rozbudzony, i z nagłym wstrząsem zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal każda jego część boli.

Delikatny dotyk na policzku zwrócił oczy chłopaka z powrotem na osobę obok niego. Dotykała jego policzka, przeciągając drżące palce w górę i w dół, jakby mówiła coś, czego on nie mógł zrozumieć. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się dotykiem. Był… miły, przyjemny. Palce odzyskały pewność siebie, a on westchnął, ruszając głową lekko w ich kierunku. Zrozumiał swoją pomyłkę gdy postać przestała, a palce znowu zaczęły drżeć. Może powinien udawać że śpi zamiast zwracać się w stronę ciepła?

Ta myśl przepchnęła jego pamięć do magazynu, przywracając jedną wielką falę wspomnień do jego mózgu, rozpoczętą przez mały gest osoby siedzącej obok niego, w środku jego zakłopotania.

Raitot zerwał się z łóżka, usuwając rękę L z jego policzka, oczy otworzył szeroko od paniki i bólu. Jego głowa bolała, zauważył bandaż okalający jego czaszkę, jak chyba każdą inną część ciała, włączając w to całkiem spory pakiet na plecach. Raito oddychał gwałtownie, znowu powodowany paniką. Pamiętał pudła spadające, spadające prosto na L a on impulsywnie odepchnął go od zagrożenia. Zwrócił wzrok na detektywa i zobaczył długie zadrapanie pod jego okiem i prześwitujący przez materiał swetra siniak na plecach. Więc nie udało mu się go ochronić. Jeśli by nie uderzył w tamto pudło…

„Raito-kun, to był wypadek. To nie twoja wina," wyszeptał L, obserwując jego proces myślowy. Raito spojrzał na niego ponownie, spotykając spojrzenie szarych oczu. Widział w nim akceptację tego, co się stało i coś jeszcze. Czyżby troskę?

Raito położył rękę na oku, zamknął oba. Tak naprawdę, chciał tylko zatrzymać ciepło palców L na policzku. Dziwne, dlaczego to zrobił? Wszystko, co ostatnio robił było anomalią. L zachowywał się inaczej, i sprawiał, że on sam czuł się inaczej. Nie, to nie jest to, co Yagami Raito powinien myśleć. Yagami Raito powinien znajdować na wszystko logiczne wytłumaczenie.

Więc dlaczego nie mógł logicznie wytłumaczyć tego, że chciał znowu poczuć na sobie palce L? Odsunął rękę, uspokajając się. Otworzył oczy zdając sobie sprawę, że znów jest w pokoju medycznym, na jednym z łóżek. Pobił swoisty rekord, udało mu się zranić dwa razy w ciągu dwóch dni. Za przepierzeniem dojrzał figury reszty grupy, pięć. Watari musiał pójść po nowe bandaże. Nagle Raito poczuł dziwną wdzięczność do starszego człowieka.

Oddychając ciężko Raito odwrócił nogi i opuścił je na zimne kafelki podłogi. L obserwował jego poczynania, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu by powstrzymać go lub dotknąć. Raito wywnioskował, że wciąż jest wstrząśnięty jego zachowaniem w stosunku do detektywa, szczególnie wszystkim, co zdarzyło się tego ranka. Ale kiedy w końcu stanął na nogi L już tam był, rękami podtrzymując go za ramię i pierś. Raito skinął w jego stronę i zrobił chwiejny krok w kierunku drzwi, testując swoją równowagę. Ból nie był aż tak straszny, biorąc pod uwagę, że Watari pewnie dał mu solidną dawkę morfiny albo innego środka przeciwbólowego.

„Wolałbym opuścić pokój zanim mój ojciec i reszta grupy zauważą, że już się obudziłem," powiedział Raito, opierając się ciężko na L. Detektyw przemyślał to, patrząc na cieniste figury za zasłoną, zanim wzruszył ramionami i przemieścił ich w przeciwną stronę pokoju. Bez trudu opuścili pokój bez wiedzy reszty drużyny, kierując się w stronę windy.

L musiał puścić Raito, ale w dalszym ciągu pozwalał się używać jako podpórki. Chłopak miał problemy z koncentracją tak długo, jak czuł na sobie palce L, naciskające na skórę przez materiał bluzki, co dorzuciło następny dylemat do jego zakłopotanego umysłu. Musiało być jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie tego, co czuł do detektywa. Może leki mieszają coś w jego hormonach. A może to same hormony, bo odkąd przebywał z L 24/7 nie mógł ich lepiej kontrolować… _okay, _koniec transmisji.

„Raito-kun, twoja twarz przybrała niezwykle czerwoną barwę. Opuszczenie pokoju medycznego podniosło twoją szansę na kontakt z jakąś infekcją o trzydzieści procent."

Raito przełknął i odepchnął się od L. Musiał od niego odejść, choć na chwilę. Ale w momencie gdy uwolnił się z chwytu detektywa jego nogi postanowiły pójść na małe wakacje, a on sam rozłożył się na podłodze windy. Odetchnął i oparł głowę o metalową ścianę, zamykając oczy. Wyczuwał obecność L obok niego, oczy włóczące się po jego rysach, obserwujące twarz, i postanowił je ignorować, choć były dziwnie uspokajające. Może istnieją i zawsze istniały rzeczy niepojęte dla logiki.

„Ryuuzaki, czy myślisz że coś poza moimi ranami jest ze mną nie tak?" zapytał Raito, obracając głowę by spojrzeć na L. Detektyw przykucnął obok niego, kciuk na jego dolnej wardze, jak zwykle. Przestał, zakłopotany, gdy ich oczy się spotkały.

„Czy coś cię martwi, Raito-kun?"

Raito odetchnął, „Tak. Dlaczego ostatnio coraz częściej używasz mojego imienia?"

Oczy L znalazły jego własne, po czym spojrzały na drzwi windy. Byli niemal na swoim piętrze. L wstał i podszedł do panelu kontrolnego, otworzył małe pudełko na dole i przycisnął czerwony przycisk. Cała winda stanęła; światła zamrugały i zgasły, kamera zamigała ostatnim słabym sygnałem zanim również zgasła, powodując u Raito dreszcz paniki. Czerwone światło awaryjne rozbłysło, ale zrobiło to odrobinę zbyt powoli by nadążyć za nieregularnym biciem serca chłopaka. _Co L właściwie robił?_

Jego oczy szybko przyzwyczaiły się do przyćmionego światła i Raito znalazł L znowu obok siebie, tym razem z plecami opartymi o ścianę windy, gapiącego się na cyfry. Raito czekał na wyjaśnienia, ale nic nie nadchodziło. Tylko cisza rozciągała się między nimi. Komfortowa cisza, ale znowu, między nimi a głównym lobby było jedenaście pięter w dół, więc chłopak nie wiedział jak komfortowo naprawdę się czuje.

„Czy będziesz zaskoczony, jeśli ci powiem, że przez ostatnie dni nie byłem sobą?" nadszedł głos L, przerywając ciszę. Raito spojrzał na niego a L odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

„Oczywiście, że nie. Sam do tego doszedłeś." lekki uśmiech ozdobił usta detektywa, który przerwał kontakt wzrokowy.

„ Jestem tak samo zakłopotany tą sprawą jak ty. Te kajdanki przeszkadzają nam obu, ale wciąż nie mogę ich zdjąć. Gdybym to zrobił, złamałbym obietnicę daną sobie. Wciąż istnieje jednoprocentowa szansa, że jesteś Kirą, a nawet z tak małym prawdopodobieństwem nie wolno mi narażać reszty drużyny." L odetchnął, podnosząc swój kciuk do ust. „Jednakże… Jest coś innego, co mnie zastanawia. Coś, co bardzo chciałbym odkryć, ale się boję. Czy rozumiesz mój dylemat?"

„Jeśli wiedziałbym więcej o naturze twojego problemu, z pewnością mógłbym udzielić jakichś wskazówek. W ten sposób jestem na przegranej pozycji," Raito przełkną z trudnością. Podejrzewał, że wie gdzie L zmierza z tą rozmową, jego część tego pragnęła. Jednak inna jego część przekonywała go, że jeśli rozmowa przybierze taki obrót, będzie to jak stanie w ciemnej jaskini z nieznaną bestią dyszącą mu w kark. L kontynuował, jakby nie słyszał słów Raito, „Zawsze dotąd pracowałem solo i mieć kogoś przy sobie, ja – cóż, to zupełnie inna sytuacja w którą muszę nauczyć się zagłębiać. Może jeśli zapytałbym cię o radę później? Zapytałeś mnie wcześniej dlaczego częściej używam twojego imienia. Robię to ponieważ jesteś moim przyjacielem, Raito-kun, a odkąd jesteśmy przyjaciółmi podejrzewam, że powinniśmy używać swoich imion bez żadnych ograniczeń."

„Nie będzie lepszego czasu niż teraz, byś zapytał mnie o radę," odpowiedział Raito, myśląc o odpowiedzi L na jego pytanie. Czy byli tylko przyjaciółmi? Dlaczego to go nie uspokoiło, tylko zdenerwowało? Co było z nim nie tak?

„Jeślibym wiedział, jak wysłowić mój problem, zapytałbym, jednak nie wszystko jest tam, gdzie być powinno. Nie potrafię dobrać odpowiednich słów. Może, gdybym ci pokazał…?" Raito zagapił się na niego, nerwowy skurcz w jego żołądku stał się ryczącą falą niepewności. L odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku i przyglądał się mu ze swoim zwykłym, sennym wyrazem twarzy, choć teraz wyglądającym bardziej poważnie. Wszystkim, co Raito mógł usłyszeć, był hałas jaki robiły jego myśli, zacierający wszystko. _Nie, Raito, za dużo myślisz; przestań o tym myśleć, po prostu pozwól rzeczom się zdarzać._ L podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego z ciekawością, a Raito poruszył się, myśląc, ciągle myśląc. Czy to się zdarzy? Czy naprawdę za dużo o tym myśli? _Co ma zamiar się zdarzyć?_

„Twoja twarz jest dużo bledsza niż zanim weszliśmy do windy, Raito-kun. Myślę, że powinieneś teraz trochę odpocząć. To było niebezpieczne, opuszczać pokój medyczny." wyszeptał L.

Raito poczuł, że jego bezpieczniki w tym momencie wysiadły. Był zbyt skołowany, zbyt zagubiony we wszystkim co się zdarzało. Po pierwsze, detektyw drażnił się z nim, naciskając, naciskając, by w końcu odepchnąć w ostatnim momencie, gdy był już gotów skoczyć. Po drugie,_ on sam_ drażnił się _ze sobą_ pomysłami i myślami które nie miały sensu. Nie mógł już wytrzymać napięcia. Musiał wiedzieć. Czy był gotów na odrzucenie swojej logiki w miejsce instynktu, czy był zagubiony w świecie zastanawiania się co się zdarzy?

Wybrał instynkt.

Przesuwając się tak, by być twarzą w twarz z L, z determinacją płonącą jasno w jego rdzawych oczach, położył obie ręce na chudych ramionach detektywa. Poczuł, jak L patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, opuszczając rękę z wargi. Raito przełknął i spróbował ignorować obie części jego mózgu krzyczące na niego, odpychające się nawzajem, proszące o uwagę. Z ostatnim strzępem logiki ulatującym w tunel windy, przejął inicjatywę i popłynął do przodu.

L gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze w bezgranicznym zdumieniu.

I w tym momencie świat Raito postanowił rozpaść się wokół niego. Aby być drobiazgowym, to winda postanowiła ukarać go za ten moment słabości.

Spadła.

L opadł do tyłu pociągając za sobą Raito. Chłopak opadł na detektywa z pełną świadomością, że pędzą jedenaście pięter w dół w żelaznej pułapce. Cudownie. Przetestował swoje uczucia tylko po to, by zabił go nieożywiony obiekt.

„To wygląda znajomo," wymamrotał L, patrząc do góry na Raito. Student gapił się z niedowierzaniem na detektywa, który wydawał się całkowicie niewzruszony faktem, że a) właśnie _spadali jedenaście pięter w kierunku śmierci_ i b), że właśnie był całowany przez podejrzanego w sprawie seryjnego morderstwa – choć właściwie, formalnie, Raito nie udało się ukończyć zadania, więc to chyba nie powinno się liczyć.

„Ryuuzaki, jak my do cholery zatrzymamy tą windę?" warknął, zgryzając zęby. Jego głowa nagle wydała się niesamowicie lekka, a uczucie mdłości nie opuszczało żołądka.

L podniósł głowę, patrząc w sufit obok głowy Raito. „Cóż, zawsze możesz przycisnąć znowu ten czerwony guzik. Ale zaznaczam, że nie jestem pewien czy zadziała, jeśli naciśniesz dwa razy."

Raito zwlókł się z L, stając na nogi. Gwałtownie otworzył metalowe pudełko i nacisnął czerwony przycisk.

Winda zatrzymała się z szarpnięciem.

Światła pstryknęły z powrotem.

Kamera zamrugała by pokazać, że znowu pracuje.

A Raito stracił przytomność.


	4. Demony Gorączki

**A/N:** Ok, to była wybitna zabawa, tłumaczenie tego tu...:) Nawet biorąc pod uwagę Raito dyszącego mi w kark.

**Raito:** Ja wcale nie...

**Ja:** Jasne, jasne:) L?

**Ja:** L...?

**Ja:** L!

**L:** Istnieje 2% szans, że jeśli w dalszym ciągu będę cię ignorował, Tayani-san, to zrezygnujesz z prób namówienia mnie do napisania disclaimera w twoim imieniu.

**Raito:** *facepalm*

**Ja:** Dam ci ćwiartkę mojego urodzinowego sernika.

**L:** Biorąc pod uwagę, że jako prezent dostajesz moją bluzę, ćwiartka to najmniej, co mi się należy, Tayani-san.

**Ja:** Pół. Skąd wiesz, co dostanę? To dopiero za tydzień, tak czy inaczej.

**L: **...

**Ja:** Z truskawką.

**L:** Tayani-san nie posiada anime lub mangi Death Note ani żadnych jego charakterów. Nie jest również autorką tego opowiadania, jedynie tłumaczem.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4<strong>

**Demony Gorączki**

_Deszcz padał, bębniąc rytmicznie o beton, poruszając skręcony metal i gruzy. Zatapiał krzyki i uspokajał ból miasta. Jednak nie mógł ukryć wszystkiego. Nie mógł ukryć prawdy._

_Raito cofnął się, przechodząc nad pozostałościami budynków. Miasto było w ruinach. Wszystko było w ruinach! Co się stało? Gdzie on był? Pamiętał windę, swoją pochopną decyzję. Pamiętał dźwiganie się na stopy i wciskanie guzika. A potem? Co się stało? _

_Deszcz siekł go po twarzy, przemaczając włosy i ubranie. Stał na środku ulicy, patrząc na pozostałości jego miasta. Nic nie zostało. Pożary spaliły wszystko, choć woda próbowała zmyć sadze. Kawałki niegdyś dumnych wieżowców leżały skruszone na ziemi. Wyły syreny. Dzwony kościelne – z daleka słyszał dźwięk dzwonów._

_Nagle usłyszał również coś jeszcze. Trudny do określenia dźwięk wgryzł się w jego umysł, gdy nie dalej niż dziesięć metrów od niego pojawiło się piętnaścioro ludzi. Wszyscy ubrani na czarno, w maskach, przyciskający do piersi czarne zeszyty. Raito zamarł. Również był ubrany na czarno, ale bez maski natychmiast go zauważą._

_Więc uciekł._

_Ktoś krzyknął, ale on był już za następnym budynkiem, ignorując lodowato zimną wodę smagającą go po twarzy, ignorując denerwujące uczucie z tyłu głowy, ignorując wszystko. Nagle w przelocie dostrzegł wciąż stojący budynek, wieżowiec, który był mu tak dobrze znany. Może_ on_ tam jest. To była jego jedyna nadzieja._

_Dzwony były ogłuszające._

_Gdy biegł, widział życie; małe drobinki życia wyrwane ze swojej pierwotnej formy i unoszące się w oknach i rogach ulic, śpiewające rozdzierające pieśni o samotności i i bólu. Jak jego świat stał się czymś takim? Kiedy wszystko poszło źle? Gdzie, na miłość boską on się znajdował?_

_Był już prawie przy wejściu do budynku gdy grzmiący ryk przetoczył się za nim. Coś zwaliło go z nóg, wylądował ciężko w drzwiach. Kaszląc i przeklinając, odsunął gruzy i przewrócił się na brzuch by móc widzieć._

_Piętnaście osób, które widział już wcześniej, stało przed nim, patrząc zza swoich masek. Wyglądali jakby na coś czekali, ich blade ręce zaciskały się kurczowo na zeszytach. Niektórzy byli niscy, inni wysocy, kobiety i mężczyźni, ale wszyscy zdawali się być przestraszeni jego obecnością. Jedna postać wystąpiła, podnosząc wysoko głowę. Pozostałe ruszyły za nią, ale zatrzymały się na dźwięk pojedynczego głosu zza jego pleców._

„_Raito-kun?"_

_Raito obrócił głowę, w jego sercu wzrastała nadzieja. Jakaś sylwetka chwytała się krawędzi metalowej ramy budynku, ukryta przed jego wzrokiem w cieniach, ale głos był łatwo rozpoznawalny. Raito stanął na nogi._

„_Ryuuzaki!"_

_Sylwetka zrobiła chwiejny krok w jego stronę, rozdarta między rzuceniem się z powrotem w bezpiecznie cienie budynku a ruszeniem w jego kierunku. Nie podjąwszy żadnej decyzji stała, ograniczona cieniami. Zamiast tego zawołała ochrypłym głosem, „Nie żyjesz… Ty nie żyjesz od trzech lat! To kolejna z twoich diabelskich sztuczek, Kira. Taka taktyka nigdy nie zadziała."_

_Raito zamrugał, otumaniony. „Ryuuzaki, o czym ty…"_

„_Zabić go! Szybko!"_

_Raito znów odwrócił się w kierunku grupy. Przywódca stał z wyciągniętym ramieniem, palec wskazywał na postać za chłopcem. Pozostała czternastka wyciągnęła swoje zeszyty, przytykając ołówki do bladego jak kość papieru._

_Śmierć wisiała w powietrzu._

_Zamierzali zabić L._

„_Stop!" krzyknął Raito, błyskawicznie skacząc między L a grupę. Czternastka zawahała się. Spojrzenia przeskakiwały między liderem a chłopcem, najwyraźniej onieśmielone. Jedna z figur opuściła rękę i schowała notes do kieszeni. Pozostałe poszły w jej ślady. Ryuuzaki był bezpieczny. Na razie._

_Raito patrzył na przywódcę, ramiona wciąż miał rozsunięte w geście obrony. Szybko zauważył, że coś jest nie w porządku. Lider się śmiał._

„_Ach, Raito, nie widzieliśmy się już jakiś czas, prawda?"_

„_Kim jesteś?" zażądał odpowiedzi, opuszczając ręce. Ten śmiech brzmiał znajomo. Znowu on. „Może powinniśmy znowu połączyć siły i to sprawdzić?"_

_To denerwujące uczucie z tyłu jego głowy eksplodowało, zwalając go z nóg. Zakrył oczy gdy coś, ktoś wszedł do jego umysłu, odpychając jego myśli w tył. W końcu znowu mógł widzieć. Ale był teraz z tyłu, widział L stojącego w cieniu budynku, stawiającego pełne wahania kroki w jego kierunku._

„_Nareszcie, znowu połączyć się z tobą, Raito, jedyną słabością L. Nie masz pojęcia jaką radość mi sprawiasz. I co teraz zrobisz, L? Jak będziesz walczył z kimś, na kogo nie potrafiłeś podnieść ręki trzy lata temu?"_

_Ten głos brzmiał jak jego głos. Ale to niemożliwe. Nie mógłby tak myśleć, czy chcieć mówić takie rzeczy. Co się dzieje? I gdzie jest przywódca grupy?_

„_Raito-kun, co się dzieje?" zapytał L, nareszcie wychodząc z cieni._

Nie, L, proszę, wracaj do środka. Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest stanowczo ze mną nie tak. Proszę, _Raito próbował powiedzieć, ale nie mógł zmusić się do wydania głosu. Miał uczucie jakby odbijał się o betonową ścianę. Usłyszał śmiech. To był jego własny głos. Rzeczywistość zwaliła go z nóg gdy dopasował do siebie wszystkie części układanki. _Nie, nie, nie, nie…

„_Nareszcie, moja ostatnia przeszkoda, usunięta przez osobę, którą kochał ponad życie. Ironia ma tu gorzki posmak, prawda?" Raito poczuł, że jego ręka poruszyła się, ale nie miał nad nią kontroli. Dlaczego nie potrafił zmusić ust do mówienia, dlaczego nie mógł krzyknąć do L, by uciekał? Dlaczego?_

„_Żegnaj."_

_Raito w końcu uzyskał kontrolę, ale było już za późno. W szarych oczach L dostrzegł ból, jego szczupła ręka podniosła się i zakleszczyła na sercu. Oczy zwróciły się na niego, niezrozumienie mieszało się z agonią. Jednak szybko zostały zastąpione przez coś innego. Raito zobaczył śmierć._

_On zabił L._

„Raito…"

_Spojrzał w dół na notatnik w swoich rękach, litery rozmywały się od deszczu i w jego mokrych oczach. Nie potrafił odczytać imion. Nie żeby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Tylko jedno imię się teraz liczyło. Jeśli jego domysły były poprawne, to musiał to zrobić. Nawet jeśli…_

„…jesteś…"

_Patrzył na ciało L opadające na mokry bruk i następna, świeża fala bólu przelała się przez niego, sprawiając, że pisał szybciej i mocniej niż musiał. Obecność w jego umyśle przeklinała go, próbowała odepchnąć rękę, ale nie mogła, nie, kiedy nie było w nim już życia. Skorupa, oto, czym był teraz. Skorupa wypełniająca rozkazy złamanego serca._

„…mną."

_Odliczając sekundy, poczuł ból w lewym ramieniu, przelewający się na klatkę piersiową. Było to uspokajające uczucie, czuł je tym wszystkim, co jeszcze z niego pozostało. Słyszał krzyk furii osobowości, pozostałą czternastkę skaczącą, by go podtrzymać, ale było za późno. Dla wszystkich było za późno. Gdy dołączał do L leżącego na zimnym bruku, słowa wdarły się do jego umierającego umysłu._

„Jesteś. Kirą."

_Zaczął krzyczeć._

* * *

><p>Raito zerwał się ze snu, dziki krzyk przedzierał się przez jego gardło. Jedną rękę zacisnął na piersi, drugą wplątał we włosy tuż za skronią. Agonia wrzała w jego klatce piersiowej, w uszach miał ryk. Poczuł ból między oczami i zdał sobie sprawę, że ręką odcina sobie dopływ tlenu i hiperwentyluje.<p>

„Przejął kontrolę – wszystko stracone – nie chciałem cię zabić – on – on - "

Chłodne ręce objęły jego rozgorączkowaną twarz, pieszcząc jego policzki, oczy, usta, uspokajając oddech. Delikatne słowa były szeptane do jego ucha, wypierając te, które zakorzeniły się tam przed chwilą. Jego oddech zwolnił do zadyszki, uwolnił swoją pierś i głowę z duszącego uścisku i wyciągnął ręce by dosięgnąć swojego wybawcy. Gdy poczuł ciepło i miękki materiał, otworzył oczy. Zachłysną się, wspomnienia jego uczynków z świata snu sugerowały najgorsze. _Nie, nie, nie. _A potem zrobił coś niezwykłego, zaskakując ich obu.

Yagami Raito zaczął płakać.

Jego chwyt zacisnął się i przyciągnął L do siebie, chłonąc jego bliskość. Łzy spadały obficie, chłodne na rozpalonych policzkach, przypomnienie tego, co zrobił, a on poczuł, że L wyciera je, obejmując go jednym ramieniem, w drugim, chłodnym, utulając jego twarz. Jego oddech zwolnił niemal do normalnego rytmu, ale wciąż słyszał deszcz uderzający w beton i ręce śmierci zanurzające się w jego duszę. Potrzebował czegoś…

Otwierając oczy, podniósł głowę by spojrzeć w głębiny tych północnych jezior, pamiętając każdy wzbudzający dreszcze moment z jego snu z lodowatą jasnością. Oczy, które teraz patrzyły na niego z troską, wtedy…

„Przepraszam – jeśli byłbym – on jakoś - " L położył mu palec na ustach, uciszając go.

„To był sen, Raito-kun. Już koniec. Jestem tu, tak jak ty. Już koniec," powiedział delikatnie, patrząc na niego.

_Jesteś Kirą._

Jęk wydobył się z jego spierzchniętych ust i Raito zacisnął oczy. Bez względu na to czy był to sen czy nie, to zdanie będzie go prześladować. Długo myślał o motywach Kiry, o tym, jak pokrywają się z jego własnymi. Czy był seryjnym mordercą? Czy istniała choć mała szansa, że _był_ Kirą?

Ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi L. Nagle poczuł się bardzo zmęczony, ale sen był ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. Sen oznaczał powrót. Nie chciał wracać nigdzie, gdzie L nie byłby osiągalny. Przerażało go to.

„Zostaniesz ze mną?" zapytał, nie podnosząc głowy.

Palce L zatrzymały się na chwilę, zanim znów ruszyły po jego policzku wraz z odpowiedzią, „Czy kiedykolwiek cię zostawiłem, Raito-kun?"

Raito siedział cicho, pozwalając swoim oczom się zamknąć. Może jeśli zaśnie tu, z L, jego palce przy policzku, delikatny, prawie niedostrzegalny dotyk, jego demony go nie dosięgną. Może będzie bezpieczny. Może L będzie bezpieczny.

_Jesteś Kirą._

Zapadł w niespokojny sen.

* * *

><p><em>Opustoszałe nieużytki rozciągały się od horyzontu po horyzont, szkielety budynków zaśmiecały szary krajobraz. Chmury przemieszczały się po niebie, a grzmiące pioruny zwijały się w gniewnych strugach, czekając na uwolnienie. Sylwetki, ani ludzkie, ani potworne, przemieszczały się pod niespokojnym niebem, jedne śpiące, inne grające w jakieś gry, tak naprawdę nie robiące nic.<em>

_Raito siedział na szczycie skały, czerwone oczy obserwowały chmury, ręka bawiła się łańcuchem zdobiącym jego lewy nadgarstek. Nie wiedział na pewno dlaczego go nosi, ale łańcuch w jakiś sposób pocieszał go w takich czasach osamotnienia. Coś dobijało się z tyłu jego umysłu, coś ważnego, co miał zrobić i to zrobić szybko. Coś z jego przeszłego życia, zanim odszedł do tego miejsca śmierci._

_Sylwetka siedząca obok niego była zgarbiona do przodu w znanym mu dobrze stylu, ale nie ludzka. Niebiesko-czarna skóra opinała jego ciało, a niezmienny uśmiech klowna był nadrukowany na jego twarzy. Patrzył na graczy na dole, a _Raito_ nie wiedział, czy jest znudzony czy też podekscytowany. Z taką twarzą nigdy nie mógł być pewny._

_Jego własna twarz ukryta była pod maską z yin i yang. Dwie strony gryzły się ze sobą, co stanowiło całkiem niezłą reprezentację jego przeszłego życia. Zachował większość swoich ludzkich cech – głównie twarz pod maską. Większość jego rodzaju zatrzymała takie nieważne rzeczy gdy się przemieniała, ale nie zostawiali wszystkiego z człowieka, co boleśnie przypominało im zasadę uderzającą w ich ludzkie serca; że ich rodzaj nie może – nie, nie powinien – związywać się z ludźmi._

„_To było to, co muszę zrobić!" powiedział nagle, wstając. Jego kompan spojrzał na niego, i z jakiegoś powodu _Raito_ nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jego imienia. Było tam, znał je dobrze, ale jakoś nie potrafił go wypowiedzieć. _

„_Nie idź do ludzkiego jeziora, _Raito_. Siedziałeś tam wystarczająco długo, by każdego z nas kosztowało to życie." powiedział, jego uśmiech skurczył się odrobinę._

„_Szukasz zabawy. Dlaczego się nie przyłączysz?"_

„_Ludzie są interesujący tylko gdy dasz im jeden z naszych notesów. Nie jestem dłużej zainteresowany." odpowiedział, obracając się z powrotem do graczy. _Raito_ wzruszył ramionami i skoncentrował się na rozwinięciu skrzydeł. Była to cecha, którą cenił w tym życiu – miał skrzydła. Wyrastały prosto z jego łopatek, sprawiając mu ból, który tracił znaczenie gdy tylko wzbijał się w powietrze. Jego kompan szybko stał się tylko małą plamką na ziemi, gdy leciał coraz wyżej, ku atmosferze, rozkoszując się wiatrem we włosach. Zniżył lot i wdzięcznie wylądował na brzegu jeziora. Chowając perliste skrzydła z powrotem wtapiając je w ciało, uklęknął na brzegu swojej prywatnej zatoczki i zagapił się w błyszczące głębiny, oczy lśniły mu oczekiwaniem._

_Obraz utrwalał się, pokazując ciemny pokój oświetlany tylko przez pojedynczy laptop. Jakiś człowiek siedział przed niebieskim światłem, kciuk dołączony do wargi, całkowicie rozczochrane włosy sterczały z czubka głowy. Blada skóra kontrastowała z głębokimi cieniami podkrążającymi w kolorze północy, dowody na bezsenność. Powyciągane dżinsy wisiały na biodrach, jedno kolano podkulił do piersi, drugie wygiął na zewnątrz, palce bosych stóp toczyły swoją wieczną wojnę. Jego, kiedyś biały, sweter podnosił się na wygiętych plecach, ukazując kręgi przebijające się przez skórę. _Raito_ westchnął i poprawił swoją pozycję. L w dalszym ciągu o siebie nie dbał. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to skończy w niebie dużo szybciej niż by na to wskazywała przewidywana długość jego życia. Co ciekawe, gdy _Raito_ spojrzał na jego limit, nie widział pełnego imienia, tylko tą pierwszą literę._

_Nagle L zerwał się, wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, krzycząc w stronę komputera. _Raito_ podniósł głowę starając się rozszyfrować słowa, ale wyglądało na to, że jezioro nie było dziś w nastroju do współpracy. A może _Raito_ po prostu siedział po złej stronie. Wzdychając, wstał i odszedł od pieniących się głębin. Zamgliły się wokół obrazu L, przesyłając mu martwiące go obrazy. L opuszczał swój pokój. Nigdy tego nie robił, jedynie w sprawach najwyższej wagi. _

__Raito_ w końcu uzyskał dźwięk. Usadowiwszy się znowu na brzegu, owinął ramiona wokół kolan, patrząc na scenę rozwijającą się przed jego oczami. L ruszył korytarzem, dźwięk jego bosych stóp uderzających o podłogę jako jedyny rozpraszał ciszę. Była noc. Raito pochylił się, zauważając coś, na co wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Limit życia L nagle zaczął się zmniejszać. Detektyw szedł prosto w ramiona śmierci._

_Przysunął się bliżej jeziora, sięgając w roztargnieniu po zeszyt zwisający mu z biodra. Wiedział, że to zabronione, ale jeśli L wpakuje się w kłopoty…_

_L ruszył w kierunku windy, mrucząc jakieś wyrazy bez ładu i składu. Obrócił się i trzasnął pięścią w ścianę, opuścił głowę, zakrył oczy. _Raito_ niewyraźnie pamiętał coś, błyszczące wspomnienie jego przeszłego życia. Coś było nie tak. Czegoś brakowało. Coś było z nim nie w porządku._

_Winda stanęła, L poleciał do tyłu. _Raito_ podskoczył w kierunku jeziora, wlepiając oczy w obraz L. Widział to wcześniej; czuł to wcześniej. Był tam. Dlaczego miałby tam być? O co chodziło? Kim był dla niego L?_

_Detektyw leżał na plecach, gapiąc się w sufit gdy włączyły się czerwone światła awaryjne. Jego limit życia był niemal na końcu, a _Raito_ czekał, czekał. Jeśli to miał być wypadek w windzie, był bezsilny. Nie mógł powstrzymać czegoś nieożywionego._

_Łańcuch na jego lewej dłoni zaczął go palić. Podrapał się bezmyślnie, patrząc, czekając. Nic się nie działo, życie L kontynuowało odliczanie. Już prawie; był już niemal martwy. Nagle winda otworzyła się i ktoś wszedł do środka._

__Raito_ wciągnął gwałtownie oddech i natychmiast wyciągnął zeszyt. Bez namysłu zaczął pisać imię drugiego człowieka, patrząc jak sięga pod kurtkę, maniakalny uśmiech na twarzy. Ołówek skończył pisać ostatnią literę imienia, i wtedy się zaczęło._

_Najpierw ręce. _Raito_ upuścił srebrny ołówek na ziemię, tracąc czucie, gdy jego ramiona zmieniały się w pył, a klatka piersiowa płonęła od łańcucha. Próbował go zerwać, ale było za późno. Patrząc rozkojarzonym wzrokiem odczekał ostatnie sekundy. Człowiek w windzie złapał się za serce i upadł. Raito poczuł, jak diaboliczny uśmiech wkrada mu się na twarz. Ale nawet wtedy, gdy życie człowieka uleciało, limit L nie przestał się kurczyć. Przeciwnie, spadał coraz szybciej. Raito patrzył z niedowierzaniem. Ten człowiek nie był przyczyną śmierci detektywa? Więc co nią było?_

_Winda zatrzęsła się i opadła o kilka cali. Rait poczuł, że jego klatka piersiowa jest wchłaniana przez pył; był prawie martwy. Zastanawiał się niewyraźnie, co go czeka po śmierci. Łańcuchy nadał płonęły z pasją wokół jego ciała, jednak on już nic nie czuł. Był tak samo blisko śmierci jak L._

_Winda opadła._

_A on obrócił się w pył._

* * *

><p>Raito obudził się z krzykiem. Jego całe ciało płonęło; łańcuchy, były w ogniu! Musiał je z siebie zrzucić! Drapał swoją skórę, rozrywał ją na strzępy, ale ogień tylko się pogarszał. Jego lewe ramię było w płomieniach, jego palce poczuły chłodny metal, szarpnął go w furii. Nie chciał puścić. Dlaczego nie puszczał?<p>

Nagle usłyszał klik. Łańcuch opadł. Płomienie zniknęły.

Oddychając ciężko spojrzał w górę. L siedział obok niego, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami. W jego ręce błyszczał srebrny klucz, a między nimi wisiał obraźliwy łańcuch, zimny i jasny, kajdanki zakrwawione przez rozdrapane palce Raito. Chłopak mrugnął, sen był dla niego bardzo rzeczywisty, włącznie z faktem, że L umarł w windzie i siedział teraz obok niego, niecałe trzy centymetry dalej.

Raito sięgnął w górę, pozostawiając krwawe smugi ze swoich palców na bladych policzkach L. Detektyw obserwował go, szacując obrażenia, jakie na psychice chłopaka wywarł jego sen, zastanawiając się, czy Raito naprawdę jest sobą.

„Rozmywająca się granica pomiędzy rzeczywistością i snem każe mi zapytać. Co jest prawdziwe? Czy ja jestem prawdziwy? Kim jestem? Czym jestem?" zapytał Raito, opuszki jego palców opierały się o policzek L. Detektyw podniósł rękę, chwytając nadgarstek chłopaka.

„Raito-kun, to był tylko sen. Masz 40 stopni gorączki, a jeśli nie uda mi się jej zbić, będę musiał przenieść cię do zdrowszego otoczenia niż nasz pokój." szepnął, szukając jego oczu.

„Gorączka?"

„Tak. Masz koszmary. Czytałem o nich przy sposobności, jednak nigdy nie byłem świadkiem żadnego. Nie poddawaj się czemuś tak trywialnemu." wyjaśnił L.

Raito potrząsną głową. Nie rozumiał tego. Nic nie rozumiał. Może _to_ był sen?

„Czy będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zrobię coś pochopnego?" zapytał.

„W twoim obecnym stanie będę miał bardzo coś przeciwko."

„Niestety nie była to odpowiedź jaką pragnąłem usłyszeć."

„Raito-kun, posłuchaj mnie. To jest rzeczywistość. Bez względu na to, w co wierzysz, musisz odpocząć i wypocić gorączkę. Wracaj do snu." L uwolnił swój nadgarstek i popchnął go z powrotem na poduszki, przyszpilając spojrzeniem. Raito zamknął oczy. Jeśli L mówił prawdę, to wyglądało na to, że złapał infekcję i potrzebował natychmiastowej opieki lekarskiej. Jednak to by wymagało zjechania windą, a jakoś w tej chwili nie dowierzał mechanicebv.

Chłodny okład pojawił się na jego czole, otworzył oczy. L znowu siedział obok niego, na szafce nocnej stała miska, jego rękawy były podwinięte. Opuścił oczy by spotkać jego wzrok i wrócił do pracy, gładząc jego czoło.

„Jeśli opanowałeś już emocje na tyle, by rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu, musiałeś zauważyć, że nasze miejsca pracy przestały istnieć." wymruczał L. Raito rozejrzał się po pokoju i spostrzegł, że w miejscu, gdzie stało biurko, jest teraz rozciągające się od ściany do ściany ogromne okno. Kiedy i jak Ryuuzakiemu udało się zainstalować coś takiego było poza jego zdolnością pojmowania. „Nasz pokój był ukierunkowany na pracę. Tymczasem, gdy przenosimy się na górę, powinniśmy odpoczywać. Poza tym atmosfera czyjejś sypialni nie powinna być ponura." Raito uśmiechnął się słabo, rozmowa na nieważny temat uspokajała go. L zdjął okład z jego czoła by ponownie zanurzyć go w misce z wodą i położyć mu na szyi, zmuszając go do oderwania od siebie wzroku.

„Dlaczego nie zabrałeś mnie do szpitala?" zapytał Raito.

L zmarszczył brwi. „Czy uważasz, że nie nadaję się do opieki nad tobą, Raito-kun?"

„Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób, Ryuuzaki, ale jeśli twoja diagnoza jest słuszna, to mam infekcję i potrzebuję natychmiastowej pomocy lekarza." wyjaśnił Raito, zerkając na L. Jego oczy zamgliły się. Zmęczenie znowu o sobie przypominało. Nie, musiał spróbować czegoś zanim znowu pogrąży się w nawiedzonym śnie.

„Zbadałem cię pod tym kątem. Żadnych wykrytych infekcji, żadnych neurologicznych problemów. Masz gorączkę."

„Więc pozwól mi czegoś spróbować."

Nerwowy węzeł w jego żołądku powrócił do życia, zmieniając się w falę rozbijającą się po jego głowie, unoszącą ze sobą rozsądnego, logicznego Raito i pozwalając instynktownemu Raito przejąć kontrolę. Odtrącił już ostrożność w windzie, więc dlaczego nie zrobić tego teraz?

Przełykając ciężko, Raito zaplątał jedną rękę w bluzę L, przysuwając go bliżej. Zamykając oczy, podniósł drugą rękę, owijając ją na nadgarstku przyciśniętym do jego szyi. Przesunął się do przodu i przycisnął usta do policzka L, muskając go tylko wargami. Poczuł, jak detektyw odetchnął, zaskoczony, a Raito obrócił usta, pociągając je delikatnie na wargi detektywa, ignorując jęki swojego wewnętrznego racjonalisty. Chciał tego. Chciał tego już od jakiegoś czasu.

Wystarczyłoby jedno proste pchnięcie i Raito znalazłby się z powrotem w pościeli, zamykając część siebie, która stała się ostatnio niesamowicie silna. Zapomniałby każde uczucie, każdą myśl dotyczącą Ryuuzakiego. Nigdy by nie pozwolił, by coś takiego się powtórzyło jeśli L postanowiłby go odepchnąć. Ale tego nie zrobił. Ręka niebędąca w uścisku chłopca podniosła okład. L poruszył delikatnie ustami, testując je przeciw Raito, wzmacniając ciśnienie na jego wargi. Raito postanowił nie eksperymentować z delikatną równowagą pomiędzy nimi, tylko w dalszym ciągu gładził nadgarstek L.

Nagle detektyw zmienił taktykę. Poruszył się, wyrywając rękę z uścisku i kładąc ją na piersi chłopca, pchając go z powrotem na poduszki. Przemieszczając drugą rękę na tył jego szyi, wplatając palce w mahoniowe włosy, pogłębił pocałunek, pociągając zębami za dolną wargę Raito. Chłopak poczuł, jak skoczyła mu gorączka na tą nagłą zmianę dominacji. L pociągnął jego wargę jeszcze raz, zanim oderwał się, patrząc na niego zachmurzonymi oczami.

„Mówiłem ci, że będę bardzo przeciwko temu, żebyś zrobił coś pochopnego," wyszeptał, przeczesują włosy Raito, zanim położył okład z powrotem na jego rozpalonym czole. „Sen jest jedynym lekarstwem na twoją gorączkę, Raito-kun. Idź, walcz ze swoimi demonami. Ja nie odejdę."

Zmęczenie opadło na powieki Raito, ciągnąc je w dół. Podniósł palec do ust i uśmiechną się lekko do L, zanim znowu opadł w nawiedzoną ciemność.

* * *

><p><em>Był to kolejny, przygnębiający dzień, słońce ukryte za chmurą smogu wznoszącą się ze stałego zmęczenia miasta. Raito patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem przez okno, jego palec trącał okładkę dziennika. Jego kwatery były poza głównym budynkiem Kiry, a on właśnie wrócił ze spotkania. Następny dzień, następny żałosny dzień bez nikogo, by go z nim dzielić. Oczywiście, miał Amane Misę, błagającą o jego uwagę, ale to do niego nie przemawiało. Nie odkąd – nie, nie będzie dziś myślał o <em>nim. _Potrzebował spokojnego umysłu by zamknąć sprawy Kiry. Ale może później pójdzie do piekarni na rogu by go uhonorować._

_Raito wstał, wzdrygając się. Proste przyjemności. Oto, czego dostarczała Misa. Zapełniała ich apartament rzeczami o małej przydatności. Wszystkim, czego Raito naprawdę potrzebował był laptop, jego garderoba i zeszyt. No, i ten mały sejf który ukrywał pod łóżkiem, ale o nim nikt nie wiedział. On sam odmawiał przyjęcia jego istnienia do wiadomości z wyjątkiem tych deszczowych nocy, gdy czuł się opuszczony, a jego umysł przesuwał się w kierunku wspomnień o _nim_. Nie, nie będzie sobie tego robił. Pójdzie do piekarni, kupi mały kawałek truskawkowego ciasta, i sprawa będzie załatwiona na ten tydzień. Żadnych więcej myśli._

_Raito opuścił apartament, kierując się prosto od drzwi na zatłoczony chodnik. Ludzie trzymali głowy opuszczone, nie chcąc dawać po sobie poznać, że zauważają jego albo siebie nawzajem. Świat łatwo podporządkował się Kirze, ale funkcjonował na lęku przed śmiercią spoczywającą w rękach ich nowego Boga. Raito przyłączył się do tłumu._

_Spojrzał na szyld, wchodząc do wesołej piekarni, która otworzyła się kilka tygodni temu. Misa natychmiast wyciągnęła go, by zaspokoić swoje deserowe potrzeby. Niestety, Raito przypomniało to o _nim.

_Nienawidził tego, jak nie potrafił mu uciec, niezależnie od tego ile minęło lat, ani jak bardzo był zapomniany przez innych. Ale Raito podtrzymywał jego pamięć, nawet jego miłość za pomocą tego głupiego małego sejfu pod swoim łóżkiem. A teraz wchodził do piekarni, by kupić sobie kawałek ciasta, a wszystko z myślą o _nim.

„_Kawałek ciasta truskawkowego, proszę."_

„_Oczywiście" powiedziała młoda kobieta za kontuarem, rumieniąc się, ostrożnie odcinając kawałek ciasta. Raito zauważył, że nie udało jej się ukroić kawałka z truskawką._

„_Ach, a truskawka na czubku byłaby doskonała," powiedział, wskazując na ciasto._

_Jej rumieniec się pogłębił, znowu zagłębiła chłodny nóż odkrawając następny kawałek, który wręczyła Raito drżącymi rękami. Chłopak uruchomił swój urok i zostawił ją z niewydaną resztą, wynosząc ciasto za drzwi._

_Raito wrócił do apartamentu, zamykając się na podwójny zamek. Misa była poza miastem – właściwie poza krajem – i tej nocy będzie zupełnie sam. Wszedł do sypialni i, po zdjęciu kurtki i położeniu ciasta na stole, podniósł swój sejf._

_Typując kod, otworzył drzwiczki i spojrzał do środka. Oprócz zakurzonego laptopa – niesamowicie przestarzałego jak na te czasy – był tam tylko stary chiński serwis do herbaty i para kajdanek, z odległością dwóch stóp między nimi. Przesunął ogniwa łańcucha przez palce, pociągając kajdanki. Wspomnienia były dla niego trudne, ale pozwolił im błyszczeć zamiast zamykać je gdzieś daleko, jak swój sejf. Wstał z serwisem do herbaty, przenosząc go do zlewu i napełniając wodą, by zaparzyć herbatę, którą _on_ lubił najbardziej. Przenosząc go z powrotem na stole, rozłożył dwie filiżanki i wyjął ciasto, kładąc je koło pustego nakrycia naprzeciw siebie. Jego oczy wypełniły wspomnienia, gdy spojrzał na kajdanki i zacisnął je na swoim lewym nadgarstku z lekkim kliknięciem. Otworzył laptop, poczekał aż się włączy i odnalazł gotycką literę, której _on_ używał, pozwalając jej błyszczeć na swoim białym tle. Pokój wypełnił się delikatnym światłem, a jego myśli – żałobnymi wspomnieniami._

_Nalał herbaty do jednej filiżanki, drugą wypełniając whiskey. Ręką, która nigdy nie opuszczała notatnika na jego biodrze, podniósł ją w toaście, patrząc na swoje miasto i zastanawiając się niewyraźnie, czy jeszcze kiedyś _go_ zobaczy._

„_Za ciebie, L."_

* * *

><p>Raito nie obudził się z krzykiem. Zamiast tego obudził się z strumieniami łez na chłodnych policzkach. Jego gorączka została ujarzmiona.<p>

Otworzył oczy, niewyraźnie rozglądając się po pokoju. Wszystko było białe. Gdzie on był? To nie był ich pokój, ani główne kwatery, z L przy jego boku. Dziwne uczucie płynęło od jego ręki do ciała, sprawiając, że stał się otumaniony. Otrząsnął się, przyzwyczajając oczy do mdłego światła i rozejrzał jeszcze raz.

Był w białym pokoju, słyszał wokół siebie jakieś rytmiczne popiskiwania, jakby urządzeń. Delikatne głosy dochodziły zza ściany, wypełniając to miejsce uspokajającym gwarem. Raito zorientował się, że nie jest sam.

Cała drużyna siedziała wokół niego, wszyscy uśpieni. Jego ojciec siedział najbliżej, jego głowa odwrócona była w drugą stronę. Raito poruszył prawą ręką, rozkurczając palce. Podnosząc dłoń, otarł nią łzy na policzkach.

„Twoja gorączka została usunięta, Raito-kun."

Raito zwrócił oczy w jego stronę. L siedział skulony na krześle, ręce wokół kolan. Jego oczy były widoczne zza przedramion i mrugały spokojnie w jego kierunku. Kręgi pod jego północnymi oczami pogłębiły się zadziwiająco.

„Jak długo?"

„Trzynaście godzin i dwadzieścia siedem minut," odpowiedział L. „Twoja gorączka podskoczyła gdy tylko zasnąłeś. Byłem zmuszony do działania. Miałeś 41 stopni gdy dotarliśmy do szpitala, i gorączka rosła, Raito-kun. Zmusiłeś mnie do pokazania się ludziom."

Usta Raito uniosły się na dźwięk jego obrażonego tonu. Poczuł się lepiej na myśl, że Ryuuzaki w końcu zabrał go do szpitala, ale odczuł również dziwne niezadowolenie. Chciał być sam na sam z detektywem.

L podniósł jedną rękę do ust, przygryzając paznokieć. Raito zamknął oczy i położył się z powrotem na poduszkach, przypominając sobie sny. Powoli zaczynały się zacierać, choć wciąż pamiętał coś o zeszycie, i to jedno zdanie… Kira. On był Kirą. Nie, to niemożliwe. Choć L wciąż go podejrzewał, on sam nie wierzył, że byłby w stanie popełnić morderstwo. Mógłby?

„Myślisz o swoich snach, Raito-kun?" zapytał L. Raito otworzył oczy by spojrzeć na rywala. „Niektórzy mówią, że demony gorączki przekazują prawdę w czystej formie, inni uważają, że ukazują przyszłość danej osoby. Ja sam nigdy nie miałem takiego koszmaru, więc nie wniosę własnego wkładu do tego twierdzenia. Jego kciuk przesunął się na górną wargę. „Czy mogę zapytać, o czym były twoje sny, Raito-kun?"

Raito przewinął swoje wspomnienia, zastanawiając się, czy L uzna jego sen o byciu Kirą za dowód, a może przyznanie się do winy? Gdy przedzierał się przez własną pamięć, przypomniał sobie coś, coś spomiędzy poplątanych snów.

Pocałunek.

Raito zwrócił oczy na L, obserwującego go z nieobecną miną i poczuł bezdenną dziurę zasysającą jego żołądek. Mógł to zwalić na chorobę albo udawać, że nic nie pamięta. Ale oczywiście, zauważył za późno, że jego twarz zdradziła zbyt dużo. Szlag by to trafił.

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się i Raito został zwolniony z obowiązku tłumaczenia swojego odkrycia. Pielęgniarka i wysoka kobieta w białym kitlu weszły do pokoju. Spojrzał na nie, nagle nieufny. L schował głowę w ramionach, ukrywając twarz.

„Yagami Raito?" powiedziała kobieta, podnosząc papiery. Jej głos był zimny, a piwne oczy patrzyły na niego, podliczając.

Ojciec zerwał się ze snu, tak jak reszta drużyny. Przetarł zmęczoną twarz ręką zanim spojrzał na Raito i lekarkę, która właśnie naciskała jakieś guziki na maszynie za jego łóżkiem.

„Co się dzieje?"

„Yagami-san, muszę z panem porozmawiać." pani doktor odwróciła się do ojca. Spojrzała na L, który ignorował wszystko w pokoju, bawiąc się bezmyślnie srebrnymi kajdankami na swoim nadgarstku. Raito spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że nie ma ich na sobie. L musiał je zdjąć. Dzięki Bogu, że o tym pomyślał.

Ojciec wstał i wyszedł za lekarką, zostawiając drużynę z pielęgniarką. Napisała kilka pomiarów i wyjęła Raito kroplówkę, zanim również znikła.

W końcu Matsuda przemówił.

„Co się stało, Raito-kun?" zapytał nieśmiało.

Raito spojrzał na L, zastanawiając się, co im powiedział. Najwyraźniej nic.

„Zostałem poturbowany pudłami. To i obrażenia od łańcuch spowodowały gorączkę. Z powodu obniżonej odporności powodowanej niedoborami snu najwyraźniej wdała się infekcja. Nie ma czym się martwić Matsuda. Już wszystko w porządku." wyjaśnił Raito. O tak, proste fakty. To powinno wszystkich uspokoić.

„Nie, nie to miałem na myśli. Chciałem zapytać, dlaczego opuściłeś pokój medyczny? Nie mogliśmy was znaleźć, aż w końcu Ryuuzaki zniósł cię ze schodów," wyjaśnił pośpiesznie Matsuda, zerkając na Mogiego.

Raito znowu spojrzał na L, zastanawiając się jak długo grupa do szukała. Była noc gdy obudził się po raz drugi, a w pokoju medycznym był koło dziewiątej rano, co oznaczało….

Nieobecny przez przynajmniej osiemnaście godzin.

Drzwi otworzyły się znowu, tym razem wszedł ojciec Raito, pchający przed sobą wózek inwalidzki. Doktor weszła zaraz za nim, kiwając głową gdy notowała coś w swoich papierach. Skinęła w stronę Raito i L zanim opuściła pokój, jej obcasy stukały jeszcze jakiś czas zanim ucichły w gwarze szpitala.

„Chodź, Raito," powiedział ojciec grubym głosem. Odwrócił się do L, „Wszystko zostało przygotowane, Ryuuzaki."

„Dziękuję, Yagami-san." L rozwinął się ze swojego fotela, podszedł do Raito. Założył mu kajdanki, skinął w kierunku łańcucha. Raito gapił się na niego nieufnie.

„Nie mogłeś tego zrobić na zewnątrz, Ryuuzaki?"

„Nie, mógłbyś czegoś spróbować w tym nieszkodliwym szpitalu, Yagami-kun," wyjaśnił L, podnosząc rękę do ust, uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego ustach. Raito przewrócił oczami i usadowił się na wózku, bardziej z powodu ojca niż konieczności.

Gdy wyjechali ze szpitala, L przy jego boku, Raito nic nie mógł poradzić – uniósł swój kciuk do ust, przesuwając delikatną powierzchnią paznokcia po wardze. Koszmary przebijały się przez jego umysł, mieszając się ze sobą, mącąc jego myśli. Nie mógł rozszyfrować ich znaczenia, ani wywnioskować, dlaczego mu się przyśniły. Nagle zorientował się, co on robi. Opuszczając rękę, położył ją na kolanach. Wyszli z budynku nie bez zdziwionych spojrzeń skierowanych w ich stronę, głównie z powodu łączącego ich łańcucha. Raito w duchu przeklął L.

Światło oślepiło go, a on podniósł rękę, by osłonić oczy. Z niedowierzaniem gapił się na to, co go czekało.

„Ryuuzaki, dlaczego na parkingu stoi _helikopter?_"

To będzie długa podróż do domu.


	5. Gra z intelektem

**A/N: **Ohayo! No i udało się przetłumaczyć rozdział 5. Coś dla wielbicielek fluffyego fluffa:) Za kilka dni urodzinki (moje, tłumacza) więc bardzo bym prosiła o review w prezencie! Tak, od ciebie też,** partofforever**, stęskniłam się za Tobą:)

Aha, i rozumiem, że dziś moja kolej:) Nie posiadam ani Death Note, ani jego bohaterów. Gdybym ich miała, uwierzcie mi, manga i anime byłyby duuuuuużo bardziej... interesujące:P Nie jest to również moje opowiadanie, należy do Ashinan.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5<strong>

**Gra z intelektem**

Raito osunął się na swój fotel, litery odbijały się w jego oczach. Ekran pokazywał mu najnowsze doniesienia o ofiarach Kiry, ale co w tym nowego? Minęło pięć dni, odkąd został zwolniony ze szpitala, a dziś był pierwszy dzień jego powrotu do pracy. Ojciec nie pozwolił mu dołączyć do śledztwa, zanim nie odzyska choć odrobiny energii, ale tak czy inaczej Raito niewiele spał, martwiąc się czymś tak trywialnym i nieważnym, że nie powinien nawet myśleć o dodawaniu tego do wciąż rosnącej listy zmartwień.

Pocałunek.

L siedział obok niego, układając kostki cukru jedną ręką, pisząc drugą. Mały widelczyk wystawał mu z ust, a jego podkrążone oczy były przyklejone do niebieskiego ekranu przed nim. Wydawał się niewzruszony czymkolwiek, co Raito robił w trakcie choroby, ale chłopak nie obserwował go już od jakieś czasu, więc nie był pewien.

Patrzył na te smukłe palce przenoszące kostki cukru z punktu A do punktu B niemal bezmyślnie, a jego wzrok powędrował wzdłuż ręki L do jego twarzy. Widelec poruszał się w górę i w dół, a Raito wiedział, że L porusza nim wokół języka. Dlaczego sprawiło to, że zadrżał? Wyrzucając wszystkie brudne myśli z umysłu, pozwolił swoim oczom wędrować po twarzy L, zatrzymując je w końcu na grubym kosmyku włosów, który odłączył się od reszty i owijał wokół jego oka.

„Yagami-kun, zapewniłem nam miejsce odpowiednie do pracy nad śledztwem, ale ty wydajesz się mylić jego priorytety. Proszę, zwróć swój wzrok na ekran zamiast na moją osobę." wycedził L, sowie oczy zerknęły na niego. Widelec został wyjęty z jego ust i zanurzony w ogromnej porcji ciasta z truskawkami, którą detektyw wygrzebał z mini-baru. Raito mrugnął i przeniósł swoją uwagę na komputer. Była trzecia siedemnaście rano, a L powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że Raito nie robi nic od dwóch godzin i piętnastu minut. Nigdy nic nie robił po pierwszej. Ale tak właściwie, to czy L kiedykolwiek zwracał na to uwagę?

„Ryuuzaki, czy moglibyśmy odpocząć przez resztę nocy?"

Wyszukana odpowiedź:

„Nie."

Raito westchnął, naciskając myszkę. Klikając na losowe dokumenty pozwolił im pojawiać się na ekranie zanim jego umysł znowu gdzieś zawędruje. Jeśli nie pozwoli swoim oczom zjeżdżać z ekranu, może L nie domyśli się, że rozważa wydarzenia z czasu swojej gorączki. Pamiętał każdy szczegół pocałunku z lodowatą jasnością, choć nie mógł dokładnie przywołać każdego szczegółu snów. Pamiętał prawie wszystko, ale były też zamazane fragmenty. Wiedział, że śmierć L była zawsze nieuchronna lub nawet już się wydarzyła. To, w połączeniu z niektórymi kluczowymi elementami fabuły kżdego snu dawało zbyt mało. Nie pamiętał podstaw, ani dlaczego mu się to przyśniło. Czy tylko reakcja na śmierć L była temu winna?

Jego ręka poruszyła się, kursor najechał na jeden z ukrytych pasków na ekranie i otworzył okno. Zerkając na kompana, by upewnić się, że jest zajęty pracą, Raito zaczął grać.

Chwilę później:

„Raito-kun, powinieneś podwyższyć stawkę o trzy tysiące."

Raito podskoczył, zerkając na L, który teraz siedział zaraz obok niego. Przełykając głośno w odpowiedzi na ten bliski kontakt – L był na wyciągnięcie ręki – powrócił wzrokiem do ekranu i podwyższył stawkę.

„Nie wiedziałem, że preferujesz pokera w pracy, Raito-kun." wymamrotał L, patrząc na grę.

„Zwykle tego nie robię. Choć tej nocy miałem nadzieję na coś nadzwyczajnego." odpowiedział Raito. Przygryzł język w momencie, gdy słowa opuściły jego wargi, jego umysł tańczył wokół obrazów, których wolałby nie widzieć. Mentalnie spojrzał z wściekłością na tę część jego umysłu, odpychając ją w kąt.

Kliknął i poczekał na rozdanie, napięty ze względu na to, jak blisko był detektyw. Dlaczego L nie odsyła go do pracy? Coś było nie w porządku…

„Postaw wszystko," nagle powiedział L, jego kciuk naciskał na dolną wargę. Raito uniósł brew. „Pozostali najprawdopodobniej blefują," wskazał na dół ekranu, „ona ma parę, mniejszą od dziesiątek. A on," wskazał na lewą stronę Raito „ma tylko jedną kartę pasującą do koloru i wyższą, królową. Nie przebije cię. Wejdź zza wszystko." L podsunął się bliżej.

„Przegrasz wszystkie moje pieniądze - "

„Pozwolę ci spać. A teraz wejdź za wszystko."

Raito westchnął i kliknął, zastanawiając się, dlaczego L na to pozwala. Czy to sztuczka? Jego umysł znowu rozpoczął nowy temat, tym razem, bogu dzięki, nie brudny. Jeśli to następny podstęp, by zdobyć dowód, że on jest Kirą – nie, L użyłby czegoś bardziej wyrafinowanego.

Tylko jedna z dwóch osób podjęła jego wyzwanie, a z trójką wiedział, że wygra. Zerkając na L zauważył, że detektyw nie patrzy na ekran, ale na niego. W jego oczach było coś dziwnego, coś, czego Raito nie mógł określić.

„Wygrałeś. A teraz wracaj do pracy." L odepchnął się stopą od biurka, przesuwając swój fotel na miejsce. Jego włosy zakryły oczy, nie dopuszczając Raito do wglądu w jego emocje. Chłopak zaklął cicho pod nosem i wrócił do dokumentów.

„Ryuuzaki, czy w pokoju jest coś do jedzenia?"

„Raito-kun, unikasz pracy jak zarazy. Twoje zachowanie wraz z twoją nagłą awersją do wszystkiego, co dotyczy śledztwa podniosło prawdopodobieństwo, że jesteś Kirą do siedmiu procent."

Raito przewrócił oczami. Znowu?

„_Nie jestem Kirą._ Przegapiłem obiad, a teraz jestem głodny. Czy to wystarczająco dobre wytłumaczenie?"

„Nie. Jedzenie jest w lodówce, w tym kierunku," L wskazał na telewizor po drugiej stronie pokoju. Oko Raito drgnęło. To było znajome uczucie, a nie drgało od tygodnia. Wstając, ruszył w kierunku telewizora, ale został zatrzymany gdy L szarpnął go z powrotem za łańcuch. Raito obrócił się i wbił w detektywa rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

„O co chodzi, Ryuuzaki?"  
>„Powiedziałem, że twoje wytłumaczenie mnie nie satysfakcjonuje, w związku z czym nie możesz opuścić stanowiska pracy." oznajmił L, przyjmując spokojnie jego wściekły wzrok.<p>

Raito poczuł drgnięcie drugiego oka. W porządku, jeśli tak chce to rozegrać, to on wciąż miał jedną kartę, która całkowicie rozbroi detektywa.

„Niedawno zostałem zwolniony ze szpitala. Nie spałem wystarczająco długo, nie mówiąc już o jedzeniu. Nawrót choroby stał się prawdopodobny," wyjaśnił Raito, patrząc w oczy L. Zobaczył poczucie winy przemykające się przez nie, ledwie zauważalne. Dobrze. Poczucie winy nie było czymś, co pierwszy lepszy człowiek może tak po prostu zignorować. Z drugiej strony, nie miał stu procent pewności, że L _był_ istotą ludzką, więc taka taktyka mogła nie zadziałać na detektywa.

„W porządku, Raito-kun." L wygramolił się z fotela i podążył za nim przez pokój, patrząc z niecierpliwością, jak chłopak grzebie w lodówce.

„Tu nie ma nic jadalnego!" wykrzyknął, patrząc na L. Detektyw kucnął obok niego, wciskając głowę w wąską przestrzeń między Raito a lodówką, by spojrzeć do środka. Raito poczuł, że jego twarz płonie ze względu na tą niespodziewaną bliskość. Nie będzie w stanie dłużej znosić czegoś takiego. L podniósł rękę, przypadkowo ocierając nią o jego ciało i zaczął szperać w chłodziarce. Raito zamknął oczy, starając się każdą komórką swojego ciała ignorować uczucia, jakie detektyw w nim wzbudzał. _L, niech cię szlag._

„Raito-kun?" chłopak zamrugał, zdając sobie sprawę, że detektyw coś do niego mówi. Trzymał w ręku coś w rodzaju cukrowego prostokąta. „Gwałtowna bladość na twojej twarzy sugeruje, że prawdopodobieństwo nawrotu wzrosło o sześćdziesiąt trzy procent. Może powinieneś odpocząć?"

Raito przełkną ciężko i odebrał prostokąt od L, zerkając na niego. Cokolwiek to było, nie wyglądało mu na _jedzenie_. Po tych wszystkich latach, po raz pierwszy był zaniepokojony perspektywą posiłku.

L wstał, pociągając za sobą Raito. Zapisał dane na obu komputerach i zawlókł go w stronę sypialni, podnosząc przy okazji swój laptop. Raito wyrzucił prostokąt do kosza zanim opuścił pokój, wiedząc, że to będzie jedna z _takich_ nocy.

Gdy wrócił ze szpitala, musiał siedzieć w swoim pokoju, co oznaczało, że _L_ musiał siedzieć w swoim pokoju. Oczywiście, niezbyt mu się to podobało. Opiekowanie się jedynym podejrzanym w sprawie seryjnego morderstwa w czasie choroby nie było czymś, o czym apewne myślał, gdy ich ze sobą skuwał. Więc kiedy Raito wiercił się, próbując zasnąć, L pisał na laptopie, siedząc po swojej stronie łóżka i wypełniając pokój niebieskim światłem. Raito został zredukowany do mamrotającego przekleństwa bagażu na łóżku.

Opadając na materac, schował twarz w poduszce, zanurzając się w miękkim materiale. Łóżko wgłębiło się na miejscu obok niego, a on obrócił lekko głowę zerkając na detektywa. L gapił się w przestrzeń, całkowicie ignorując obecność Raito. Jego oczy były pełne wewnętrznego zmieszania, choć jego twarz zdradzała tak mało emocji, z wyjątkiem drgającego leciutko policzka przy ustach. Raito patrzył, jak detektyw podnosi dłoń do ust, łapiąc delikatny paznokieć zębami. Wspomnienie o zębach L łapiących jego wargę w ten sam sposób nieproszone przeleciało przez jego głowę, a on poczuł, że się rumieni. Dobrze, że twarz miał zakrytą poduszką i włosami.

„Raito-kun, co pamiętasz ze swojej gorączki?" nagle zapytał L, podnosząc głowę w jego kierunku. Raito mrugnął. A to skąd się wzięło?

„Aby być szczerym, bardzo niewiele. To, co pamiętam, wolałbym zapomnieć, a reszta to tylko splątana masa wrażeń. Dlaczego?"

L potrząsną głową, ale zatrzymał ją w połowie ruchu. „Zawahałeś się."

Raito przełkną, wyglądając na L spod grzywki. Detektyw obserwował go przez swoją własną, unosząc brew. „Co miałbym ukrywać, Ryuuzaki?"

„Wszystko," L okręcił się tak, że siedział teraz dokładnie naprzeciw niego. „Jak już powiedziałem w szpitalu, demony gorączki zawierają w sobie okruchy prawdy."

Raito zmarszczył brwi. Miał mdlące wrażenie, że L po prostu stara się zmusić go, by powiedział, że pamięta sen o byciu Kirą i to, że L umierał w każdym jego koszmarze. Nie był zbyt zachwycony tym pomysłem, szczególnie, że z każdego snu budził się z krzykiem lub płaczem. Cholera, raz nawet obudził się, by pocałować doprowadzającego go aktualnie do szału detektywa. Szlag, znowu się zarumienił.

„Jak już powiedziałem, większości nie pamiętam." Raito obrócił twarz całkowicie do poduszki, tłumiąc słowa. „Czy możemy iść spać?"

„Twoje unikanie tematu wiedzie mnie do konkluzji, że kłamiesz, Raito-kun. Co pamiętasz?"

Raito zacisnął zęby. Nie, nie powie, że pamięta pocałunek. Nie, nie przyzna, że pamięta bycie Kirą. I nie, nie powie, że L zginął w każdym z jego snów. Nie zrobi tego.

„Nic."

„Wahanie."

„Przestań mnie drażnić."

„Przestań kłamać."

„Cholera, Ryuuzaki, nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać!" wykrzyknął Raito, odrzucając poduszkę. Spojrzał ze złością na L, który odwzajemnił jego wzrok.

„Poczucie winy"

„Nie czuję się winny."

„Co pamiętasz?"

„Wszystko, w porządku?" warknął, rzucając się na detektywa. „ Pamiętam każdy detal! Pamiętam zniszczone miasto; pamiętam zamaskowane postacie; pamiętam głosy; pamiętam ciebie, upadającego na ziemię; pamiętam łańcuchy; pamiętam windę; pamiętam jak twój czas się kończył; pamiętam apartament; pamiętam ciasto; pamiętam sejf; pamiętam rocznicę twojej śmierci; i pamiętam, że cię _pocałowałem_! Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?"

Udało mu się przyszpilić L do łóżka, ręce po obu stronach jego głowy. L patrzył na niego w zaszokowanym milczeniu, palce rozstawione naprzeciwko jego torsu. Raito spojrzał mu w oczy, szukając czegoś. Zobaczył mieszaninę szoku i niepewności. Nic, co mógłby użyć. Dlaczego ten doprowadzający do szału detektyw tak go pociągał? Dlaczego mu pozwolił? Co było w L takiego, że jego krew wrzała, zarówno w przyjemny jak i bolesny sposób?

„Dlaczego zawsze musisz wiedzieć?" wyszeptał Raito, zamykając oczy i wypuszczając delikatnie powietrze. Jego głowa opadła, a on znów otworzył oczy, patrząc dokładnie w źrenice detektywa. „Moje sny przerażają mnie; czyżbyś nie słyszał moich krzyków? Wszystko w nich, wszystko uderzyło zbyt blisko serca. I _ty_. Zawsze byłeś w moich snach. _I byłeś martwy._"

Następna emocja przemknęła przez twarz detektywa, tym razem był to strach. Raito odetchnął, znów zamykając oczy, by przypomnieć sobie bolesne uczucie. Pamiętał Kirę przejmującego władzę nad nim, pamiętał wyglądanie z krańca włąsnego umysłu na L wychodzącego z cieni, niepewnego, tylko po to, by złapać się za serce. Ból, który wtedy poczuł był stanowczo zbyt realny. Bez względu na to jak bardzo detektyw go denerwował, Raito nie byłby w stanie go skrzywdzić. Agonia na jego twarzy, nawet jeśli nieprawdziwa, była czymś, co bał się przywołać.

„Raito-kun…" odetchnął L, przyciągając jego uwagę. „Czy widziałeś Kirę?"

_Tak. Odebrał mi wszystko. Zabił cię. Odebrał mi ciebie._

„Nie."

Uchwyt L na jego koszuli zacisnął się lekko. Raito otworzył oczy, zapatrzył się te północne jeziora, znowu szukając czegoś, jakiejś bliskości. Zamiast tego znalazł tą samą niepewność, zmieszaną z czyś jeszcze.

„Ty również…" zaczął L. Zatrzymał się by przełknąć, oczy spuścił w dół. Raito uniósł głowę, czekał, „powiedziałeś też, że pamiętasz coś jeszcze. Chciałbyś nad tym... popracować?"

Znajomy węzeł związał się w jego żołądku, zamieniając całe jestestwo Raito w płomień. Czy L naprawdę poprosił go o pocałunek? Czyżby dostał następną szansę? A może to tylko prosty test, wystawiony przez kogoś przerażonego wizją własnej śmierci? Spojrzał na detektywa i przełknął ślinę, gdy jego racjonalna część kopnęła go mocno. L nigdy nie miał kontaktu z innym człowiekiem, nigdy nie był nawet w pobliżu związku. Dlaczego Raito miałby teraz rozpocząć coś, co mogłoby prowadzić zupełnie nie tam, gdzie chciał? Jednak mała część jego umysłu popychała go, namawiała. Jeden prosty pocałunek. To nie jest niebezpieczne. A Raito zawsze może to zwalić na niedobory snu albo nawrót choroby, prawda?

Napięcie między nimi wzrosło, Raito opuścił się, oczy w połowie zamknięte. Jego wewnętrzny racjonalista walczył brutalnie, nakazując mu ucieczkę z tego bałaganu, zanim zrobi z siebie głupca. Ale znowu, druga część jego umysłu odciągnęła go, patrząc jak Raito zmniejsza dystans między nimi i przyciska usta do ust detektywa.

Było dokładnie tak, jak pamiętał. Wargi L były miękkie, uległe. Delikatny oddech uciekł z jego ust, ale Raito nie wykorzystał okazji. Nie chciał zbytnio przyśpieszać.

Nagle wszystko się zmieniło.

L zacisnął jedną rękę na materiale koszuli Raito, drugą rękę wplątując w jego kasztanowe włosy, jak zrobił to tej nocy, nie tak dawno temu. Jego wargi poruszyły się, z początku nieśmiało, jakby sprawdzając, czy to dzieje się naprawdę. A potem zaczęła się walka o przywództwo.

Raito był zaszokowany. Oczywiście, L i on oboje mieli skłonności do dominacji, ale L nigdy nie był w prawdziwym związku; cholera, najprawdopodobniej nawet nigdy nikogo nie całował! A teraz czarnowłosy detektyw próbuje przejąć to, co Raito sam zaczął? Nagle stał się niepewny. Bo co on właściwie zaczął? Czy będzie w stanie skończyć to, zanim wysunie się spod kontroli?

_Nie przerwiesz tego. Tyle to sam wiesz,_ wyszeptał jego wewnętrzny głos, delikatny powiew pośród jego skłębionych myśli. Wiedział, że to prawda, a mimo, że tak bardzo nie lubił przegrywać, wiedział również, że w tym momencie L ma nad nim przewagę, bo jego umysł opuściła cała logika.

Raito uświadomił sobie, że przegrywa walkę. Z jakiegoś powodu L wydawał się dużo bardziej doświadczony niż wcześniej myślał. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić. W końcu naprawdę nie znosił przegrywać.

Nachylając usta, pogłębił pocałunek. Dziwne uczucie przesunęło się przez jego ramiona i plecy, delikatne igiełki bólu wbijające się w zakończenia nerwowe. Utrzymywał się nad L, jego usta przy ustach detektywa w cudownym połączeniu, ale jego stawy przeklinały go za nie osunięcie się na L gdy rozpoczął się pocałunek. Tak samo jego płuca. Powietrze nagle zaczęło być materiałem pierwszej potrzeby.

Przełamał pocałunek z żalem, wciągał ogromne hausty powietrza. Teraz trudniejsza część. Cóż, właściwie mógł ignorować fakt, że właśnie zadziałał powodowany swoimi hormonami, albo mógł wrócić do tego, co działo się przed pocałunkiem. Boże, całował się z detektywem już dwa razy! – choć pierwszy raz zdarzył się, gdy był niedysponowany z powodu choroby, więc nie powinien się liczyć. Jednakże…

Głos L odciągnął jego uwagę od zmąconych myśli, „Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu sprawy, gdy wchodziliśmy do pokoju, Raito-kun. Jednak…" urwał, jego ręce wciąż wplątane były we włosy Raito i w materiał jego koszuli. Chłopak czekał, wabiąc go oddechem, niepewny dlaczego się tak denerwuje. L potrząsnął głową, spojrzał na Raito niezwykle jasnymi oczyma. „Chciałeś iść spać, prawda?"

Raito zbuntował się. Nie. Ma. Takiej. Opcji. Właśnie wyłożył jasno swoje uczucia, a ten – ten _zimny drań_ miał czelność udawać, że nic się nie stało? Powstrzymał się od uduszenia detektywa. Jeśliby nad tym chwilę pomyśleć, to wciąż on był na górze, która to myśl pociągnęła za sobą miliony innych, tym razem niezbyt czystych. Raito zaklął w myślach zanim odepchnął się od detektywa. L przesunął się do pozycji siedzącej zanim spojrzał na niego. Chłopak uniknął jego spojrzenia i odwrócił się. Znowu został zbombardowany przez obrazy, wśród których raczej wolałby nie zasypiać.

Cholera.

Wstał, westchnienie opuściło jego wargi. Powinien się przygotować. Wciąż miał spać w tym samym łóżku co L – Boże, te myśli! – a nie mógł pozwolić by coś tak mało ważnego – tak, _właśnie, _- jak pocałunek tak nim wstrząsnęło. Jego umysł wyzywał go, nazywał go głupcem, gdy jego racjonalna część wywracała oczami wykrzykując z tryumfem 'A nie mówiłem?'. Doprowadzał sam siebie do szału. Kiedy zaczął mieć takie problemy ze skupieniem się?

Czyjeś palce nagle dotknęły jego dłoni, wzdrygnął się. Obrócił głowę, rdza jego oczu zatopiła się w północy innych, palce kontynuowały wędrówkę po jego ręce, badając każdą kostkę, każde wgłębienie, dochodząc do przestrzeni pomiędzy kajdankami a jego nadgarstkiem. Dreszcz przebiegł w dół kręgosłupa, jego oczy nie opuszczały hebanowej szarości pożerającej jego wzrok. Chłód metalu kontrastował z nagle gorącą skórą, chłodne palce przesuwały się wokół niego delikatnie, powodując kolejne dreszcze.

Delikatne kliknięcie, poprzedzane uderzeniem kajdanek o ziemię wyrwało Raito z niemal elektryzującego kontaktu. Opuszczając wzrok, przeszedł w kierunku parawanu, nie pozwalając sobie na obejrzenie się. Założył swoją koszulę do snu szybko, ledwie pozwalając jednej zsunąć się z jego ciała zanim zaczął wkładać drugą. Nie, nie pozwoli sobie myśleć takich rzeczy. Nie pozwoli sobie. Nie, kiedy…

Odwrócił się, ruszył w stronę łóżka. Siłą zmusił swoją wyobraźnię do pozostania na miejscu. L znowu ich połączył, gdy Raito wspiął się na łóżko. Gdy tak leżał, skąpany w niebieskim blasku jego laptopa, jedna myśl przebiła się przez setki obrazów zatapiających jego bezbronny umysł.

_Cudownie. Kolejna bezsenna noc._


	6. Koszmaru ciąg dalszy

**Ja: **No, urodziny, urodziny i po urodzinach. Udało mi się usiąść przy laptopie w bluzie L (!) i przetłumaczyć następny rozdział, niestety powstrzymanie L przed próbami zabrania mi bluzy kosztowało mnie utratę niemal wszystkich słodyczy.

**L:** Kradzież to przestępstwo, Tayani-san. A ja, jako przedstawiciel...

**Ja:** Oj, weź przestań, L, mam nawet paragon na tą bluzę.

**Raito:** L, ja rozumiem, że masz fanki, ale jeśli twoje wielbicielki posuwają się już do kradzieży i sprzedawania części twojej garderoby...

**L:** Czyżbyś był zazdrosny, Raito-kun?

**Misa:** Raito-kun nie byłby o ciebie zazdrosny, Ryuuga! Na pewno nie, on jest zazdrosny tylko o jego Misę-Misę!

**Ja, Raito:** Misa, co ty tu robisz do cholery?

**L:** Tayani-san, zaprosiłaś **Amane-san **do swojego tłumaczenia?

**Ja:** Co ja, co ja? Do autora mieć wąty jak już. A Misa, jak już tu jesteś, to zrób disclaimer.

**Misa: **Po co?

**Raito:** Gratulacje, Tayani, teraz jej to wytłumacz, żeby zrozumiała.

**Ja:** Bo jak tego nie zrobisz, to ktoś może pomyśleć, że jestem właścicielem Raito...

**L:** Tayani-san, jestem pod wrażeniem:)

**Misa:** Nie! Raito jest Misy! Tayani-chan nie ma ani Death Note, ani Misy, ani Raito!

**Ja: **A L mogę mieć?

**L, Raito: **NIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6<strong>

**Koszmaru ciąg dalszy**

Następny dzień minął w mgnieniu oka, z nerwowym Raito w środku. Zwykle nie był nerwowy. Cóż, zwykle nie robił również mnóstwa innych rzeczy, ale odkąd został przyprowadzony do tego cholernego budynku i przykuty do problematycznego, cierpiącego na bezsenność detektywa, całe jego wypracowane, normalne zachowanie szlag trafił.

Robił wszystko by odsunąć swój umysł od rozważania w ciągu dnia wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Ale nawet jego rozsądek zbuntował się przeciw niemu, raz po raz przewijając nagrania wspomnień. Działał pochopnie i bez namysłu, coś, do czego ostatnio miał skłonność. Oczywiście, mógł użyć wymówki z 'nawrotem choroby' ale po co dłużej się okłamywać? Wiedział, że jest atrakcyjny dla pokręconego detektywa, i, cholera jasna, pragnął go. A teraz pozwalał swojemu umysłowi na zawędrowanie do cholernego rynsztoka. Znowu.

Raito bębnił ołówkiem o stertę papierów przed nim, tak naprawdę nie widząc raportów – od razu wiedząc, że dotyczą ostatnich ofiar Kiry – próbował wymyślić jakieś usprawiedliwienie dla swoich działań. Nic nie przyszło mu do głowy. Bębnienie przyśpieszyło. A jeśli spróbowałby porozmawiać z L? Nie, nie, to by było bezczelne i stanowczo wolałby się tego nie podejmować. Ok, a może spróbowałby odczytać jakieś znaki, mimikę czy coś? Tak, to bardziej mu odpowiadało. Jak dotąd obserwacja L działała bez zarzutu.

Raito wpatrywał się zza grzywki w przykutą do niego łańcuchem sylwetkę, która właśnie pochłaniała słodycze z ogromnej tacy przyniesionej przez Watariego. Raito poczuł, że jego żołądek buntuje się na widok takiej ilości cukru w jednym miejscu, ale odepchnął mdłości by patrzeć na L. Detektyw wlepiał zirytowany wzrok w ekran, koniuszki jego ust skierowały się ku dołowi, jego brwi były lekko zmarszczone. Oczywiście, ktoś, kto nie obserwował go od dłuższego czasu nawet nie zauważyłby różnicy, ale z powodu nagłej obses… nie, nie będzie tego nazywał obsesją, ale... fascynacją detektywem, ciężko było nie zauważyć, że coś go drażni.

Raito zastanowił się, czy jest to powodowane wydarzeniami ostatniej nocy. Miał nadzieję. Nie chciałby być jedynym, który próbuje przeskoczyć problemy powodowane przez własną seksualność. Wzdrygnął się. Boże, kiedy to się zaczęło?

_Kiedy go pierwszy raz pocałowałeś, głupku_, zachichotał jego wewnętrzny głos. Zaczął się już nudzić głosem logiki, który zakopał się obrażony gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu. A ten drugi wciąż mówił mu oczywiste rzeczy, które mógłby spokojnie sam wydedukować. Oczywiście, były rzeczy o których po prostu wolałby nie myśleć, ale wciąż… A właściwie dlaczego kłóci się z samym sobą? Powinien patrzeć na znaki.

Zegar na korytarzu wybił dwunastą. Raito potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się kiedy przeniosą śledztwo na górę. Na górę… jego umysł powędrował z powrotem. Obserwować L. To było jego zadanie na teraz.

Spojrzał na detektywa kącikiem oka, szukając znaków, o których już wiedział. Drganie jego wargi jeszcze się nie zaczęło, więc najwyraźniej nie był w depresji z powodu sprawy. Jednak jego policzki były dziwnie zarumienione, różowy odcień kontrastował z bladą cerą. Raito znowu odciągnął swój umysł od dowolnego miejsca, w które zamierzał powędrować.

Nagle L przemówił, wyrywając Raito z zadumy. „Przenosimy śledztwo na górę, Raito-kun."

Północ. Och, jak chłopak nauczy się nienawidzić tej pory.

Trzy godziny później – Raito przestał pracować po pierwszej – L nazwał to nocą, jego twarz w dalszym ciągu miała dziwny, różowy kolor. Raito uskuteczniał poważną obserwację przez te dwie godziny i doszedł do dwóch wniosków: 1) cokolwiek drażniło detektywa, było wystarczająco poważne, by zabarwić jego skórę na różowo, i 2) Raito był niemal w stu procentach pewny, że odnosiło się to do zeszłej nocy. Podążył za L do sypialni, świadomie omijając łóżko by uniknąć powtórki.

_Tak jakbyś jej nie chciał, _parsknął głos, który Raito postanowił ignorować, gdy L go rozkuwał.

Raito podszedł do parawanu, łapiąc rąbek swojej koszuli i zdejmując ją. Rzucił ubranie na podłogę – w tym momencie nie przejmował się czystością – i podszedł do szafy z ubraniami. Szperając w szufladzie, skrzywił się, gdy nie znalazł znajomego materiału swojej koszulki do spania. Kopiąc bardziej nerwowo, wyciągnął drugą szufladę – był w końcu w połowie nagi – aż zrezygnowany odwrócił się do L.

„Ryuuzaki, gdzie jest moja koszulka?"

L podniósł brew i popatrzył wymownie na podłogę, gdzie przed chwilą zrzucił dzienną. Raito drgnął.

„Nie ta. Ta, w której śpię."

L w dalszym ciągu gapił się na koszulę na podłodze, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał na Raito i stwierdził, „Jeśli nie możesz znaleźć tej, w której śpisz, po prostu użyj znowu tej drugiej."

Raito wzdrygnął się. Nie będzie nosił tej koszuli dwa razy – zaraz, dlaczego tak mu na tym zależy?

L powiedział na głos jego myśli, „ Nie rozumiem czemu się przy tym upierasz, Raito-kun. To jest koszula, więc powinieneś ją nosić, bez względu na to czy jest noc czy dzień. Prawda?"

Raito zgryzł zęby. W porządku, jeśli L ma ochotę cwaniakować, to on pójdzie spać bez koszuli. Ta myśl posłała jego przemęczony umysł w dziwne miejsce, a on zamknął oczy by zachować kontrolę. Nie, nie dziś. Proszę, nie dziś.

„W porządku." Pomaszerował do łóżka i opadł na nie, ignorując spojrzenie L. Tak, wiedział, że nie nosi koszulki. Tak, wiedział, że L gapi się na niego. I tak, wiedział, że dziś nie zaśnie. Znowu. Niech to szlag.

Chłopak przewrócił się na bok, plecami do L. Mógł przynajmniej udawać.

Raito obudził się rozdrażniony. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy jego temperament dawał o sobie znać, ale pierwszy, gdy detektyw miał coś wspólnego z jego nagłymi zmianami nastroju. Łańcuch dzwonił jak poirytowany wąż między nimi, L podskakiwał za każdym razem gdy Raito się poruszył. Drużyna zauważyła też, że Raito zdaje się warczeć na wszystkich i wszystko, co nie jest młodym detektywem. W końcu Ryuuzaki zarządził przerwę, ale nie zanim pewna gotycka księżniczka wpadła w sam środek grupy.

„Raito-kun!"

Raito zesztywniał, przygotowując się na to, co zaraz miało się zdarzyć. Misa owinęła swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi, odcinając mu dopływ tlenu. Odczekał pięć sekund zanim ostrożnie wyplątał się z niej i umiejscowił ją obok siebie. Cała drużyna odetchnęła z ulgą.

„Witaj, Misa. Jak się masz?"

„Ach! Cudownie, Raito-kun! Idziemy na randkę?" spojrzała na niego z uwielbieniem. Mógłby przysiąc, że jej oczy błyszczały. Raito zerknął na L, który w dalszym ciągu patrzył w dokumenty. Oczywiście, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to tylko gra. A może tak? Cóż, na początku tak nie było. Raito nie był zaskoczony, gdy obudził się, w dalszym ciągu bez koszulki, za to z oczami L wlepionymi w jego nagą pierś. Ale chciał w jakiś sposób przetestować detektywa. Dlaczego nie zrobić tego tu i teraz?

„Mam mnóstwo pracy…" zaczął Raito.

„Ale, Raito-kun! Przecież niedawno wszedłeś ze szpitala! Możesz spędzić trochę czasu na zewnątrz, z Misą, tak?"

_Cudownie._ „Misa, wiesz, że nie mogę. Jak Ryuuzaki całkowicie jasno powiedział, Kira nie śpi."

Misa odwróciła się do L, ręce na biodrach pokazywały czystą determinację. Pomaszerowała do niego i zaczęła szturchać go w pierś, podkreślając każde słowo uderzeniem w żebra.

„Trzymasz Raito-kun zamkniętego całe dnie, całe tygodnie! Nie widzi Misy; nie widzi światła dnia; został nawet wysłany do _szpitala_ z twojego powodu! Misa nie rozumie, dlaczego to robisz! On jest chłopakiem Misy, i powinien z nią robić chłopakowe rzeczy!"

Raito nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok całkowitego zagubienia widniejącego na twarzy L. Było tak inne od jego zwykłej, stoickiej maski.

„Amane-san, wiesz, że nie mogę zostawić Yagami-kun bez nadzoru," wyjaśnił cierpliwie, drgając gdy jej palec znowu dźgnął go pod żebro.

„ Raito-kun będzie pod nadzorem Misy!" uśmiechnęła się dziko do Raito, który nagle miał ochotę uciekać.

Coś przypominającego odrazę przemknęło przez oczy L. „Amane-san. Nie."

Spojrzała na niego i jeszcze raz szturchnęła jego pierś, nieco mocniej niż przedtem, powodując, że skurczył się w sobie. Obróciła się z nadąsaną twarzą, porywając rękę Raito.

„Misa nie przyjmuje od ciebie rozkazów, Ryuuzaki! Misa zabiera Raito-kun na zewnątrz, a jeśli to znaczy, że też idziesz, to niech tak będzie!" i zaczęła holować obu chłopców do drzwi.

Raito poddał się. Nie zostawiono mu wiele wyboru. Nie mógł zatrzymać schizofrenicznej, morderczej dziewczyny opętanej pragnieniem spędzenia z nim czasu sam na sam. Poza tym był całkiem zadowolony na myśl o wyjściu na dwór. L szarpał z furią za łańcuch, bezskutecznie próbując opanować pozostałą dwójkę. Misa rzuciła mu uśmiech tryumfu zanim otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz.

L poddał się i dołączył do Raito, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie i syk „Żadnego snu dziś w nocy, Raito-kun."

Raito westchnął i wymamrotał „Tak jakbym miał go mieć, tak czy inaczej."

Ryuuzaki najwyraźniej go nie usłyszał, a Raito schował ręce do kieszeni. Misa przykleszczyła się do niego, jej policzek pocierał o jego ramię, w górę i w dół. L szedł z jego drugiej strony, ogniwa łańcucha szurały po betonie gdy ruszyli w dół zatłoczonego chodnika. Chłopak zrezygnował z odrzucenia od siebie Misy, odcięcia sobie drugiego ramienia, łączącego go z L i ucieczki z powrotem do budynku. Nagle jego plan mający na celu odrobinę wolności zmienił się w straszny bałagan. Utknął tu, z dwiema osobami które uważał za nieznośne, a to wszystko za chwilę wolnego. Choć nie miał by nic przeciwko spędzenia trochę czasu wolnego sam na sam z detektywem, minus Misa. Zaraz, nie, to nie jest sposób na wolność. Dobra, teraz tylko się zmieszał.

Został wydobyty ze swoich rozmyślań przez szarpnięcie łańcucha z jednej i szorstki uchwyt Misy z drugiej strony. Tłumiąc jęk, spojrzał na dwójkę i zauważył, że weszli w tłum.

Niestety, ściągali na siebie wiele dziwnych spojrzeń, głównie z powodu łańcucha łączącego go z L. Dwie dziewczyny minęły detektywa, natychmiast wyjmując komórki, powiększając ich upokorzenie. Plan Raito zamienił się w katastrofę.

„Więc, co Raito-kun chciałby robić?" zapytała Misa. Uwolniła jego ramię by iść przed nimi, ręce założone z tyłu. L rozejrzał się, jego oczy przykuły znaki sklepów.

Raito znowu wymruczał pod nosem, „Wrzucić waszą dwójkę do głębokiej, ciemnej dziury z kolcami?"

Ani jedno ani drugie chyba go nie usłyszało.

L przemówił nagle. „Za przestrogą, ja się nie zgadzam. Nawet bardzo się nie zgadzam. Jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie źle, zrzucam winę na ciebie, Yagami-kun."

Raito zaczął wesoło obmyślać rozmaite sposoby uduszenia detektywa.

Następna grupka gapiów przeszła obok nich, kamera została natychmiast wyjęta, najwyraźniej by nagrać połączonych chłopców. Raito zagryzł zęby. Jego nieudany plan plus zirytowany detektyw oznaczało coś, w co chłopak wolałby się nie zagłębiać. A dodając do tego Misę… To chyba nie będzie jeden z jego chwalebnych momentów.

„Cóż, Misa jeszcze nie jadła, więc Misa proponuje jedzenie!" ogłosiła dziewczyna, podskakując i klaszcząc w dłonie. Raito drgnął. Nie, nie rozszarpie jej na strzępy, a miał na to ochotę. Zostawi sobie swój plan na detektywa. Drużyna byłaby zbyt podejrzliwa, gdyby wrócił _sam_.

Restauracja oznaczała więcej ludzi, a to oznaczało więcej spojrzeń. L, oczywiście, zdjął buty i usiadł w swojej zwykłej pozycji zanim szturchnął widelcem swoją porcję. Raito ograniczył się do spoglądania z odrazą na własną tacę, a Misa była całkowicie pochłonięta swoją, ściągając na siebie jeszcze więcej spojrzeń, włączając w to obu chłopców. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli, żeby jadła z takim zapałem. Ale przynajmniej spojrzenia nie były już skierowane na nich. Dopóki L się nie poruszył.

„Yagami-kun, moje jedzenie nie jest satysfakcjonujące. Chodź." wstał, wkładając stopy w buty. Raito nie miał innej możliwości jak również wstać, potykając się za detektywem w drodze do łazienki.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że każde oko w restauracji zwraca się w jego stronę – oczywiście wybrali stolik na środku – Raito warknął, „Nie mogłeś poczekać do końca posiłku?"

„Nie słyszałeś, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki znowu używał jego pierwszego imienia. Tylko gdy byli sami, nigdy w towarzystwie. „Posiłek był niesatysfakcjonujący."

„Więc uważasz _łazienkę_ za bardziej satysfakcjonującą?" Raito był rozdrażniony. To była najgłupsza rzecz jaką słyszał.

„Cóż, tak i nie. Planuję wydostanie nas z tej delikatnej sytuacji," wyjaśnił L, kładąc rękę na drzwiach. Spojrzał na Raito, który stał jak wmurowany.

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Mam Watariego na szybkim wybieraniu. Przyjedzie tu i zabierze nas do kwatery głównej. Chyba że, oczywiście, masz ochotę kontynuować to szaleństwo?"

Raito westchnął. Bez różnicy jak bardzo chciał być wszędzie tylko nie tutaj, otoczony spojrzeniami jak zwierzę w klatce, nie mógłby zostawić Misy sam na sam z plotkami i dziennikarzami. Poza tym zdał sobie sprawę, że cała restauracja widziała, jak wychodzą. A jeśli nie wrócą… Łał. Nie chciałby tego.

„Raito-kun? Tak czy nie?" zapytał L, trzymając telefon delikatnie w dwóch palcach.

„Na co?" Raito przełknął, solidnie besztając swój umysł. Było bardzo ważne, by przestał o tym myśleć. Z drugiej strony, są teraz z dala od wścibskich oczu. Nie, musiał pozostać spokojny! Sfrustrowane warczenie obijało się po jego czaszce, miał ochotę krzyczeć.

„Idziemy czy zostajemy w tym cyrku na trzy osoby? Chciałbym wrócić do moich dokumentów," oznajmił L, otwierając telefon. Młoda matka z dwojgiem dzieci przeszła obok, obserwując dwóch nastolatków z dezaprobatą. Raito drgnął.

„Czy moglibyśmy wrócić do stołu? Misa czeka" wysapał, przygnębiony. Detektyw podniósł głowę i schował telefon, podążając za posmutniałym chłopcem.

Przyciągnęli spojrzenia całej restauracji – znowu – a Raito spróbował to ignorować. Lepiej nie myśleć… Szarpnął Misę za ramię wyplątując ją z jej jednokolorowego jedzenia i pociągnął oboje do drzwi starając się nie patrzeć za siebie.

„Raito-kun? Czy coś się stało?" zapytała Misa, przechylając głowę. Raito nie odpowiedział. Był zajęty formowaniem muru wokół swojego umysłu, bariery odgradzającej ten przeklęty rynsztok. Nie będzie uczestniczył w rozmowie dopóki ta fortyfikacja nie będzie ukończona. Nagle poczuł ogromną ochotę by zacząć się maniakalnie śmiać. Zdusił tą chęć. Nie straci zdrowego rozsądku. Nie zrobi tego.

Szybko dotarli do głównego budynku, Raito sukcesywnie ignorował każde pytanie, każde spojrzenie rzucone w jego kierunku. Na schodach Misa przeskakiwała po dwa stopnie, osiągając szczyt przed chłopcami. Raito wlókł się z tyłu, niechętny do pracy, ale z chęcią przeszedł przez drzwi, z daleka od wścibskich oczu publiczności. Zauważył kamerę czy dwie – nie te niesione dla zabawy – śledzące ich trio, ale nie miał pewności. Jeśli on w łańcuchu będzie pokazany w wiadomościach –

„Naprawdę znajdę ciemną dziurę i wrzucę tam waszą dwójkę," wymamrotał mrocznie, dołączając do Misy i L na szczycie schodów. Zrezygnował i poddał się swojemu losowi.

Wystarczająco dziwne było to, że zaczął się już przyzwyczajać do tej części zabawy.


	7. Środa

**Ja: **Ciemno, zimno i ponuro, a ja zamiast referatu z biologi tłumaczę następny rozdział:) Raito, zrób za mnie referat!

**Raito:** Nie.

**Ja: **Miałeś 6 na koniec liceum, nie bądź taki.

**L:** Tayani-san, Raito-kun najwyraźniej ma depresję.

**Raito: **L, ty czytałeś ten rozdział? Co to ma być?

**Ja:**... Nie martw się, Raito, jeszcze dwa rozdziały i będzie lepiej.

**Raito: **Pf... Tayani nie ma Death Note ani nas. No, to jedziesz z tym rozdziałem.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7<strong>

**Środa**

Raito wyprostował się, gdy zabrzmiał sygnał wieczornych wiadomości, oczy wycelował w ekran. L siedział obok niego, palce zawzięcie stukały w klawisze. Nie zaszczycił błyskającego pudła spojrzeniem, uważając najwyraźniej swój komputer za dużo ciekawszy. Raito napiął się, jego ramiona skurczone wokół szyi, jakby przygotowane na atak. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie pokażą tego w wiadomościach.

Jego nadzieja prysła, gdy prezenterka – jakaś drobna, ruda kobieta próbująca uwodzić słuchaczy głębokim dekoltem – uśmiechnęła się do ekranu i zaczęła recytować najnowsze newsy: dwoje młodych ludzi spacerujących spokojnie po ulicy – _skutych ze sobą. _Najwyraźniej ta wiadomość przebiła informacje o ostatnich ofiarach Kiry czy litanię kryminalistów wyświetlaną co noc.

„_Naoczni świadkowie utrzymują, że troje młodych ludzi – z czego dwójka skutych ze sobą – byli w małej restauracji w okręgu Kanto. Połączona dwójka została opisana jako swoje kompletne przeciwieństwa – dwaj chłopcy. Towarzyszyli znanej japońskiej modelce, Amane Misa. Dlaczego gwiazda obraca się w towarzystwie takich ludzi, nie zostało ustalone. _

_Dwóch chłopców połączonych łańcuchem o długości mniej więcej pół metra, widziano podczas kłótni niedaleko sklepów. Wiele osób zastanawia się, co oznaczało to wydarzenie, i dlaczego chłopcy nie woleli zostać w budynku. Spekulacje prowadzą nas do wniosku, że klucz musiał zostać zgubiony, lub była to jakieś niepowodzenie w wulgarnej zabawie. Więcej po przerwie."_

Raito miał ochotę kogoś udusić.

Prychając, wyciągnął rękę po pilot, ale cofnął się gdy jego dłoń napotkała ciało. Mrugając, spojrzał w górę na północne źrenice swojego przykutego towarzysza. Przełknął i w dalszym ciągu starał się znaleźć pilot, jego spojrzenie nie opuszczało oczu L. Dlaczego zawsze wpadał w te sytuacje? Dlaczego nie mógł odepchnąć od siebie każdej emocji i modlić się, żeby to przestało go _torturować?_

_Związki wymagają kilku szorstkich łat. Bez paniki, wydaje mi się, że Ryuuzaki patrzy na ciebie. _Zachichotał jego wewnętrzny głos. Mentalnie zgromił go wzrokiem.

W końcu jego palce znalazły chłodny plastik. Podnosząc urządzenie wyłączył telewizor, pogrążając pokój w ciemności. Cóż, co prawda niebieski poblask emitowany przez laptop L rozświetlał nieco pokój, ale było wystarczająco ciemno by napięcie między nimi wzrosło.

Raito spojrzał na zegarek, mając nadzieję, że jest koło trzeciej. Była to zwykła pora, gdy jego błagania o sen były wysłuchiwane. Ale znowu, czy ostatnio zapadł w coś przypominającego sen? Jego umysł odmawiał wyłączenia się i do bladego świtu rozmyślał o niepotrzebnych rzeczach.

Niestety, nie była trzecia, a wpół do pierwszej. Jego oko drgnęło. Oczywiście; późne wieczorne wiadomości pokazywano od jedenastej do dwunastej trzydzieści. Tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Naprawdę.

„Raito-kun, wygląda na to, że twój popis tego popołudnia zwrócił uwagę na moją osobę." nadszedł głos L, gładki i lodowaty w ciemności. Raito cofnął się, zanim napotkał twarde spojrzenie detektywa.

„Nikt nie wie, kim jesteś, Ryuuzaki. Dla nich stajesz się tylko kolejną twarzą, pokazaną tylko po to, by zainteresować widzów znudzonych Kirą." wytłumaczył Raito. „Jutro wszyscy zapomną."

Ryuuzaki w dalszym ciągu się na niego gapił, jego oczy wyglądały niesamowicie w niebieskim świetle. Raito przesunął się niewygodnie i w końcu wstał. L podążał oczami za jego sylwetką, odwracając się do komputera, gdy Raito stał nad nim z rękami na biodrach.

„Raito-kun, jeśli nie masz ochoty pracować, uporaj się z tą ogromną stertą pracy domowej, którą przyniósł Matsuda." wskazał L.

Nie tak dawno temu Matsuda poszedł na uniwersytet, zgarniając dwumiesięczne zaległości Raito. Oczywiście chłopak był bezstronny przy takim zadaniu, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co: czy sprawa Kiry, czy L, czy praca domowa jest gorsze. W końcu L przeciążył pozostałe dwa.

„W porządku" przeszedł do stolika, zatrzymał się niecałe dwa centymetry od niego. Jęcząc, wyciągnął palec jak najdalej mógł i ledwie trącił najwyższą kartkę. W tym momencie poczuł, że coś w nim pęka. Szarpnął z furią za łańcuch, usłyszał głuche uderzenie za sobą i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu rozciągającego mu się na ustach. Oburzone, wściekłe warczenie było wszystkim co zaalarmowało go zanim dwie stopy uderzyły od tyłu, rzucając nim bezwładnie na podłogę. L przyszpilił go do ziemii, nogi po obu stronach jego klatki piersiowej, nos centymetry od jego własnego.

„Zrzuciłeś mnie z kanapy." wysyczał. Raito uniósł rozbawioną brew i kontynuował kontemplację różnych odcieni czerwieni przemykających przez twarz detektywa. „Zniszczyłeś wszystkie moje dane." Raito nie chciał się uśmiechać. Naprawdę nie chciał. Ale nie mógł nic poradzić na unoszące się samowolnie kąciki ust. „A teraz będziesz cierpiał."

Druga brew dołączyła do poprzedniczki, a Raito pozwolił swojemu uśmiechowi rozkwitnąć, „Och?"

„Nie śpimy dzisiaj."

Raito oczekiwał czegoś kompletnie innego. Tłumiąc jęk irytacji zwalił z siebie pokręconego detektywa. L wturlał się na kanapę, patrząc na niego ostrożnie, brwi zmarszczone nad ponurymi oczami.

„Oj, daj spokój Ryuuzaki. Nie miałem zamiaru cię _atakować._ Po prostu…" Raito wydał z siebie zaniepokojony jęk i wsadził sobie kłykcie w oczy w odpowiedzi na nagły rozbłysk światła. Może jeśli nie może wiedzieć detektywa, to jego tak naprawdę tu nie ma… Ta analogia przeraziła go. Tracił swój cholerny rozum.

W końcu odstawił ręce od twarzy, mrugając by pozbyć się czarnych plamek na polu widzenia. Podniósł się ostrożnie, patrząc na wciąż przykucniętego L i na komputer leżący przy jego boku, świetlista wiadomość wypisana na oknie. Raito wstał i podszedł bliżej, wina wydobyła jego lepszą część. Naprawdę stracił wszystkie dane L. Wyrzuty sumienia wgryzły mu się w żołądek a on uklęknął, by podnieść urządzenie. Wiadomość mrugała na niego, mając nadzieję, że ją naprawi. Odwracając się do L, który w tej chwili stał dużo bliżej, podał mu laptop.

„Przepraszam"

Ryuuzaki westchnął i wyrwał mu laptop. Pozwolił swoim rękom uderzyć w klawisze, szukając tego jednego i nacisnął go. Pokój znowu pogrążył się w ciemności.

Raito pozwolił swoim oczom na przyzwyczajenie i zobaczył, że twarz L jest centymetry od jego własnej. Cofając się lekko, podniósł rękę by odepchnąć detektywa ale zamiast tego odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku ich sypialni. L ruszył za nim powoli, lekki uśmiech rozciągnął jego usta. Kiedy w końcu weszli do pokoju, Raito podniósł rękę a L z miną eksperta rozkuł go, wszystko to w ciemności. Raito przesunął się w kierunku parawanu, przebrał tak szybko, jak to możliwe i opadł na łóżko, pozwalając sobie na westchnięcie z zadowolenia. Łóżko wgłębiło się po jego prawej stronie i odwrócił się lekko, by spojrzeć na szkieletowatego detektywa.

„Więc, przypuszczam że była to pusta groźba?" zaryzykował, podkładając poduszkę pod głowę.

L zwrócił swoje hebanowe spojrzenie na młodszego chłopca i podniósł taktycznie wypracowaną brew. „Nie. Zagramy w grę."

„W grę."

„Tak."

„_W_ _grę._"

„Tak."

„Dlaczego?"

„Ponieważ zwykle nie grożę na próżno. Powiesz mi wszystko co wiesz na temat Kiry," L podniósł dłoń gdy Raito otworzył usta by oznajmić mu po raz setny, że _nie jest _Kirą, „I tak, wiem jakie jest twoje stanowisko w tej sprawie. Ale od kiedy zniszczyłeś wszystkie moje informacje, muszę czymś zabić czas."

„Co z prostym pozwoleniem mi na sen?" wymamrotał Raito do poduszki.

„Jaka była pierwsza ofiara Kiry?"

„Żartujesz, prawda? Nikt nie wie, czy ten kryminalista był faktycznie pierwszą ofiarą Kiry."

L odetchnął ciężko, podnosząc paznokieć do ust, „To prawda, ale by poznać jego wzór - " „My już znamy wzór Kiry, Ryuuzaki." „- musimy na początku przeanalizować jego pierwszą ofiarę i dlaczego ją zabił."

Raito westchnął, zauważając, że L go nie słucha. I wciąż gadał. To by było na tyle z ich małą grą. Raito owinął ramiona ciaśniej wokół poduszki, pozwalając myślom wędrować swobodnie. Co dziwne, nie przeskoczyły od razu do brudnego rynsztoka. Jeszcze bardziej dziwne, nie mogły znaleźć niczego, by o tym pomyśleć. Raito skrzywił się. A jego wyobraźnię kiedy szlag trafił?

„Raito-kun, czy ty mnie ignorujesz?" zapytał L, ściągając Raito na ziemię. Brunet zerknął na detektywa jednym okiem, koncentrując się tylko na sposobie, w jaki jego włosy poruszały się podczas mówienia. Następna pozycja do listy rzeczy, które L powodował.

„Nie. Zastanawiam się nad twoim pytaniem. Jeśli mamy zamiar utrzymać to do trzeciej – szybki rzut oka na zegarek uświadomił rozczarowanemu chłopcu, że jest dopiero czterdzieści pięć po dwunastej – to powinniśmy lepiej zastanawiać się nad swoimi odpowiedziami. Bardzo nie lubię testów, do których nie miałem szans się przygotować, Ryuuzaki."

L uniósł krytyczną brew i mocniej wgryzł się w kciuk. Raito delikatnie opuścił głowę na poduszkę, tłumiąc swój głos. „Ok, posłuchaj, Ryuuzaki. _Wiemy, _że Kira poluje na kryminalistów. _Wiemy, _że zrobi wszystko, aby cię dopaść. Dlaczego _ja _miałbym wiedzieć z jakiego powodu?"

L położył swój policzek na dłoni, „Nie wymagam od ciebie, byś wiedział dlaczego. Chciałbym po prostu, byś powiedział mi wszystko, co pamiętasz ze śledztwa."

Raito zazgrzytał zębami i schował twarz w poduszce. Może jeśli uda zainteresowanie, to Ryuuzaki nie zauważy, że zapadł w drzemkę? Nie, to by było zbyt proste. Marszcząc brwi, rozważał inne możliwości snu, ale nic z wyjątkiem skopania detektywa nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

„Ryuuzaki, czy musimy o tym rozmawiać o tak późnej godzinie?"

„Późnej? Raito-kun, jest dopiero pierwsza. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu do twojego zwykłego błagania o sen."

Raito łypnął jednym okiem, „Naprawdę, zaczynam cię nie lubić, Ryuuzaki."

Szczery uśmiech ozdobił wargi L, „Ach, ale, Raito-kun, za to ja odkryłem, że bardzo cię lubię."

Była środa.

Raito przewrócił się i otworzył zmęczone oczy, gdy poczuł światło odbijające się o powieki. Jęcząc, schował twarz w miękką poduszkę otuloną wokół jego głowy. Jego umysł zrobił szybki restart a on poderwał się w górę, rozglądając się po pokoju. Ostatnia rzecz jaką pamiętał to – nieprzekonująca – próba namówienia Ryuuzakiego do snu. A potem odpłynął. Czyżby osiągnął swój cel?

Detektyw wyszedł z łazienki chwilę później, z ręcznikiem na czubku głowy i wokół jego szczupłych bioder. Raito zaczął się gapić. Jak mógłby tego nie robić? Nigdy nie widział L bez jego zwykłej bawełnianej bluzy i niebieskich dżinsów. To było… intrygujące.

L nie był tak kościsty jak Raito myślał na początku. Jego biodra pewnie trzymały ręcznik na miejscu, a biały materiał zlewał się z bladą skórą pokrywającą jego ciało. Jego brzuch był szczupły – następna niespodzianka, przecież jadł tyle słodyczy – a Raito mógłby policzyć każde żebro na jego pozbawionej włosów piersi.

_Spokojnie, Raito. Nie zauważył, że nie śpisz. Po prostu połóż głowę z powrotem na poduszce i udawaj,_ wyszeptał jego umysł, dodając mu odwagi. Posłuchał go, ostrożnie zamykając oczy i blokując obraz prawie-nagiego detektywa. Kilka minut później poczuł znajomy ciężar na łóżku. Ryzykując spojrzenie udał, że otwiera oczy ze snu patrząc na L, już w pełni ubranego. „Ryuuzaki?"

„Dzień dobry, Raito-kun. Pozwoliłem ci spać nieco dłużej niż zwykle, nie pytaj dlaczego. Mamy być na dole za pół godziny. Prysznic," L wskazał na drzwi do łazienki i wstał, zostawiając go samego.

„Zaraz, co?" Raito wstał, gapiąc się na wyjście przez które detektyw właśnie się wysunął. Był sam. Żeby wziąć prysznic? O co chodziło?

Na próbę szarpnął za łańcuch i zauważył, że jakkolwiek jego kajdanki są na miejscu, to drugi koniec leży bezwładnie na łóżku, drażniąc go swoim jednym okiem. Westchnął i wstał, przeczesując ręką włosy. Kajdanki zabrzęczały o podłogę. Raito przyklęknął i podniósł je, owijając łańcuch wokół swojego nadgarstka, idąc w oszołomieniu w kierunku łazienki. L aż tak mu ufał? Pozwolił mu wziąć prysznic bez potrzeby szarpania się z łańcuchem? Coś było nie tak. To wszystko musiała być jakaś gra, która zmusiłaby go do przyznania się, że jest Kirą – którym _nie był_, prawda? – a on nie ma zamiaru jej przegrać.

Po prysznicu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wziął ze sobą ubrania. Owijając ręcznik wokół bioder wyszedł z łazienki i ruszył w kierunku parawanu, wyciągając swoje rzeczy. Odwrócił się, i podskoczył z zaskoczenia widząc detektywa siedzącego na łóżku, jedną ręką zakrywającego oczy, z głębokim rumieńcem na policzkach.

„Ryuuzaki?"

„Proszę, skończ się przebierać, Raito-kun. Musimy zejść na dół na odprawę."

„Ach, oczywiście." Raito wszedł z powrotem do łazienki, zamykające drzwi powoli by móc zaobserwować reakcję detektywa. L opuścił dłoń do ust i agresywnie wgryzł się w kciuk. Złośliwy uśmiech rozjaśnił wargi Raito, zanim zamknął drzwi.

W dalszym ciągu była środa.

Raito pukał długopisem o stół, oczy wędrowały tak daleko jak im na to pozwalał. L siedział obok niego, wciskając klawisze komputera, oczy zanurzone w niebieskim blasku ekranu. Ojciec i reszta byli na kanapie, przeglądając dokumenty. Misy nie było widać. Przynajmniej raz Raito był zadowolony.

Oczywiście, nie mógł być zadowolony zbyt długo.

„Raito-kun!" pisk przebił się przez pokój a chłopak widocznie drgnął, jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

L odwrócił się na krześle, unosząc hebanową brew. Raito ledwie zdążył to zauważyć, gdy z pełnym impetem zwaliła się na niego burza blond włosów, sukcesywnie przyklejając się do bruneta. Wspomniany brunet spróbował uwolnić się od pijawki, ale jego krzesło nie wytrzymało ciężaru i wylądowali na podłodze.

„Raito-kun, Misa tęskniła!" wygruchała blondynka, pocierając nosem o jego policzek. Wzdrygnął się i odepchnął ją, ostrożnie wstając na nogi. Misa została na brzuchu, łokcie na podłodze a ręce podpierające głowę. Machała nogami, spoglądając w jego kierunku.

„Co chcesz, Misa?" zapytał Raito, podnosząc swoje krzesło. Zaryzykował zerknięcie na L i zauważył, że detektyw patrzy dokładnie w kierunku czegoś, co Raito uważał za obraźliwe, aka dekolt Misy.

„Cóż," zaczęła, przykładając palec do ust. „Misa chciała iść z Raito na randkę, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że pewien detektyw musiałby iść z nimi i próbowałby zabrać Raito. Ale! Misa postanowiła pójść na kompromis. Ryuuzaki może iść z Misą i Raito jeśli obieca, że nie będzie zabierał Raito od Misy."

Raito dostał dreszczy z powodu kompletnego braku gramatyki w wypowiedziach dziewczyny. Wyglądało na to, że jest teraz w swoim własnym świecie, kołysząc się w tę i z powrotem i obmyślając różne randkowe działania. Raito spojrzał na L i poczuł się odrobinę skrzywdzony faktem, że detektyw w dalszym ciągu patrzy, gdzie patrzy.

„Ryuuzaki. Powinniśmy wracać do pracy." oznajmił Raito, siadając na krześle, które głośno zaprotestowało pod jego ciężarem i zwracając się znów w stronę komputera.

L nie poruszył się, ale jego oczy przeskoczyły na oczy Raito i gwałtownie się zarumienił. Jego głowa została mechanicznie obrócona, również w kierunku komputera, ciało poszło za jej przykładem. Wkrótce znów obaj chłopcy patrzyli na ekrany, zostawiając mocno rozgoryczoną Misę na zimnej podłodze.

„Ryuuzaki, Misa żąda czasu _sam na sam_ z Raito-kun!" oznajmiła blondynka przesłodzonym głosem, stając na nogi i owijając swoje blade ramiona wokół szyi Raito. Chłopak spojrzał w dół na jej ręce i westchnął ciężko.

„Nie mogę na to pozwolić, Amane-san." wyszeptał Ryuuzaki. Pozostali członkowie grupy oderwali się od pracy poświęcając całą uwagę miłosnemu trójkątowi przed nimi. Oczywiście, nie wiedzieli, że mają przed sobą miłosny trójkąt, bo nie mogli zdawać sobie sprawy, że Raito darzy uczuciem L, nie Misę. Jednak jeśli ta informacja wyszłaby na jaw, jego ojciec najprawdopodobniej odsunął by go od sprawy, by go chronić, oczywiście, albo może po prostu „naprawić".

„To jest nie w porządku, Ryuuzaki. Trzymasz Raito-kuna Misy tylko dla siebie odkąd macie ten łańcuch. To nie w porządku tak wobec Misy jak i Raito!" wysyczała Misa, przytulając się do tyłu głowy chłopaka.

L przestał pisać, jego głowa delikatnie opadła, włosy zakryły pozbawione emocji oczy. Raito patrzył na niego uważnie, mając nadzieję, jakoś, gdzieś, że detektyw potwierdzi podejrzenia Misy. Że w końcu przyzna, że kocha Raito tak samo jak brunet kochał jego.

Raito zachłysnął się ze zdumienia. Kiedy pozwolił słowu na „k" pojawić się w tym samym zakątku jego umysłu co L? Właściwie imię L, było, cóż, L, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że te dwie litery nie powinny trzymać się razem. Coś było nie tak. Jakiś typ feromonu sprawiał, że nie był sobą i zaczynał się irytować.

„Misa, odejdź." Raito strząsnął z siebie ramiona blondynki i wstał. L w końcu spojrzał na niego, ich oczy spotkały się na ułamek sekundy zanim również wstał. Milcząco skinął drużynie by pracowała dalej. Raito szedł krok w krok za nim, ignorując jęki wściekłości Misy. Weszli do windy w ciszy. Wyszli z windy w ciszy. Ale kiedy drzwi do ich pokoju otworzyły się, nagle odnalazły się ich głosy.

„Ryuuzaki…"

„Przepraszam, Raito-kun. Amane-san miała prawo zapytać o czas z tobą. To było złe z mojej strony, by bagatelizować jej prośbę."

Raito pozwolił ukrytym pokładom wściekłości wyłonić się z jego oczu. „Co masz na myśli mówiąc 'złe'? Czy naprawdę myślisz że chciałbym spędzić choć chwilę z tą kobietą? To nie jej pragnę, Ryuuzaki! Nie wiem ile razy będę musiał to powtarzać. Czy muszę wypowiedzieć te słowa do ciebie byś zrozumiał?"

„Słowa?" detektyw wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

„Tak, słowa. Słowa które mówią, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy."

Oczy L powiększyły się a jego usta poruszyły bezdźwięcznie. Zaczął kręcić głową, hebanowe kosmyki latały we wszystkich kierunkach. „Nic nie mów, Raito-kun. Nasza relacja to nic poza ostrożnością. Noszę ten łańcuch jedynie jako ubezpieczenie. Nie daj się oszukać czemuś _takiemu_."

Raito zacisnął pięści, patrząc na połyskujący łańcuch, który dzielił ich i jednocześnie łączył. „Nie rozumiem, Ryuuzaki. Raz wydaje mi się, że ci zależy, a potem wracasz do bycia niewzruszonym. Co…?"

„Nie zadawaj pytań, na które odpowiedzi nie jesteś w stanie spokojnie znieść, Raito-kun. Chodź. Musimy wrócić do śledztwa." z tymi słowami detektyw odwrócił się i zostawił chłopaka z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy. Został na siłę pociągnięty za detektywem, a w ciszy która nastała, jego umysł myślał o tych niewypowiedzianych uczuciach. Gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się, ukazując twarze reszty, Raito zawarł ze sobą umowę. Nie będzie już okazywał swoich uczuć do detektywa, ale ukryje je.

W końcu nie powinien niczego czuć, prawda?


	8. Pochowane Żywcem

****No, wróciłam:) Melancholia jesienna odpuściła, a z okazji pierwszego grudnia: nowy rozdział! Raaaaaaitooooo... Uśmiechnij sięęęę...

**Raito:** Spadaj.

**Ja: **Ojojoj... Dziękuję bardzo za wyraz czystej odrazy na twarzy na mój widok:D

**L: **Tayani-san, powiedz Raito-kun, że mógłby znowu napisać disclaimer.

**Ja:** A wy co? Pokłóciliście się, czy jak?

**Raito: **Możesz powiedzieć temu pokręconemu detektywowi, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty słuchać jego rozkazów.

**Ja: **? Gońcie się obaj. Nie mam ani Death Note, ani jego bohaterów. Gdybym ich miała, byliby DALECE bardziej rozrywkowi zły śmiech :D

**L, Raito: ** NIGDY W ŻYCIU!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8<strong>

**Pochowane Żywcem**

Dni mijały, a Raito pozostawał niewzruszony. Ignorował innych członków grupy, zabierając się za śledztwo z nowym wigorem. L nic nie mówił o tej odmianie, ale Raito zanotował, jak L pociera swoją dolną wargę i stały dźwięk jego palców uderzających o zimny blat stołu, gdy nie szukał nowych dokumentów. Czuł również spojrzenia L pozostające coraz dłużej na nim, jakby oczekiwał, że brunet nagle odwróci wzrok i ich oczy się spotkają. Raito nie poddał się; po prostu trzymał swoją głowę schyloną do komputera, a palce poruszające się. Nie pozwoli sobie na żadne więcej pomyłki.

Bębnienie deszczu o okno sypialni obudziło go pewnej przygnębiającej nocy, a brunet odwrócił się lekko, próbując ignorować hałas. Poczuł pieszczotę na policzku, ale szybko się zrelaksował, wracając do snu. Zaraz zanim znowu zasnął, poczuł coś miękkiego – podejrzanie przypominającego usta – na swoim czole. Odwrócił się od dotyku, zanurzając się w świecie snu, w którym emocje nie mogły go zranić.

Znowu obudził go deszcz. Jęcząc, obrócił się i przycisnął głowę do poduszki, próbując lekceważyć hałas tak, jak ostatnio. Poduszki powinny blokować takie niedogodności; dlaczego to nie działało? Deszcz działał mu na nerwy, podnosząc tępo. Szybko wstał, jego rdzawe oczy zwęziły się. Był sam.

Zaciekawiony, Raito pociągnął swoją prawą ręką, a łańcuch łączący go z jego drugą połową okazał się luźny. To oznaczało, że Ryuuzaki nie jest w pokoju i z jakiegoś powodu postanowił go opuścić. Patrząc na zegarek, zauważył, że jest dopiero czwarta rano. Spał dwie godziny. _Tylko_ dwie godziny. Brunet przeciągnął się i wstał, ręka w roztargnieniu owijała łańcuch wokół pasa. Zahaczył kajdanki przez pętlę i wyruszył na poszukiwania swojego spokojnego kompana. Okazało się, że L nie jest w żadnym z pokoi, które dzielili. Znajome niebieskie światło nie rozświetlało salonu, żadne złote palce nie wystawały spod drzwi łazienki czy kuchni. Marszcząc brwi, Raito otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz, oczy szybko przyzwyczajały się do nowych ciemności. Jego stopy niosły go w dół korytarza – winda wciąż była na ich piętrze, więc L nie zjechał niżej – aż zauważył delikatne światło wydobywające się zza jednych drzwi.

Dotknął klamki, naciskając lekko. Drewno nie wydało żadnego dźwięku gdy ostrożnie zajrzał do środka. Był to mały pokój, bardzo podobny do jego i L, ale bez kuchni i z mniejszą kanapą. Światło wydzielała właśnie kanapa i Raito nieufnie postąpił w jej kierunku delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Łańcuch był zimny przy jego nadgarstku, a on potarł go w roztargnieniu.

Wyjrzał za brzeg kanapy i był dość zaskoczony, gdy znalazł tam detektywa, jedna ręka okrywała oczy, usta otwarte i oddychające delikatnie. Komputer był usadowiony na jego kolanach, wciąż chodził. Raito skupił się na tym, czego szukał L. Obrazy przesuwały się, jak gdyby laptop samodzielnie szukał informacji. Raito z zaskoczeniem zauważył siebie na jednej fotografii. Było ich mnóstwo, jego przy codziennych czynnościach takich jak nauka czy rozmowa z Misą… Zaraz… Rozmowa z Misą?

„Yagami Raito, prawdopodobny podejrzany w sprawie Kiry. Wiek – osiemnaście lat, student jednej z najlepszych uczelni. Materiał dowodowy dostarczył powodów, by umieścić młodego człowieka w areszcie, ale coś poszło nie tak. Podczas izolacji zdaje się, że stracił wszystkie wspomnienia tego, co zrobił i kim jest Kira. To samo można powiedzieć o Amane Misa."

„Amane Misa, prawdopodobny podejrzany o bycie Drugim Kirą." znowu, przeróżne zdjęcia Misy przesuwały się przed Raito. Znów były to zdjęcia codziennych czynności, ale jedno przyciągnęło jego oko. Była na nim Misa stukające do jego drzwi, oglądająca się przez ramię, czy nikt jej nie śledzi. Raito drgnął, przyciskając dolny przycisk by zobaczyć, co L ma na Misę.

„Prestiżowa modelka często pokazywana w różnych młodzieżowych magazynach Japonii. Specjalna relacja z Yagami Raito. Prawdopodobieństwo bycia Drugim Kirą: 79.8 procent."

Raito szybko przesunął ekran do swojego procentu. Jeśli L myśli, że on naprawdę jest Kirą, może to nie jego wina, że był niechętny by okazywać mu swoje emocje. To możliwe, tak?

„Prawdopodobieństwo, że Yagami Raito jest Kirą: 98.3 procent."

Raito zrobił krok w tył, oczy szeroko otwarte. _L naprawdę myślał…._ Raito położył rękę na czole i zamknął oczy, starając się uspokoić. Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent. L był na _dziewięćdziesiąt osiem _procent pewny, że Raito był Kirą, seryjnym mordercą. A więc to prawda. L nic do niego nie czuł, chciał tylko poprowadzić go do egzekucji. Raito poczuł się chory. Zrobił następny krok w tył, i następny, aż jego plecy uderzyły w drewno. Odwrócił się, szukając klamki i otwierając je gwałtownie, ignorując jęk zawiasów. Musiał uciec. To było zbyt wiele.

Nie zauważył hebanowego spojrzenia, obserwującego jego ucieczkę.

* * *

><p>Raito nie spał przez resztę nocy. Udawał, gdy L wrócił do pokoju by zapiąć kajdanki. Raito nie powiedział nic, gdy detektyw potrząsnął nim, postanawiając pozostać w ciszy. Nie obchodziło go, że będzie to wyglądać podejrzanie; detektyw najwyraźniej był pewien jego winy. Ale Raito nic nie wiedział o byciu Kirą. Nic nie pamiętał. Jedyne wspomnienie dotyczyło dnia, gdy poznał detektywa i poczuł z nim jakąś więź. Teraz… teraz te uczucia zostały żywcem pochowane. Fascynacja wciąż tam była, ale jak Raito mógł kochać kogoś, kto brał go za mordercę?<p>

Ten dzień był wypełniony ciszą. Matsuda próbował nawiązać rozmowę, ale Raito nie odezwał się ani słowem. Misa zgotowała wizytę w ich biurze, ale on tylko odplątał się z jej ramion nie okazując żadnych emocji. Był niewzruszony, kompletnie pusty. Nie potrafił dobrze myśleć. Sprawa Kiry przyjęła całkiem nowy obrót. Czym on był? Może naprawdę zabójcą?

Raito nagle poczuł, że zostaje wytrącony z równowagi i odkręcony delikatnie na krześle, patrząc się pusto w czyste oczy L. Detektyw nic nie powiedział, tylko podniósł dwa palce swojej zakutej ręki. L uniósł głowę, starając się zrozumieć bez potrzeby mówienia. Drużyna przyglądała się w ciszy.

„Ile palców trzymam w górze, Yagami-kun?"

Znowu po nazwisku. Nie było to zaskoczeniem dla Raito; byli obserwowani. Najwyraźniej L nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazywanie więzi z _podejrzanym_.

Raito nic nie powiedział, tylko podniósł swoją rękę i skopiował ruch detektywa. L zmarszczył brwi i wystawił całą rękę. „Teraz?"

Raito skopiował ruch.

L westchnął i wysunął się z krzesła, pociągając Raito za łańcuch, dając mu do zrozumienia, by wstał. Brunet podążył za nim w milczeniu, patrząc w dół na srebrne ogniwa łączące go z jego drugą połową. Zastanawiał się niewyraźnie, co L by pomyślał, gdyby zniknął w nocy, gdyby zignorował to całe 'zakucie-dla-bezpieczeństwa' i odszedł. Czy mógłby to zrobić?

Zastanawiając się nad tym, poczekał aż otworzą się drzwi windy i wszedł wolno, L prowadził go. Pozostał w ciszy aż weszli do ich pokoju, gdy L odwrócił się do niego i przyszpilił go wzrokiem.

„Raito-kun, nie podoba mi się twoja nagła niedyspozycja. Martwisz drużynę i mnie. Co się stało?"

Raito patrzył na detektywa, kompletnie wypłukany z emocji. Tak chyba czuł się Kira, gdy wymierzał sprawiedliwość kryminalistom, prawda? Więc, jeśli L i tak jest pewny że on jest Kirą, to czemu miałby nie podjąć tej całej szarady, sprawić, by L uwierzył, że jest seryjnym mordercą? Lekki uśmiech rozkwitł na jego ustach.

„Nie rozumiem, Ryuuzaki. Jestem po prostu sobą. Czego więcej oczekujesz?" zapytał miękkim głosem, patrząc jak twarz detektywa przechodzi od furii do niedowierzania.

„Nie oczekuję po tobie niczego więcej, Raito-kun. Ale uważam cię za przyjaciela, a przyjaciele powinni sobie pomagać, prawda?"

„Błąd, Ryuuzaki. Jesteś dla mnie nikim."

Raito odwrócił się, pociągając za łańcuch by pociągnąć za sobą detektywa. Mógł wciąż widzieć w wyobraźni twarz L, niedowierzanie wykrzywiające jego rysy. Smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach, gdy opuścił głowę, wchodząc do windy. L stał u jego boku, ręce trzęsły się lekko, paznokieć uchwycony w zębach. Jego policzki płonęły, oczy patrzyły na niego. Wyglądał, jakby przyjął na siebie potężny cios.

A Raito nie czuł nic.

* * *

><p>Znów obudził go deszcz. I znów Raito poczuł delikatną pieszczotę na policzku i miękkie usta na czole. Zignorował je, odwracając się tyłem i przytulając poduszkę. Jego oczy otworzyły się chwilę później gdy drzwi się zamknęły. Usiadł, pociągając za łańcuch leżący luźno na materacu. Kiwając głową, oplątał go delikatnie wokół nadgarstka i poczekał następne dziesięć minut zanim wstał. Rozglądając się po słabo oświetlonym pokoju sprawdził całe mieszkanie, jak zwykle, gdy budził się sam, ale L nie było. Nie zaskoczyło go to i Raito poszedł do kuchni.<p>

Szafki były wypełnione słodyczami, podobnie jak lodówka. Wyłowił dwie butelki wody i upchał je w kieszeniach wraz z mniej słodkimi produktami. Wracając do sypialni, grzebał w swoich ubraniach aż znalazł swój portfel i ostrożnie umieścił go w tylnej kieszeni. Chwycił kurtkę, zarzucił ją na ramiona, łańcuch wciąż owinięty wokół nadgarstka. Przejrzał się w lustrze zanim ruszył do drzwi.

Otworzyły się bezdźwięcznie, a on ostrożnie wyśliznął się na korytarz, szukając znajomego blasku wydobywającego się spod drzwi. Uspokojony, widząc niebieski poblask pod piątymi drzwiami Raito odwrócił się i podszedł do windy. Zamknięty w metalowej pułapce nacisnął guzik głównego poziomu i czekał, jego umysł wirował. Czy naprawdę to zrobi? Co się stanie, jeśli drużyna zauważy, że zaginął, gdy L wróci do pustego łóżka?

Raito nagle przestało to obchodzić, a gdy drzwi otworzyły się, wypadł z windy, przechodząc koło cichych monitorów, koło komputerów i pustej kanapy. Ominął ochronę i wyszedł na parking. Był pusty, tak jak wnętrze, a on skierował się do metalowych drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz. Jego palce zacisnęły się na klamce, jego umysł przedstawił mu możliwe konsekwencje takiego działania. Nagłe odrętwienie opanowało go i otworzył drzwi, pozwalając, by deszcz spłukał pusty garaż, a wiatr rozwiał jego włosy. Był prawie wolny.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim w końcu, a on szedł z rękami głęboko w kieszeniach, twarz wtulona w kołnierz kurtki. Wiatr zawzięcie chłostał go ze wszystkich stron, zamieniając jego włosy w spiralę rdzy. Nie obchodziło go to.

Po pięciu minutach beznadziejnego chodzenia odwrócił się do budynku, który był jego więzieniem przez niemal dwa i pół miesiąca. Jego ręce wyjrzały z kieszeni i podciągnęły rękaw, ukazując zimny metal okalający jego nadgarstek. Denerwował go, świadectwo jego niewolniczych uczuć do L. Z nagłą furią opuścił rękaw, odwrócił się i odmaszerował w noc, w burzę wirującą wokół niego, drażniącą się z nim. Nie mógł odnaleźć w sobie nic więcej. Wszystkie jego emocje zostały zamknięte; wszystkie zostały z L. Zawsze z L.

Nie był pewien, jak długo chodził, ale nagle ulice wypełniły się ludźmi. Patrzył na ciała zmieszane razem, tworzące masę bezkolorowych figur zlanych w jedno. Był częścią tej plamy życia. Dołączył do tłumu, pozwolił mu się nieść. W końcu zauważył, że jest w znajomej okolicy. Z tego miejsca po pięciu minutach byłby w domu. Odwrócił się zanim jego uczucia miały szansę przebić się na powierzchnię.

Południe nadeszło szybko, a deszcz zamienił się w mżawkę. Raito w dalszym ciągu chodził, jego stopy wystukiwały rytm na cemencie. Ludzie mijali go, ale nie pozwolił swoim oczom ześliznąć się z prostej drogi. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd idzie. Wiedział tylko, że ucieka, od więzienia, od L, to był jego cel. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to uciekanie przez cały obszar Kanto, da sobie radę.

W końcu zrobił się głodny i wszedł do małej restauracji, zamawiając kawę i ciasto. Poczuł mdłości, gdy postawiono przed nim jego zamówienie, a truskawka na czubku drwiła z niego. Ciasto zostało rzucone na kontuar, a on wziął swoją kawę i uciekł, zostawiając napiwek jako swoją przepustkę do wolności.

Kawa zmieniła się w kwas w jego żołądku, a on szybko znalazł miejsce, w którym mógłby zasnąć, znowu płacąc gotówką. Skłamał co do swojego wieku i imienia, ignorując fakt, że człowiek w recepcji patrzy badawczo na jego niechlujny wygląd. Tak długo jak L nie będzie w stanie go znaleźć, tak długo jak uda mu się pozostać w odrętwieniu, wszystko będzie w porządku. _On_ będzie w porządku.

Noc przyszła z deszczem i błyskawicami, grzmotem i wiatrem. Raito zakopał się w cienkiej hotelowej pościeli, odwiązując łańcuch i pozwalając mu leżeć obok niego. Żaluzje były zbyt cienkie, by powstrzymywać blask błyskawic, który rozświetlał metal, przypomnienie, że bez względu na to, jak daleko Raito odbiegnie, nie uda mu się uciec. Był przykuty do L, odległość między nimi nie miała znaczenia.

Raito zapadł w niespokojny sen.

* * *

><p>Ranek wstał jasny. Słońce świeciło dokładnie w oczy Raito, budząc go natychmiast. Lekko jęcząc, podniósł dłonie do czoła. Opadł do przodu i ułożył głowę na kolanach, pozwalając pulsującemu bólowi w tęczówkach zagłuszać ten w sercu.<p>

Nie było go cały dzień, a L wciąż go nie znalazł.

Przełykając ciężko, odrzucił koce, szukając swoich rzeczy. Kajdanki brzęknęły o podłogę za nim, a on odwrócił się by podnieść chłodny metal. Popatrzył się na niego i szybko obwiązał wokół pasa, ignorując kłujące zimno, które emitowały ogniwa. Narzucił kurtkę, upewnił się, że jego portfel jest na miejscu i wyszedł z pokoju.

Raito wyłowił swój telefon z kieszeni i sprawdził skrzynkę. Nie był zaskoczony, widząc dziewięć nowych wiadomości. Otwierając je, spojrzał na numery i zauważył, że trzy są od ojca. Miał też od niego wiadomość głosową. Wciskając odpowiednie numery by ją odsłuchać, oczekiwał znajomego głosu. Zamiast tego usłyszał inny, spokojny ton. Jego serce zabiło mocniej.

„_Raito-kun, przepraszam, że sprawiłem ci ból. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jaki efekt to doświadczenie wywrze na twojej psychice. Ale musisz wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że zostawiłem cię samego w nocy by sprawdzić, jak szybko spróbujesz mnie śledzić. Nie wiedziałem, że to, co zdarzy się tej nocy skłoni cię do ucieczki. Przepraszam cię tak, jak tylko da się to wyrazić słowami za krzywdę, którą ci wyrządziłem._

_Nie domagam się, byś natychmiast wrócił, ale zamiast tego proszę, spotkaj się ze mną w tym samym miejscu, do którego zaciągnęła nas Amane-san. Mam desperacką nadzieję, że odsłuchasz tą wiadomość przed południem, bo wtedy chciałbym się z tobą zobaczyć. Rozumiem twoje pragnienie ucieczki, ale nie każ mi wykorzystywać drastycznych środków. Bądź pewny, Raito-kun, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma przed znalezieniem cię i przyciągnięciem z powrotem do mnie."_

Wiadomość kończyła się tymi słowami, a Raito zamknął telefon odrętwiałymi palcami. Jego ręce podniosły rękaw i zauważył, że jest już kwadrans po dwunastej. A on nawet nie wiedział, gdzie jest.

Jego szczęście jednak w końcu się odezwało, gdy tuż przed nim zatrzymał się autobus. Wszedł i zapytał do jakich marketów jedzie. Kierowca jechał do trzech, z czego jeden był jego celem. Opłacił bilet i usiadł, jego umysł zamarł. Palce bawiły się klawiszami, na ekranie wciąż widniał numer jego ojca. W końcu nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Telefon lakonicznie wybrał numer, aż w końcu usłyszał głos ojca odbijający się w jego myślach. Delikatne westchnienie uciekło z jego ust, gdy odpowiedział „Cześć, tato…"

* * *

><p>Centrum handlowe było zapakowane tłumem kupujących, przesuwających się obok wystaw sklepowych. Raito obserwował ich zza zakrytych oczu, szukając jakiegoś śladu hebanowych włosów i złej postawy. Był tylko pół godziny spóźniony; L może już tu nawet nie być. Westchnął, opierając się ciężko o ścianę, opuścił głowę.<p>

Kącikiem oka zauważył przebłysk czarnych włosów. Podnosząc głowę, spojrzał znowu i cofnął się. Matsuda. Matsuda był w centrum! L… użył uczucia Raito, by zwabić go w pułapkę.

Warcząc cicho do siebie, Raito wcisnął ręce w kieszenie i ruszył prosto do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się, gdy czyjeś palce owinęły się na jego przedramieniu. Odwrócił głowę z wściekłością na twarzy, ale wściekłość zniknęła, gdy rdza spotkała heban. L patrzył na niego, pociągając go za ramię.

„Ryuuzaki?" zapytał ochrypłym głosem, gapiąc się na detektywa.

„Raito-kun, nie wierzyłem, że się pojawisz. Bałem się, że będę musiał posunąć się do ostateczności." odpowiedział L, pociągając go do najbliższego stolika i usadawiając się naprzeciwko. Popchnął palcem kubek czegoś w jego stronę i podciągnął kolana do piersi.

Raito patrzył na kubek, ręce owinęły się powoli wokół ciepłego materiału. Nagle był niepewny, strumień bezładnych emocji które trzymał w zamknięciu przez tyle czasu zalewał go. Potarł nos palcem i pozwolił swoim oczom zatonąć w oczach L.

„Przepraszam, Raito-kun." wyszeptał L, przesuwając kostkę cukru wokół stołu. „Nie chciałem sprawić ci bólu. Obawiam się, że przeceniłem własne słowa. Przyniosły ci smutek, czego bardzo żałuję. Przyjaciele nie powinni się krzywdzić."

Raito spojrzał znowu na kubek, podnosząc pokrywkę, by spojrzeć do środka. Aromat kawy pobudził go, wypił długi łyk. Jakaś część jego umysłu miała nadzieję, że ten prosty gest znaczył więcej, że to, co L powiedział mu tydzień temu nie było prawdą. Może… może coś tam było.

Blade palce nagle dotknęły jego własnych i Raito wzdrygnął się. L nie patrzył na niego, ale skoncentrował się tylko na tym, jak mieszają się kolory ich rąk. Odetchnął krótko i pozwolił ich palcom splatać się, a L przeniósł je ostrożnie na środek stołu.

„Przepraszam." wyszeptał znowu, oczy ukryły się za grzywką.

Raito spojrzał na ich złączone ręce, rozkoszując się delikatnym dotykiem dłoni detektywa. Zamknął oczy i udawał przez chwilę, że, w innych okolicznościach… nie. Gdyby istniały inne okoliczności nie poznałby i nie zakochałby się w L. Nie cieszyłby się rywalizacją z nim, poznawaniem go, nawet cierpieniem na bezsenność. Chciałby tylko, by L naprawdę uwierzył, że nie jest Kirą.

Jego oczy otworzyły się powoli i smutny uśmiech rozciągnął jego usta. Może L naprawdę nie wie, co oznacza przyjaźń, a wszystko, co Raito mu okazywał, było według niego oznaką braterstwa, a nie sposobem na wywołanie romantycznego incydentu. Ryuuzaki… on nigdy wcześniej nie miał normalnego kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Najprawdopodobniej myślał, że to naturalne.

Raito poczuł nagłe pragnienie, by płakać, krzyczeć, śmiać się, rwać sobie włosy z głowy. Wszystko było takie skomplikowane gdy przychodziło do Ryuuzakiego, a on nie mógł temu zaradzić. Rozwiązał jeden węzeł, by zawiązało się dziewięć następnych. Nie mógł tego wygrać. Przegrał zanim jeszcze zaczął.

Raito ostrożnie rozłączył ich palce, wzrok wciąż spuszczony. Gdy był pewny, że L nie będzie więcej próbował go dotknąć, delikatnie podniósł kawę i przysunął ją do ust. Jeśli przyjaźń jest wszystkim, co L ma mu do zaoferowania, może nie powinien oczekiwać niczego więcej. W końcu miłość nie była czymś, co się bierze niepoważnie. Jak to się w ogóle stało, że zaczął myśleć o detektywie jako o kimś więcej niż przyjacielu? Czuł się jakby był pogrzebany żywcem, a jego krzyki były ignorowane albo odtrącane. Umierał od środka.

_Krzywdzisz się tylko dlatego, by usprawiedliwić jego działania,_ nadszedł głos z jego głowy. Raito westchnął. Nie robił tego bez przyczyny; w końcu nigdy wcześniej się nie zakochał. Kto powiedział, że to, co on czuje, jest prawdziwe?

„Raito-kun," wymamrotał L, wyrywając Raito z zadumy. Spojrzał na niego , zobaczył, że detektyw patrzy na coś za jego plecami i obrócił się lekko, by zobaczyć na co. Matsuda i Mogi brnęli w ich stronę, oboje wyglądali na uszczęśliwionych. Matsuda rozmawiał szybko przez telefon a Mogi przepychał się przez tłum nastolatków oddzielających ich od duetu.

„Raito-kun, jeśli spróbujesz teraz uciec, nie zatrzymam cię. Oczywiście, zorganizuję za tobą poszukiwania, ale nie będę źle o tobie myślał jeśli mnie opuścisz. Nie jestem pewien, co czujesz, ale jeśli musisz odszukać swoje odpowiedzi, poczekam."

Raito odwrócił się do pokręconego detektywa, zaszokowany. „Że co?"

L zaczął bawić się figurą przed nim, ułożoną z kostek cukru. „Zależy mi na tobie, Raito-kun. Jesteś moim pierwszym przyjacielem i dzieliłem z tobą swój pierwszy pocałunek. Nie chcę sprawić ci więcej bólu niż najwyraźniej już sprawiłem. Pozwól mi więc sobie pomóc, tak, jak mogę." L przestał przesuwać cukier i spojrzał w oczy oniemiałemu brunetowi. „Daję ci wybór. Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Ufam ci, Raito-kun, a to jest wszystkim, co mogę ci dać."

Odwracając się lekko, Raito spojrzał znowu na dwójkę przepychającą się w ich kierunku. Mógłby wstać i odejść, albo uciec, jak robił to cały czas od kiedy wyznał swoje uczucia. Ale czy to nie było tchórzostwo? Czy nie odpychał problemów by osiągnąć normalność? Co było normalne?

Spojrzał znowu na L, który patrzył na niego bez emocji, z wyjątkiem delikatnego drgania jego dolnej wargi. Raito nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Nie był słaby. Nie chciał więcej uciekać. Był geniuszem – jak jedna prosta relacja mogła zniszczyć jego zachowania?

Wstał, patrząc jak twarz L przemienia się z obojętności do rozpaczliwej neutralności. Postąpił krótki krok do tyłu, patrząc na dwie drużyny: Mogi i Matsuda zatrzymali się, oczy zwrócone na jego sylwetkę; L siedział na krześle, głowę trzymał spuszczoną, paznokieć tkwił w jego zębach. Czas zdawał się stać w miejscu.

Raito odwrócił się z powrotem do L i podszedł do przyjaciela. To będzie wszystko, czym stanie się dla niego wątły detektyw. Przyjaciel. Przesunął ręką po miękkich, hebanowych włosach i westchnął, opuszczając się by dać odpocząć swojej głowie na czubku głowy L. Kącikiem oka Raito zauważył, że Matsuda i Mogi znowu ruszają w ich kierunku, a sklep obraca się wokół nich.

Delikatnie, z dala od wzroku pozostałej dwójki, Raito odnalazł rękę L i uścisnął ją mocno.


	9. Wzór

Ano tak, kolejny rozdział wyszedł był. Mam nadzieję, że na mikołaja sprezentuję wam 10.

**Raito:** Tayani, musisz mi pomóc.

**Ja:** Słucham, Raito?

**Raito:** Co się daje komuś, kogo lubisz z okazji 6 grudnia?

**Ja: **Cóż, możesz dać temu komuś szalik albo jakiś drobiazg. A w twoim konkretnym przypadku, sugerowałabym słodycze. Jestem pewna, że L się ucieszy:)

**Raito: **Ja wcale... To znaczy... To nie miał być prezent dla...

**Ja: **Jaaasne :) Raito, L stoi ci za plecami.

**Raito: **Aaaaaa! Nie czaj się tak za kimś, Ryuuzaki! O mało nie dostałem ataku serca!

**L:** Raito-kun nie mógłby umrzeć tak jak jego ofiary, prawda?

**Raito:** Zamknij się! Nie jestem Kirą!

**Ja:** Heh:) Nie mam ani Death Note, ani jego bohaterów:)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9<strong>

**Wzór**

Ponowne spotkanie członków grupy było krótkie, ale nie obyło się bez wymiany szorstkich słów. Raito uważnie słuchał każdego słowa, które wydobywało się z ust jego ojca, ale nie odpowiadał. Jego ojciec się martwił – jak czułby się każdy rodzic na wieść, że jego dziecko zniknęło w środku nocy, w czasie burzy. Matsuda najwyraźniej był zdezorientowany tym, że Raito zadzwonił do ojca jeszcze przed spotkaniem z L. Wszyscy wydawali się zakłopotani, z wyjątkiem Ryuuzakiego i Raito.

Poklepując ojca po ramieniu, Raito odwrócił się i podszedł do windy. L podążał za nim bez pośpiechu, a kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, spojrzał w dół na łańcuch, który znowu ich łączył.

Raito przemówił pierwszy, krzyżując ręce na piersi. „Ryuuzaki, wiem, że naprawdę wierzysz, że jestem Kirą. Widziałem procenty. Myślę, że dlatego uciekłem. Myślałem, że używasz naszej 'przyjaźni' jako sposobu na dostanie się do mojej głowy, by upewnić się czy jestem, czy nie jestem Kirą."

L spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. „Te notatki były na moim laptopie tylko dlatego, by sprawdzić twoją reakcję. Wiedziałem, że pewnej nocy za mną pójdziesz. Musiałem znać twoją odpowiedź. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że twoja reakcja była całkowicie odmienna od tego, czego oczekiwałem."

Raito również zmarszczył brwi. „Więc mnie oszukałeś?"

Potrząsając gwałtownie głową, L podniósł kciuk do dolnej wargi. „Nie, nie, nie oszukałem cię, Raito-kun. Po prostu pokazałem ci statystyki z czasów zanim dołączyłeś do śledztwa."

Oczy Raito zrobiły się okrągłe. „Masz na myśli, że podejrzewałeś mnie _zanim_ pozwoliłeś mi dołączyć do sprawy? Co się zmieniło?"

L odwrócił się do niego. Podnosząc dłoń, dotknął jego policzka, przeciągając bladą ręką po jego skórze. „Twoje oczy."

Winda otworzyła się i L opuścił rękę, wychodząc z metalowej maszyny. Raito podążył za nim jak zgubiony szczeniaczek, zakłopotanie płonęło na jego twarzy. Znów był w swoim więzieniu, w miejscu, gdzie zmieszanie było nieodłącznym, nieznośnym przyjacielem. Cholera, L musi się nauczyć, że przyjaciele nie powinni dotykać się z takim uczuciem! Raito przesunął palcami po włosach i stłumił chęć by krzyknąć. Stłumił ogólnie wszystkie niepotrzebne emocje i uspokoił się. Mógł to zrobić. Na pewno mógł.

L otworzył drzwi i ostrożnie je za sobą zamknął. Potem rozkuł kajdanki owijające jego nadgarstek, trzymając spuszczoną głowę do chwili, kiedy kliknął zamek. Raito również patrzył.

„Ryuuzaki?"

„Gdy jesteśmy w tym pokoju, nie musisz nosić łańcucha. Nie widzę powodu trzymania cię pod kluczem, gdy jestem z tobą, zdolny do powstrzymania wszelkich twoich poczynań." L przystąpił do niego i umiejscowił klucz w sekretnym zamku jego kajdanek. Raito patrzył, jak srebrny metal zsuwa się z jego nadgarstka i na sposób, w jaki L zatrzymał palce na jego posiniaczonym ciele. Raito zaryzykował uśmiech i pozwolił swojej ręce opaść, rozłączając palce Ryuuzakiego. Odwrócił się, ale nie zanim zobaczył przebłysk niezadowolenia w spojrzeniu detektywa.

„Nie ma nawet dziewiątej, Ryuuzaki. Czemu tu siedzimy?" zapytał Raito, idąc w kierunku kanapy. L podążył za nim powoli, jego kciuk dotykał ust. Nie usiadł, gdy Raito położył się na kanapie, po prostu patrzył spod przymkniętych oczu.

„Chyba to naturalne, że przyjaciele razem spędzają czas wolny, prawda?" zapytał L, usadawiając się na stoliku do kawy. Raito uniósł głowę, zaskoczony.

„Nie… ale to nie w twoim stylu, Ryuuzaki. Gdzie tkwi problem?"

Paznokieć dość agresywnie zaatakowano ustami L, zanim został zdeponowany na jego kolanach, wraz z innymi palcami. Teraz detektyw dla odmiany zaczął bawić się skrawkiem swojej bluzy i zmarszczył brwi, widząc tam plamę. „Amane-san nie może się już z tobą widywać."

Raito zamrugał. „Zaraz, co?"

L spojrzał gorliwie na swój kciuk, zanim pozwolił szarym oczom zmierzyć się z spojrzeniem Raito. „Odciąga cię od sprawy, tak? Nie widzę sensu kontynuowania tej znajomości."

Jąkając się, Raito usiłował desperacko uchwycić ostatnie kawałki zdrowego rozsądku. „Ale – Misa była – no, mam na myśli, że – co do cholery?"

Mowa zawiodła Raito, śmiejąc się maniakalnie, gdy galopowała sobie w dal, ku zachodzącemu słońcu. L spojrzał jeszcze raz na plamę zdobiącą jego koszulę, zanim wstał. Przeszedł obok Raito – który wciąż próbował się pozbierać – i poszedł do sypialni. Chwilę później wrócił, z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem, nowy biały sweter wisiał na jego szkieletowatej sylwetce. Raito w końcu uspokoił swój przegrzany mózg i masował sobie skronie.

„Ok, powiedz to jeszcze raz." wymamrotał, zezując jednym okiem na Ryuuzakiego.

„Planuję usunąć Amane-san z pokoju, w którym pracujemy. Będzie mogła cię widzieć tylko w czasie posiłków, ale to wszystko. Chcę, abyś pomagał nam w śledztwie, a jest to niemożliwe jeśli Amane-san będzie paradować po pokoju."

Zamykając oczy, Raito policzył do dziesięciu zanim odpowiedział „Ty… Jestem taki zdezorientowany." To był wspaniały wyczyn, że Raito to przyznał, choć może nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę ze słów, które opuściły jego usta. Z drugiej strony, zdradzieckie litery uformowały się w jego umyśle, omijając racjonalne myślenie i pobiegły prosto do ust. Zamrugał, zdziwiony, gdy słowa raz jeszcze pojawiły się w jego głowie, czekając na sąd. Jedyna myśl jaka uformowała się obok nich, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział – _Cholera._

L poderwał głowę, zakłopotany wyznaniem Raito, zanim usiadł z powrotem na swoim stoliku. „Przepraszam, Raito-kun, nie miałem zamiaru cię dezorientować. Chciałem po prostu oznajmić, że nie będziesz miał więcej przy sobie Amane-san."

_Więc zamiast tego będę miał ciebie, tak?_ Raito miał ochotę zapytać. Upewnił się, że słowa napotkają twardą barierę racjonalizmu zanim będą miały szansę się wymknąć. Westchnął, siadając prosto i opuszczając palce ze skroni.

„W porządku, mogę z tym żyć. Ale, skoro jemy wszystkie posiłki w sali sprawy, to jak Misa ominie twoje zasady, by mnie zobaczyć?"

L zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, kciuk bezmyślnie przesuwał się po jego dolnej wardze. Raito obserwował ten ruch, zahipnotyzowany, zanim odepchnął się i zamknął oczy. Jeśli nie widzi L – nie, skończ tę myśl, zanim ona się skończy.

„Wprowadzę poprawki. Jeśli Amane-san zaakceptuje to, że nie może już widzieć cię o dowolnej porze dnia i nocy, pozwolę jej na tę małą swobodę."

Raito opadł z powrotem na kanapę, całkowicie wykończony. Nie robili nic poza rozmową, ale rozmowa z L była jak rozmowa z innym gatunkiem. Skomplikowana i nie zawsze jednoznaczna.

„Czy jesteś zmęczony, Raito-kun? Zauważyłem, że twoje zapotrzebowanie na sen staje się nieregularne. Proponuję, żebyś położył się dziś wcześnie, dzięki czemu szok z powodu nie-mania przy sobie Amane-san nie uszkodzi twojego mózgu." stwierdził L, kiwając głową. Raito gapił się na niego, zmieszanie zagościło na jego twarzy. Znowu.

Zaraz, to po co on tu wrócił?

* * *

><p>Raito owinął ramiona wokół poduszki, oczy mrugały, znużone, jak spóźniona refleksja. Otworzyły się gwałtownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie tuli do siebie poduszki, jak miał w zwyczaju – nie żeby miał zamiar kiedykolwiek przyznać się do takiej słabości. Nie, zamiast tego jego ręce były owinięte wokół szczupłej sylwetki, onyksowe włosy łaskotały jego podbródek. Zamrugał i spojrzał w dół na detektywa, którego ręce były wplątane w koszulkę Raito, jedna zaczepiona o kołnierzyk, a druga położona delikatnie na jego brzuchu.<p>

Raito lekko podniósł głowę, uważniej przyglądając się swojemu detektywowi. Usta L były lekko rozchylone, powieki drgały, gdy śnił. Jego twarz była koloru porcelany, lub kości słoniowej, maska znikła. Raito uśmiechnął się, pozwalając jednej ręce powędrować do włosów L, bawiąc się jedwabistymi kosmykami. L wyszeptał coś, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, powodując, że chłopak zesztywniał lekko. Zrelaksował się znowu, gdy L ułożył się wygodnie i pozwolił swoim ramionom znów owinąć się wokół starszego chłopaka. L zdawał się patrzeć na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, Raito czuł jego twarz pocierającą delikatnie o szyję i podskoczył lekko gdy poczuł usta muskające jego tętno. Przełknął i zamknął oczy, starając się ignorować ciepły oddech, leciutko pieszczący jego skórę. Następne mruczenie, następny ruch. Raito czuł ogniwa łańcucha tańczące na jego piersi, gdy człowiek cierpiący na bezsenność wiercił się w czasie zasłużonego snu. Raito pomyślał o możliwościach. Mógł delikatnie odplątać L od siebie, ale nagły przypływ egoizmu odrzucił tą propozycję niemal natychmiast. Mógł przyciągnąć detektywa bliżej, prawdopodobnie pozwalając swojemu samolubnemu ego zatryumfować, i rozkoszować się uczuciem ciepłego ciała L przy jego ciele. Delikatny rumieniec pokrył jego policzki.

Księżyc świecił przez okno, a Raito patrzył na jego powolny upadek. Jego powieki stały się ciężkie, ale nie chciał jeszcze wracać do snu. Chciał trzymać L w ramionach, czuć się chciany, może nawet pożądany? Następny rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach. Był przecież pożądany; wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole łasiły się do niego, podobnie jak niektórzy chłopcy. Ale on był neutralny w tym względzie, nigdy nie miał problemu z chodzeniem na randki. Ale ta jedna osoba, której chciał, jedyna osoba której uczucia potrzebował – był dostatecznie przestraszony. Nigdy nie pracował na związek. Wszystkie jego 'miłości' były raczej jednostronne, a nawet jeśli na początku czuł coś do partnera, to szybko odnajdywał tą osobę zbyt głupią albo stanowczo zbyt lepką.

Westchnął, mierzwiąc delikatne włosy L. Detektyw mruknął coś i poruszył się, ręka owinęła się delikatnie wokół jego ręki. Raito uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku, jego druga ręka odgarnęła kosmyki nieporządnych włosów. Chciał, by ten moment trwał wiecznie, by mógł już zawsze cieszyć się ciepłem wypływającym z drugiego chłopca.

Jego powieki opadły, a on stłumił ziewnięcie, zagłębiając głowę w poduszkę i splatając palce z palcami swojej miłości. Ta jedna myśl przebiegła przez jego umysł delikatnie, niczym piórko na wietrze. Chciał przeanalizować te słowa, ale jego mózg zaczął już się wyłączać, i zapadł z powrotem w sen z tą jedną myślą w głowie.

Jego miłość. Jego L.

* * *

><p>Misa <em>nie była<em> pod wrażeniem. Raito wzdrygnął się, gdy słowa opuściły wargi L, słowa, których Misa najprawdopodobniej nie zrozumie, po prostu dlatego, że były poza zasięgiem jej słownictwa. Ale wiedział, że patrzy ze zdziwieniem na jego twarz i starał się ze wszystkich sił nie udusić swojego detektywa.

„… i z tego powodu nie pozwalam ci więcej na odwiedzanie Yagami-kuna w czasie pracy nad śledztwem," L skończył z pojedynczym przytaknięciem. Raito czekał, aż bomba zegarowa w postaci Misy wybuchnie. Co zaskakujące, po prostu wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się.

„Oczywiście, Ryuuzaki! Misa nie chce przeszkadzać w śledztwie. Raito-kun musi się skupić, o tak, musi." uśmiech Misy pogłębił się i nagle Raito zaczął się bać.

„Ale! Ryuuzaki powiedział, że Misa nie może widzieć Raito-kuna, gdy pracuje, ale Misa może odwiedzać go gdy _nie_ pracuje, prawda?"

Raito na kilometr wyczuł zasadzkę. Najwyraźniej, jego detektyw nie. Najbardziej skuteczny detektyw na świecie, a nie widzi prostej pułapki, którą zastawiła na nich Misa.

„To prawda." te słowa obwieściły światu zwycięstwo Misy, a uśmiech opanował całą jej twarz. Raito skulił się.

„Więc Misa może widzieć Raito-kuna, gdy wszyscy wyjdą, w jego _pokoju_!" Misa klasnęła w dłonie. Raito pozwolił sobie na zaniepokojone westchnienie, a L mrugał, zaskoczony. Zwracając uwagę na detektywa, tak długo dźgał go w ramię aż L spojrzał na niego.

„Twoja wina. Napraw to teraz." wysyczał, wystarczająco cicho, by Misa nie mogła ich usłyszeć. L obejrzał się, krzyżując swoje szczupłe ramiona.

„Amane-san, Ra…. Yagami-kun i ja pracujemy w pokoju do późnych godzin nocnych. Więc jeśli masz zamiar zrzec się snu by zobaczyć swojego cennego Yagami-kuna, to jesteś bardziej przekonana o jego miłości do ciebie niż ja."

Auć. Raito drgnął, i nawet spróbował ignorować fakt, że L prawie użył jego imienia. Po prostu wyłożył się na następnej fali zaniepokojenia i Raito mógł zauważyć widoczne drganie jego wargi. Znowu westchnął.

„Misa, to, co Ryuuzaki chciał –_ i_ _nie udało mu się – _powiedzieć, to to, że muszę się skupić. Jest mało prawdopodobne, że będziesz mogła mnie widzieć, nawet, gdy wszyscy wyjdą. To, co powiedział Ryuuzaki to prawda; zwykle pracujemy do późna. Czasy posiłków są jedyną okazją, byś mogła mnie ułaskawić swoją boską obecnością."

Pochlebstwa zawsze działały w szkole i Raito nie widział powodu, by miały nie zadziałać na Misę. Oczywiście, jej oczy rozjaśniły się na myśl, że jest boginią Raito, ale nie do końca załapała sarkazm, którym ociekały jego słowa. L spojrzał na niego z uznaniem, z podniesioną brwią, lekki uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta.

„Misa się zgadza!" krzyknęła nagle, przytulając się do szyi bruneta. Nie miał czasu odsunąć głowy, dostając mokrego całusa w usta. W końcu puściła – całkowicie z inicjatywy Raito, który ostrożnie odplątał jej ramiona ze swojej szyi.

„No to zobaczymy się na obiedzie, Misa." Raito oznajmił pożegnanie, ciągnąc za sobą uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha detektywa. Misa pomachała, jedną ręką trzymając się za serce, z miłosną ekspresją wymalowaną na jej twarzy. Raito jęknął cicho zanim zamknął drzwi i odkręcił się do L.

„Czy nie mówiłem, żebyś był _delikatny?_ A co się stało z tym całym 'najlepszym detektywem'? Ona nie jest kolejną głupiutką blondynką, Ryuuzaki. Potrafi być cholernie przebiegła gdy chodzi o organizowanie sobie ze mną czasu!" warknął, przyszpilając detektywa do ściany. L patrzył na niego z tym samym nawiedzonym uśmiechem na ustach.

Nagle przesunął się do przodu, szarpiąc koszulę Raito w tym samym czasie, zderzając ich usta. Oczy chłopaka zrobiły się okrągłe a on odepchnął się niemal natychmiast, z ustami otwartymi ze zdumienia. L patrzył na niego delikatnym uśmieszkiem.

„Amane-san nie może cię całować, jeśli ja nie mogę. Nowa zasada tej gry." L przepchnął się do przodu, pocierając wargami o wargi Raito, zanim prześliznął się obok niego. Raito podążył za nim w oszołomieniu, jego umysł zamglił się, skupiając myśli tylko na pocałunku. Nagle do głosu dorwał się gniew. Czy już tego nie przerabiali? Czy L nie przyznał – całkiem jasno – że są tylko przyjaciółmi, że nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć? Sfrustrowany chłopak szarpnął za włosy, tłumiąc rozdrażniony jęk.

Ekstra. Też zagra w tą grę. I wygra.

* * *

><p>Pora obiadu nadeszła zbyt szybko, a wraz z nią Misa. Natychmiast usiadła Raito na kolanach, nogi owinęła wokół jego ud gdy spróbował ją strącić. Zakopała twarz w jego piersi, zaraz pod podbródkiem. Raito poczuł, że jego oko drga i ostrożnie podniósł rękę by poklepać ją po plecach.<p>

L odwrócił się do nich, a Raito zobaczył gniew wynurzający się z hebanowych oczu. Jego policzki zarumieniły się, warga zaczęła drgać. Raito nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy ujrzał plan formujący się w jego umyśle. Jeśli pocałuje Misę, L odwzajemni się, również pocałunkiem. Wyglądało na to, że, by osiągnąć to, czego chciał, będzie musiał najpierw stracić trochę dumy, ale postanowił zaryzykować.

„Misa cieszy się, że Ryuuzaki dotrzymał słowa! Teraz Misa ma Raito-kuna dla siebie przez całą godzinę! A to oznacza, że Misa będzie całować Raito-kuna tak dużo razy, jak chce!" tempo przemówienia Misy wzrosło, a Raito wzdrygnął się lekko na jego dźwięk. A potem pozwolił blondynce szybko się pocałować.

Misa pisnęła z zachwytu gdy Raito nie odwrócił się, jak zwykle robił, i owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi. Raito cieszył się, że reszta drużyny wyszła gdzieś na obiad, zostawiając ich trójkę samą na czas posiłku. Pozwolił blondynce złapać swoje usta powtórnie, ale odepchnął ją gdy tylko się spotkały. Nagle poczuł się podle. To było jakby potwór obudził się w jego żołądku, i przedzierał się przez miękką tkankę, powodując mdłości. Spojrzał w bok by zobaczyć, że L drży, oczy ma ciasno zamknięte a palce wbite w oparcia krzesła. Mdłości nasiliły się, Raito ze wszystkich sił próbował je powstrzymać. Co się dzieje?

Misa podniosła głowę, patrząc jak jej niby-chłopak walczy o oddech. „Raito-kun? Czy wszystko w porządku?"

_Nie, nie, nie. _„Nie. Pozwól mi wstać, Misa." odepchnął ją i wstał, szarpiąc gorączkowo za łańcuch łączący go z jego drugą połówką. L otworzył oczy i ostrożnie wstał, pośpieszając za Raito do łazienki. Misa podążyła za nimi, zdenerwowana, ale zatrzymała się, gdy L na nią spojrzał.

„Amane-san, proszę, wróć do swojego pokoju. Zawołam cię, gdy Yagami-kun poczuje się lepiej." oświadczył L, odwracając się plecami do blondynki. Raito patrzył jak jej twarz opada, a zmieszanie błyszczy w oczach, ale skinęła ze zrozumieniem i zostawiła ich samych.

„Przepraszam" wychrypiał Raito, wciąż walcząc o oddech. Czuł, że coś przewraca mu się w żołądku, ściskając jego płuca.

L skierował na niego wnikliwe spojrzenie. „Przepraszam? Za co, Raito-kun?"

Gniew w jego głosie był oczywisty i Raito odwrócił się, nurkując do łazienki by wreszcie wypuścić na wolność bestię ze swoich wnętrzności. Gdy skończył, wyszedł na zewnątrz, masując gardło, jakby coś złapał.

„Ustanowiłeś nowe zasady gry. Chciałem przemienić je na moją korzyść, za co przepraszam." Raito zauważył lekkie schylenie jego głowy i drgnął, czując palącą sensację w przełyku.

L westchnął i opadł na ścianę, stopy blade i bose na zimnych kafelkach. Jedna ręka zamknięta na łokciu a druga w pobliżu ust, kciuk trącał jego dolną wargę. Raito patrzył przez kilka cichych, lakonicznych momentów zanim L odepchnął się od ściany i schował ręce do kieszeni.

„Wróćmy do pracy, Raito-kun. Nie ma sensu tu stać, zastanawiając się nad wytłumaczeniem. Możemy?"

Raito przełknął i podążył za L do pokoju śledztwa. Zastanawiał się niewyraźnie, czego miało dotyczyć to 'wytłumaczenie' i dlaczego L użył takiego słownictwa. Zmęczenie owładnęło nim, gdy usiadł ciężko na fotelu na kółkach. Komputery zostały włączone, Obiad, który Watari tu przyniósł, zostawiony, by powoli stygnął na stole za nimi.

Żaden nie przemówił.

* * *

><p>Dni mijały. Ani detektyw, ani podejrzany nie mówili więcej, niż było to konieczne. Tak jakby wrócili do czasu sprzed ucieczki Raito, albo jakby czas był nieskończoną ilość razy przewijany i odtwarzany na nowo. Raito uważał to za bardzo nużące.<p>

Pewnej nocy, gdy oboje mozolili się nad niebiesko lśniącymi komputerami, Raito miał objawienie. Nie było to silne uczucie, ale wystarczyło, by przestał na chwilę pracować i zapatrzył się w ekran.

Co się stanie, gdy sprawa się skończy?

Ta myśl była przyłączona do mnóstwa przesłodzonych obrazków, a Raito zignorował je, wracając do pracy. Nagle jego oczy znalazły coś. Marszcząc brwi, powiększył to i został niemal oślepiony przez biel fotografii. Zwężając oczy by zminimalizować obrażenia, szybko skopiował czarny tekst i oddech niedowierzania uciekł z jego ust.

Znalazł to.

Nic nie powiedział do swojego cichego towarzysza, po prostu zminimalizował okno i zapisał je jako dokument. Potem kontynuował pracę, jakby nic się nie stało.

Następnego dnia Raito otworzył dokument i zawołał L, ignorując falę gorąca, która przebiegła przez niego w odpowiedzi na bliskość detektywa, wskazując na swoje odkrycie. L pokiwał ze zrozumieniem i zwołał spotkanie drużyny. Znaleźli Kirę. Ale Raito czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Mała część jego przepracowanego umysłu mówiła mu, że to jeszcze nie wszystko; że bez względu na to kiedy złapią podejrzanego Kirę, czas będzie wciąż biegł naprzód, prowadząc do nieuniknionego końca. Raito przygryzł wargę, gdy L wyjaśniał co trzeba zrobić i jak wszystko poprowadzić we właściwym czasie. Niektórzy krzyczeli, że to nonsens, ale L w końcu przekonał ich do swojego punktu widzenia, odsyłając wszystkich z pokoju, gdy skończył swoje wyjaśnienia.

L odwrócił się do Raito, jego plecy wyprostowały się z własnej woli, oczy były na poziomie oczu podejrzanego. Raito obserwował go uważnie, jego umysł wirował od możliwości, wszystkie sprowadzały się do oskarżenia. Ale jedna myśl przeświecała przez tą plątaninę, ta, którą poczuł, gdy odkrył, że tuli do siebie L zamiast swojej poduszki.

Miłość. Kochał L. Nigdy się do tego detektywowi nie przyzna, ale Raito czuł jego umysł trawiący te słowa, rozdzielający je, martwiący się o nie. Takie proste słowo, 'miłość'. Nie miało jednej definicji ani rozwiązania. Wszystko zależało od reakcji i interakcji, a produkt będzie niewytłumaczalnie określony przez same działania. Raito zastanawiał się niewyraźnie, czy jego akcje składały się na poprawny wzór miłości. Wątpliwości zżerały go, wpuszczając ciemność do jego myśli. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie kiedy skończył budowanie barier, nie kiedy przestał wracać do słodkich pocałunków, ciepła i pożądania. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na L zza swojej grzywki.

„Raito-kun," wyszeptał cicho L, a Raito spojrzał w górę, jego rdzawe tęczówki zatopiły się w hebanie. L posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, jeden z tych, które obejmowały również jego oczy. Raito spanikował i szybko ułożył zadowalające zdanie, „Możemy teraz znaleźć Kirę. Śledztwo jest niemal zakończone."

Niewypowiedziane słowa przenikały umysł Raito i usiadły na jego delikatnych barierach, sprawiając, że wykrzywił się.

_Ale co będzie dalej?_


	10. Witaj w domu

**Ja: **Haha, jest nowy rozdział! Miał być na mikołajki, ale miałam bana na komputer, gomen, gomen:)

Hm... Chciałabym sobie porozmawiać z Raito i L, ale obawiam się, że... jakby to powiedzieć... zwiali mi gdzieś... Razem... I ich nie słychać ani nie widać... A ja nie mam zamiaru im przeszkadzać, przynajmniej nie zanim znajdę kamerę:D

A więc, nie posiadam Death Note ani jego bohaterów, i itadakimasu!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10<strong>

**Witaj W Domu**

Raito gapił się na swój komputer, ręce przygotowane do pracy. Jego umysł, z drugiej strony, nie był w kontakcie, a żaden neuron biegnący losowo przez jego nadmiernie rozwiniętą czaszkę nic akurat nie robił. Wyglądało to tak, jakby jego myśli zrobiły sobie krótką przerwę, zostawiając po sobie pustą skorupę. Nie wiedział, co spowodowało ten nagły atak odrętwienia; czuł za to, że, cokolwiek to było, odżywia się właśnie na jego zdrowym rozsądku.

Łóżko skrzypnęło obok niego, wyrywając go z zadumy. Patrząc w tą stronę, zobaczył L z głową podniesioną, obserwującego go przymrużonymi oczami. Raito uniósł brew.

„Tak, Ryuuzaki?"

L w dalszym ciągu patrzył, między nimi rozciągała się cisza. Raito poczuł nagle ogromną ochotę, by zapytać dlaczego. Nie wiedział, co konkretnie wystąpiłoby po _dlaczego_; chciał po prostu to powiedzieć, zobaczyć reakcję L.

Ryuuzaki poprawił się na łóżku, jego ręka leżała zaraz obok biodra Raito. Zmarszczył brwi, zanim zwrócił się do komputera, najwyraźniej nad czymś myśląc. Raito zamknął laptop, oczy szukały czegoś na niewzruszonej twarzy L.

„Dlaczego?"

Słowa wysunęły się bez zgody Raito, który po raz kolejny przeklął swój umysł za omijanie logiki i działanie spontanicznie. L zamrugał powoli, paznokieć przyłączając do dolnej wargi w całkiem atrakcyjny sposób.

„Co masz na myśli?"

Raito westchnął. Oczywiście, że L nie zrozumiał. Nikt nie mógł naprawdę zrozumieć, co dzieje się z Raito, jak jego umysł stopniowo się rozpada, a wszystko z powodu głupiego detektywa i jego głupiej zdolności wzbudzania uczuć. Raito wzdrygnął się widocznie,wcale właśnie tego nie pomyślał. Logiczne myśli umykały mu, w desperackiej próbie zniszczenia jego rozsądku. A on na to pozwalał.

Ryuuzaki wstał, Raito podążał za nim wzrokiem. L spojrzał na niego przez ramię i odszedł, jedną ręką lekko skinąwszy w jego kierunku. Raito westchnął i wydobył się z łóżka, podążając za detektywem do kuchenki ulokowanej zaraz przy ich sypialni. Oparł się o drzwi, skrzyżował ramiona i obserwował, jak L przekopuje szafki, najwyraźniej szukając jakiejś słodkiej żywności.

„Dlaczego?"

Tym razem Raito przemyślał konsekwencje swojej wypowiedzi, i doszedł do wniosku, że i tak nie ma nic do stracenia. Jego rozum, jego duma, nawet jego seksualność, wszystkie były zgubione w strumieniu dezorientacji. Tylko ten jeden raz, chciał rozbudzić piekło w którym ostatnio żył i zepchnąć je na kogoś innego. Chciał poczuć choć malutki okruch nadziei.

Oczywiście, Raito dobrze wiedział, że nadzieja jest mu obecnie tak obca, jak L.

„Raito-kun, nie rozumiem twojej nagłej fascynacji tym słowem. Wiele rzeczy może być zawarte w 'dlaczego'. Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?"

L kontynuował swoje poszukiwania, a dla Raito stało się jasne, że detektyw tak naprawdę niczego konkretnego nie próbuje znaleźć. Chciał tylko zająć czymś ręce. Marszcząc brwi, Raito podszedł do niego, wnikając w przestrzeń osobistą L. Ryuuzaki przerwał swoje bezmyślne grzebanie odwracając się lekko, oczy zwężone.

„Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi się zrozumieć?"

Oczy L zrobiły się okrągłe, odwrócił się całkiem, usta otworzyły się lekko, jakby formułując jakąś myśl. Raito przesunął się do przodu, zamykając detektywa między sobą a szafką. L zmarszczył brwi i podniósł kciuk do ust.

„Syndrom sztokholmski."

Raito _poczuł_ że jego umysł prycha. „Co?"

„Cierpisz na syndrom sztokholmski, Raito-kun." wyjaśnił L, jego oczy przybrały szalony wyraz. „To wyjaśnia twoje uczucia i nagłe zmiany w zachowaniu. Nie czujesz w moim kierunku żadnych prawdziwych emocji; twój umysł cierpi z powodu choroby." im więcej L mówił, tym bardziej zdawał się wierzyć w swoje tezy. Raito pozostał cicho. „Więc, jeśli odejdę, bez łańcucha ograniczającego cię i…"

Raito przerwał detektywowi zasłaniając mu usta dłonią. „Ryuuzaki, zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak niedorzecznie brzmisz, prawda?"

Detektyw strząsnął jego rękę. „To tłumaczy _wszystko_."

Raito westchnął „To nie tłumaczy _absolutnie_ _niczego_"

L popchnął go, najwyraźniej ignorując jego słowa. „Więc zamknę cię w odosobnieniu - " „Ryuuzaki, już to przerabialiśmy." „- i zrobi ci się lepiej. I nie będzie już żadnych przeszkód, i sprawa będzie mogła toczyć się gładko i…"

Znowu zamknął mu usta, oczy zwęziły się. „Teraz mnie gniewasz. Co w miłości do mnie jest takiego odpychającego?"

Oczy L wydawały otwierać się niemożliwie szeroko a jego ręce podniosły się by chwycić koszulę Raito. Jego oczy miotały, a Raito opuścił dłoń. W końcu detektyw wydawał się z powrotem odzyskiwać opanowanie, podniósł swoje hebanowe oczy, by spotkać nieugięty wzrok Raito. „Nie ma nic złego w miłości, Raito-kun. Jednak zostałem wychowany ze świadomością, że nie jest ona dla wszystkich, a ja wydaję się podpadać pod tą kategorię. Bez względu na to co czujesz, jest to tak naprawdę fikcją. Ty masz Amane-san, ja mam… cóż, ja nie mam nikogo, ale mi to odpowiada. Tak długo, jak utrzymuję mój umysł w przekonaniu, że nie potrzebuję miłości, miłość nie przeszkodzi moim zdolnościom i mogę skupić się na mojej pracy." L spuścił wzrok, jego ręce nieświadomie zacieśniły uścisk na koszuli Raito. „Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, Raito-kun. Radzę sobie; robiłem to przez większość mojego życia. Nie ma potrzeby mnie żałować czy udawać takie uczucie. Zrozumiem."

L popchnął go mocniej, jedna pięść złączyła się z jego ramieniem. Raito musiał się cofnąć, a L minął go w ułamku sekundy, ruszając w stronę sypialni. Raito podążył za nim, oczy zwężone. Dogonił L w salonie, chwytając go za ramię i obracając.

„Dlaczego jesteś opętany tą teorią fałszywych uczuć? Co jest złego w miłości?" warknął Raito.

„Miłość nie jest prawdziwa. Jest tylko prostą iluzją wytworzoną przez pożądanie, by usprawiedliwić działania, które mają na celu zachowanie gatunku. Miłość nie istnieje w moim świecie, więc nie powinieneś dręczyć się, próbując zrozumieć moje zdanie. Wracam do śledztwa. Proszę, odpocznij, Raito-kun." L kontynuował drogę do drzwi, wykręcając ręce. Raito złapał go, zanim ten zdążył położyć rękę na klamce, obracając detektywa znowu.

Raito poczuł, że coś w nim pęka, gdy spojrzał w te pozbawione życia oczy i uniósł palcem jego podbródek. „Chrzanisz."

I opuścił swoje usta do ust L. Detektyw odetchnął w szoku i kilka chwil walczył z Raito, najwyraźniej próbując potwierdzić to, co przed chwilą mówił, ale nie było sensu. Zamiast tego topniał pod wpływem drugiego chłopaka, ręce zacisnęły się kurczowo na koszuli Raito, oczy były zaciśnięte. Raito przerwał, gdy pocałunek zaczął się przeradzać w coś innego, ignorując sposób, w jaki oczy L błagały go, by opuścił się raz jeszcze.

„Wszystko, czego cię nauczono, to kłamstwa," zaczął Raito, oczy zatopione w oczach Ryuuzakiego, „Miłość – cóż, nie jestem pewny, czym naprawdę jest miłość. Ale wydaje się niemożliwe, że nie każdy na świecie może ją osiągnąć, a ty jesteś geniuszem do tego stopnia, że powinieneś to wiedzieć."

To wydawało się przywrócić L do normalności. Pchnął Raito, ale w jego ruchach nie było siły. Wyglądało na to, że się poddał, oczy były do połowy zmrużone a troska wyryta na twarzy.

„Ja _nie mogę_ kochać" wyszeptał, zanim odzyskał siły i odepchnął Raito z drogi. Wydawał się zagubiony, dokądkolwiek miał pójść, zapomniał. Raito zagryzł zęby i ruszył za nim, wyciągając dłoń by złapać go raz jeszcze.

„Jeśli mnie dotkniesz, będę zmuszony cię powstrzymać." oznajmił L, jego głos wrócił do bycia łagodnym i monotonnym.

Raito zignorował ostrzeżenie i złapał go za kołnierz, ciągnąc w swoją stronę. L zawirował i uderzył Raito pięścią w twarzy, patrząc na niego zwężonymi oczami, gdy nastolatek cofnął się w szoku. Wściekłość poraziła Raito i chłopak odpłacił się przeciwnikowi potężnym uderzeniem w brzuch, zanim wyprostował się, by uderzyć go w twarz. L przykucnął, powodując stratę równowagi Raito i podbił mu nogi, przewracając go na stolik do kawy, który boleśnie uderzył w plecy bruneta. L wstał i skinął stanowczo, odwracając się, by odejść. Raito jednak miał inne plany. Wstał na nogi i chwycił detektywa w momencie, w którym ten odwrócił się jeszcze, by coś mu powiedzieć. Przewrócili się na podłogę i Raito przygwoździł ręce L nad jego głową patrząc na walczącego mężczyznę. L atakował brutalnie, ale tylko raz udało mu się uderzyć Raito kolanem w brzuch. Potem chłopak przewidująco usiadł na jego udach, przytrzymując go, gdy oboje chwytali oddech.

„Jesteś taki denerwujący!" warknął Raito, słowa wypływały z jego ust strumieniem „Nie możesz zaakceptować niczego co powiem, ale w momencie, w którym cię całuję, wydaje się, że twoje emocje wreszcie mogą przemówić. Czy nie rozumiesz, co mi robisz, Ryuuzaki? Zawsze gdy mnie dotykasz, całujesz, nawet wściekasz, nie mogę powstrzymać wrażenia, że nie masz pojęcia, co robisz. Może i jesteś genialny, ale w kwestii kontaktów międzyludzkich stoisz na przegranej pozycji, prawda?"

L nic nie powiedział, patrzył wszędzie, byle nie na tlące się oczy bruneta ponad nim. Raito pozwolił sobie na westchnienie złości, „Ryuuzaki, to, co ty mi robisz; ty po prostu prosisz o coś więcej w naszej relacji. Przyjaciele nie – po prostu nie całują się, ani nie dotykają z taką intymnością, jak ty to robisz. Boli mnie powiedzenie tego, ale jeśli wszystko, co robiłeś, każdy pocałunek, dotknięcie i sygnał, robiłeś tylko i wyłącznie myśląc, że to przyjaźń, to zostawię cię samego. Ale proszę, przestań mnie torturować. Nie zniosę tego więcej."

Raito podniósł głowę, uciekając spojrzeniem od człowieka pod nim. Powoli uwolnił nadgarstki L, przesuwając ręce ostrożnie po obu stronach głowy detektywa, bojąc się odpowiedzi, którą L zamierzał mu dać. Właśnie obnażył swoją duszę, ignorując racjonalne myślenie i zdając się, raz jeszcze, na instynkt. Ale lepiej było znać prawdziwe uczucia L niż zastanawiać się, kiedy uda mu się złapać następny pocałunek.

Westchnął, gdy detektyw nie odpowiedział, ani nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by odpowiedzieć. Raito usiadł, ręce przeczesały jego włosy, zanim wstał.

„Rozumiem."

Raito obrócił się i poszedł do sypialni, klatka piersiowa uciskała go boleśnie, a za oczami pojawiło się nieprzyjemne uczucie. Ignorując delikatny hałas, który zdawał się wydobywać z L, zamknął za sobą drzwi i przekręcił zamek, pozwalając sobie osunąć się w dół. Ból w piersi narastał, a on w roztargnieniu złapał się za serce, gdy wilgoć nabrzmiała w jego oczach. Jęknął, ocierając pięścią powieki i przytykając czoło do kolan, szarpiąc za włosy z dziką furią. To nie było w porządku.

Co dziwne, Raito czuł się przygnieciony większym ciężarem niż przedtem, jakby jego wyznanie obciążyło go, zamiast podtrzymać. Chciał wczołgać się do łóżka i zasnąć, ale wiedział, że ta nadzieja jest nieosiągalna. Nie ma opcji, że spróbuje zasnąć obok L. Najprawdopodobniej L w ogóle nie przyjdzie dziś do łóżka; może zostanie w salonie całą noc, wracając do bycia spokojnym i opanowanym.

„Cholera." wysyczał Raito, uderzając delikatnie głową o drzwi, zanim wstał. Podszedł do łóżka i opadł na nie, zakopując twarz w miękkiej poduszce.

Oficjalnie się poddał. Nie mógł zmusić L, by odwzajemnił jego uczucia. To było głupie, gdy teraz o tym pomyślał. Zachowywał się jak opętane miłością nastolatki w szkole, łaszące się do niego gdy przechodził obok i starające się, by zauważył ich zaloty. Nagle poczuł do siebie pogardę. Oczywiście, że L nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Raito nie robił nic, tylko zmuszał go do robienia wszystkiego. Ale to wciąż bolało. Raito zacisnął ramiona wokół poduszki i zamknął oczy. Udawanie snu zawsze było jakimś wyjściem. Jeśli L wejdzie do pokoju, może udawać, a kiedy detektyw zaśnie, wymknąć się.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jaki to głupi pomysł, zanim ogarnęła go ciemność, a on opadł w sen bez snów.

* * *

><p>Rytmiczny odgłos obudził go. Jego oczy otworzyły się niewyraźnie, a on walczył chwilę między snem a przebudzeniem. W końcu jego zmysłom udało się zrestartować i wyczołgał się z koców przed przeskanowaniem najbliższego otoczenia. Pokój był pogrążony w całkowitej ciemności – musiał odpłynąć po kłótni z L. Co ciekawe, był sam. Drzwi wciąż były zamknięte, a żadne znajome ciało nie leżało pod licznymi kocami i poduszkami porozrzucanymi po łóżku.<p>

Blask błyskawicy rozjaśnił pokój na chwilę, ukazując małą tacę z jedzeniem. Raito zmarszczył brwi i ruszył w kierunku naczynia, patrząc na nie. L musiał wejść do pokoju, inaczej nic by tu nie leżało. Starając się odtworzyć trasę detektywa, Raito zobaczył, jak za oknem pełne temperamentu niebo sieje spustoszenie nad światem. Następny błysk i grzmot spowodowały, że Raito ruszył do drzwi. Ostrożnie otwierając je – L musiał zamknąć go po swojej wizycie – Raito wysunął się do salonu.

Pokój był ciemny; żaden dobrze znany niebieski blask nie oświetlał krzeseł i ścian niesamowitym światłem. Raito wszedł głębiej do pokoju, oczy szybko przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Zauważył cień poruszający się w rogu, niepomny na jego obecność. Następna błyskawica oświetliła niespokojnego detektywa, a Raito znowu wtopił się w ścianę, patrząc, jak Ryuuzaki chodzi gorączkowo swoją trasą.

W końcu, po kilku minutach, L odwrócił się do okna i trzasnął ręką o szkło. Raito postąpił krok naprzód, gdy z czarnowłosego chłopaka wydobył się szorstki szloch, ale zatrzymał się znowu, gdy powtórnie uderzył w okno.

Raito usłyszał ledwie słyszalne „_Niech to szlag!"_

L odwrócił się i kontynuował wędrówkę, wciąż nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności bruneta, który wciąż przysuwał się coraz bliżej niego. Raito pozwolił delikatnemu oddechowi uciec ze swoich ust, ale był to hałas wystarczający, by L zamarł i odwrócił się do niego. Jego twarz był dziwnie ciemna i pełna złych przeczuć, a Raito widział wyraźne ślady łez na jego policzkach.

„Ryuuzaki?"

L wzdrygnął się i odwrócił, podnosząc rękę, pozornie by przesunąć dłonią po twarzy, a nie by wytrzeć łzy. Raito poczekał cierpliwie, aż detektyw się pozbiera i znowu będzie z nim twarzą w twarz, znów całkowicie pod kontrolą.

„Myślałem, że śpisz, Raito-kun." wymamrotał L, postępując w jego kierunku. Raito obserwował nieufnie jego kroki. „Spałem. Deszcz mnie obudził. Poduszki nie spełniają zadania stopera do uszu."

L parsknął, zanim zatrzymał się niecałe trzy kroki od niego. Bawił się swoim swetrem, najwyraźniej próbując coś powiedzieć. Jego usta zamykały się i otwierały, aż w końcu się poddał i zadowolił patrzeniem na stopy Raito.

„Czy coś jest nie tak, Ryuuzaki?" zapytał brunet, robiąc mały krok naprzód, delikatnie zmniejszając przestrzeń między nimi.

L gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. „Oczywiście, że nie. Ja tylko… rozmyślałem." jego kciuk podniósł się do ust, gdy patrzył bezmyślnie na podłogę.

Raito wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. „Rozmyślałeś."

„Tak. Czy coś ci się w tym nie podoba?" L wzdrygnął się, gniew rozjarzył jego twarz. Raito poderwał głowę; najwyraźniej ich poprzednia kłótnia naruszyła bariery trzymające emocje L pod kontrolą. Teraz pozwalał im przemykać niepohamowanie po swojej twarzy, posuwając się nawet do krzyku. Raito przynajmniej do niego trafił.

L westchnął i przesunął ręką po włosach. „Nie martw się o mnie, Raito-kun. Poradzę sobie ze wszystkim."

„I to jest ten moment, w którym przestaję ci wierzyć." zaczął Raito, w końcu zamykając przestrzeń między nimi. „To jest również sytuacja, o której mówiłem wcześniej; nigdy nikomu nie dasz się zrozumieć, nie pozwalasz sobie _pomóc_. Ryuuzaki, nie rozumiem, czemu tak upierasz się przy tym wszystkim. Po prostu… przestań na chwilę być logiczny i idź za instynktem."

L westchnął i spojrzał w bok, potrząsając głową, „To nie takie proste, Raito-k…"

„Oczywiście, że to takie proste!" Raito przerwał mu podnosząc ręce. L odsunął się od niego, ale chłopak zignorował go. Miał ochotę krzyczeć. „Zawsze, gdy jestem obok ciebie, odrzucam logikę i zdaję się na instynkt. I zobacz, co mi to daje," Raito pozwoli krótkiemu śmiechowi wydobyć się ze swoich ust, „Już nie pracujemy do nieprzyzwoicie późnej godziny, próbując znaleźć informacje, ktych nie ma, już nie kłócimy się, gdy proszę o sen, po prostu pozwalasz mi zasnąć. Coś tu jest nie w porządku, Ryuuzaki. I, cholera, mam zamiar dowiedzieć się, co!"

L patrzył na niego podczas całej tyrady, podniósł rękę jakby chciał dotknąć drugiego chłopca. Zamiast tego cofnął dłoń i wtulił ją w swoją pierś, „Ja…"

L wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Raito prosto w oczy, „Nie mogę cię kochać, bo to _ty_ jesteś Kirą."

Świat Raito rozpadł się wokół niego.

* * *

><p>Raito podążał cicho za detektywem po schodach. Jego rysy były nieprzytomne, jego oczy przekrwione. Ojciec ruszył ku niemu gdy tylko go zobaczył i musiał przejść przez badania Watariego i ojca. Raito uśmiechał się i znosił to wszystko, bo znał już diagnozę i cieszył się, że nie musi wymyślać kolejnej wymówki.<p>

Dzień trwał; Raito musiał zadzwonić do Misy, by upewnić się, że Matsuda faktycznie _jest_ w Yotsuba Company, jak oznajmił, dzwoniąc do Watariego. Misa ruszyła na ratunek, ale nie zanim zastosowali rozmaite środki ostrożności.

L był zdenerwowany, jedną z tych cichych furii, które trudno zauważyć. Raito nie mógł powstrzymać gniewu na głupotę Matsudy, a po odegraniu scenki jego śmierci, poczuł oznaki niewyspania. Nawet odezwał się do L w drodze z powrotem do bazy, czego obiecał sobie _nie_ robić. L był uprzejmy, ale w jego głosie słychać było smutek. Raito nie mógł nie zauważyć wzroku detektywa zatrzymującego się na jego ustach, albo jak ich dłonie pocierały o siebie, odrobinę częściej niż zwykle. Chłopak próbował za wszelką cenę nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale nie mógł zignorować pragnienia, by L zmienił zdanie, by udowodnić mu, że nie jest Kirą.

Wraz z postępem śledztwa stało się trudne utrzymywanie Misy w cieniu. Musieli użyć jej, by uratować Matsudę, a teraz musiała spędzić cały dzień w firmie, dyskutując o ewentualnej umowie. Choć ostatnio blondynka była dziwnie cicha i Raito nie odczuł dużej różnicy, gdy zniknęła na cały dzień. Tym, co go męczyło, było to, że przyłapał ją na szeptaniu do L z pytaniem co dzieje się z jej chłopakiem.

L nie odpowiedział.

Gdy weszli do budynku – reszta kierowała się prosto do domów po uratowaniu Matsudy – Raito poczuł się psychicznie i fizycznie wykończony. Było dla niego wielkim wyczynem trzymanie swoich barier w pionie, by powstrzymać samego siebie przed rzuceniem się na L i proszeniem o uwagę. Oczywiście, to byłoby głupie i dziecinne, więc Raito starał się trzymać swojego wewnętrznego idiotę na uwięzi, uciekając się do prostej fantazji.

O tak, Raito był bardzo zmęczony.

Winda otworzyła drzwi, a jego nogi ruszyły z własnej woli. Proste czynności motoryczne powtarzały się i już nie potrzebowały zużywać licznych pokładów jego energii na myślenie o tak przyziemnych czynnościach. Właściwie całe śledztwo zaczynało zajmować tą pozycję w jego mózgu. Raito oparł się ciężko o ścianę windy, zamykając znużone oczy i próbując wyciszyć umysł. Oczywiście umysł go nie posłuchał, podsuwając mu fragmenty jego rozmów z L i inne sprośne kawałki, po prostu po to, by go trochę pomęczyć. Uderzając głową o ścianę Raito zastanawiał się nad najprostszym sposobem wydrążenia sobie drogi do jakiejś ciemnej dziury bez dna i wpadnięcia w nią.

Niechętnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał tępo na numery błyszczące nad drzwiami windy. Kamera nie działała; dziwne, bo L niezliczoną ilość razy zapewniał, że ma zamiar wymienić zepsute urządzenie. Kątem oka widział wspomnianego detektywa, jak stoi całkowicie bez ruchu, plecy lekko wygięte, włosy roztrzepane w perfekcyjnym nieładzie, oczy zwrócone przed siebie i ignorujące go w większej części. Nagle, Raito mrugnął. Czy to tylko on, czy ta czupryna onyksowych włosów przysuwała się? Jego oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ciepłe ramiona otoczyły jego pierś, zaciskając się lekko, a jedwabiste włosy usadowiły się zaraz pod jego podbródkiem. Raito wypuścił powietrze.

Ok, więc zemdlał w windzie i właśnie odgrywa jedną ze swoich licznych fantazji. Nie jest źle.

Z wyjątkiem faktu, że gdy Raito przegryzł wargę, fala bólu rozkwitła i spowodowała, że uderzył mocno głową w metalową ścianę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie sen; nie, L naprawdę go _przytulał_, dopasowując swoje ciało idealnie do ciała Raito.

Chłopak szybko zebrał się na odwagę; każda rozmowa nad którą pracował bez odpoczynku, by złamać argumentację L w _tym właśnie_ momencie pojawiła się w jego myślach.

Ale nic się nie wydostało. Zamiast tego jego cudownie bezużyteczny mózg odłączył myślenie i przełączył się na autopilot. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie, które przyszło mu do głowy, gdy jego ręce samodzielnie owinęły się wokół detektywa, a jego nos zanurkował w miękkie włosy łaskoczące go w policzek. Po prostu oddał uścisk, rozkoszując się uczuciem ciała L przy jego własnym, myśląc ile czasu minie, zanim umysł detektywa zrestartuje się i odepchnie go od siebie.

Winda zatrzymała się cicho, sygnalizując ich piętro. Raito zesztywniał, gdy L przesunął się do tyłu i szybko uwolnił go, oczy spuszczone i powoli wypełniające się dobrze znanym otępieniem. Jednak L zacisnął uścisk i potarł twarzą o szyję chłopaka.

„Nie wiem, jak zmienić wszystko między nami, by znowu miało sens, Raito-kun. I wiem, że wszystko, co robię denerwuje cię. Jednak po prostu idę za instynktem. I…"

Raito zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jego gniew zdawał się rozpływać w chwili, w której ich wargi się łączyły; wszystko rozmyło się wokół tego jednego uczucia, tego które już niemal udało mu się wypłakać.

_Gdyby tylko._

Raito popchnął L do tyłu, zderzając ich ciała z ścianą windy. Znowu brzęknęła, jakby ostrzegając ich, że zamyka drzwi do ich jedynej drogi ucieczki. Raito nie zwracał na to uwagi i pogłębił pocałunek, jedno przedramię przyciśnięte do ściany obok głowy L, drugie zaborczo owinięte wokół talii detektywa. Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak; jego umysł nie próbował racjonalizować nagłego pragnienia L, ani nie gratulował mu w tle. Ale te myśli zostały wymyte z mózgu gdy detektyw wkręcił ręce w jego włosy, szarpiąc namiętnie za rdzawe kosmyki, by wciągnąć Raito bliżej i mocniej w ten stworzony przez niego wir.

Nic już się nie liczyło. Jeśli naprawdę był Kirą i w jakiś sposób ukrył swoje wspomnienia, może umrzeć szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że L pożądał go aż tak. W tym momencie wystarczyło mu, że detektyw nie odpycha go, krzycząc o jego głupich teoriach miłości. Byli tylko oni, uwięzieni w ich własnym porywie szczęścia.

Poczuł, że winda się porusza i wiedział, że znowu gdzieś jadą, ale była to daleka myśl. Nachylił swoje usta i delikatnie dotknął językiem zamkniętych warg L, mentalnie piejąc z zachwytu, gdy detektyw chętnie odpowiedział.

Zaczęła się bitwa o dominację, oboje starali się przebić stawkę przeciwnika, a Raito nie mógł się powstrzymać przed popchnięciem L odrobinę dalej, gdy w końcu odebrał nagrodę. Chłonął czułe usta L, jego umysł wypełniało tylko jedno uczucie, gdy pozwolił ręce bawiącej się rąbkiem bluzy detektywa wsunąć się pod nią i przesunąć palcami po bladej skórze. Drżenie przyjemności wstrząsnęło L i Raito uśmiechnął się w pocałunku, zanim przerwał, by złapać oddech.

Widok, który nagrodził go ledwie otworzył oczy będzie na zawsze wypalony w jego pamięci. Różowy odcień delikatnie zabarwił policzki L; jego źrenice były lekko rozszerzone. Jego usta były sine i na wpół otwarte, oddychał płytko. Palce jednej ręki były splecione z palcami Raito – chłopak nie pamiętał, kiedy ich ręce się połączyły – i umieszczone trochę ponad jego głową. Był to, w końcu, niesamowicie seksowny obrazek.

Raito ledwie miał czas, by o tym pomyśleć, zanim L szarpnął go z powrotem, łącząc ich wargi w gorączkowym pocałunku. Raito odpowiedział tym samym, starając się szybko objąć prowadzenie i pozwalając ręce pieścić delikatnie ciało L, o której to przyjemności Raito myślał od początku ich pocałunku. Delikatny jęk wydobył się z tyłu gardła detektywa.

Winda stanęła i Raito poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Przerwał pocałunek, pociągając ze sobą dolną wargę L, zanim puścił i odwrócił lekko głowę. Kamera błyszczała na niego z rogu, srebrne oko nagrywało każdy moment. Raito wyciągnął rękę i wcisnął guzik ich piętra, uśmieszek rozciągnął się na jego ustach, gdy drzwi znowu się zamknęły.

L wydawał się niewzruszony tym nagłym przystankiem i pociągnął Raito za włosy, zanim przesunął jedną rękę za jego kołnierzyk, palce rozstrzelone na opalonej skórze. Raito uniósł brew, zanim złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

Winda kontynuowała wznoszenie się, a wraz z nią rosła temperatura w środku. Raito nie mógł nasycić się ustami L, stale wracając miękkich płatków, gdy składał pocałunki na jego policzkach, powiekach, czole i nosie. Ośmielił się nawet zejść po szyi L i znalazł ten mały, słodki punkt, po dotknięciu którego detektyw wydawał gardłowy jęk i kulił głowę.

Winda znowu stanęła, a Raito odwrócił się, L stale w jego ramionach, i wyszedł z metalowego pudła. Od zawsze nie znosił wind; miały ten defekt pozwalający im wydawać sąd nad brunetem. A nie było takiej opcji, że pozwoli tej przeklętej maszynie mścić się za coś, co i jemu, i L bardzo się podobało.

Minęli swoje drzwi, a L wygiął plecy, gdy uderzył w drewniane obramowanie, łamiąc pocałunek sykiem bólu. Raito szybko poprawił pomyłkę, szczypiąc bladą szyję detektywa, uzyskując zadowolone westchnięcie zamiast tego wyrażającego ból. Wspinał się powoli do góry, całując delikatnie miejsce za uchem L, zanim wyszeptał, „Jesteś pewien?"

Cisza rozciągnęła się między nimi, a Raito zaczął się odsuwać. Bez względu na to, jak mocno bolało nagłe odrzucenie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał iść naprzód, przepuści uczucia L przed swoimi. Zawsze dla L.

„Zawsze jestem" wyszeptał detektyw, zanim rzucił się naprzód, atakując wargi Raito swoimi, przesuwając język przez jego zaskoczone usta, tańcząc z jego zębami. Dotknął językiem podniebienia chłopaka, wywołując mały jęk rozkoszy, i powrót bruneta do ich uścisku, w którym uwięził L delikatnie między sobą a ścianą. Jego ręce wsunęły się już całkiem pod koszulę detektywa, jeżdżąc po ciepłym ciele pod nią, muskając palcami zarys każdego żebra. L złamał pocałunek, oddychając ciężko wielkimi haustami powietrza. Raito nie mógł powstrzymać swojej zaborczości i oznaczył słodkim punktem na jego szyi, że detektyw należy do niego.

Ignorowanie instynktu przemieszczania stawało się coraz trudniejsze dla Raito, musiał zrobić coś, co rozładuje napięcie dolnej części jego ciała. Oczywiście, całowanie i oznaczanie L było cudowne samo w sobie, ale potrzebował czegoś więcej, i czuł, że detektyw potrzebuje tego również.

Usunął obie ręce z brzucha L, ignorując syk rozpaczy, który wydobył się z jego posiniaczonych ust. Jego palce bawiły się przez chwilę brzegiem bokserek L zanim przesunęły się niżej i podniosły detektywa. Raito poleciał do przodu, gdy L zaatakował jego szyję pocałunkami. Starszy z chłopców owinął zwinnie nogi wokół talii Raito, a brunet skupił się na żmudnym zadaniu znalezienia i otwarcia drzwi.

Można powiedzieć, że zadanie zostało wykonane – nie bez trudności spowodowanych przez niecierpliwego L i jego pragnienie wybicia z głowy Raito każdej logicznej myśli jaka się tam pojawi – a teraz pojawiło się kolejne, jeszcze gorsze, jak zabrać ich obu do sypialni. Raito szybko podjął decyzję, że kanapa będzie musiała wystarczyć.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, dwa umysły w tej usankcjonowanej przestrzeni rozpadły się.

* * *

><p>Raito ziewnął przeciągle i potarł oczy, rzucając spojrzenie na rumieniącego się detektywa, zanim odwrócił się do komputera. Jego ojciec podszedł do niego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu i pytając, czy Raito aby na pewno dostaje swój zasłużony sen. Raito nie mógł powstrzymać zakłopotanego uśmiechu i ponownego spojrzenia na tego, który całą noc trzymał go na nogach. Gdy po samotnej nocy zeszli wreszcie na dół, wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na szyję L; ogromny siniak odznaczał się w miejscu, gdzie gardło styka się z ramieniem. L błyskotliwie wyjaśnił, że wczoraj w nocy pobili się na tle różnic w poglądach, i Raito udało się mocno uderzyć go w szyję. To usatysfakcjonowało większość drużyny, tylko Misa spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych oczu zanim wróciła do swojego zadania.<p>

Dzień trwał w ciszy. Raito kontynuował spotykanie porozumiewawczych spojrzeń detektywa, a sam L przystawał co jakiś czas w pracy, by uśmiechnąć się do ekranu. Ale mimo wszystko, dzień był monotonny.

Misa nagle wparadowała przez drzwi, chichot wydobywał się z jej, ust gdy w podskokach pobiegła przez pokój, taksowana spojrzeniami drużyny, by zatrzymać się przed Raito. Chłopak spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony, aż zobaczył jej czerwony telefon i usłyszał głos wydobywający się z niego.

„_Ja jestem Kira. Więc aby ci to udowodnić, przestanę sądzić kryminalistów. A kiedy już mi uwierzysz, bierzemy ślub!"_

Raito patrzył, zaszokowany, tak samo jak reszta drużyny. Misa zachichotała raz jeszcze, jaj głowa przekrzywiła się słodko na bok, gdy oznajmiła, „Więc, jak wszyscy słyszeli, Higuchi jest Kirą!"

Matsuda podskoczył do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy, wyglądał jakby chciał wziąć ją na ręce i obsypać najwspanialszymi prezentami. Raito czuł się chory. Cicha atmosfera została zniweczona; byli coraz bliżej złapania Kiry, a potem…

Raito nagle poczuł mdłości.

L również nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Jego usta były skierowane w dół, jego oczy lekko zwężone. Szybko przywołał drużynę, tłumacząc w jaki sposób złapią Higuchiego i dowiedzą się, jak zabija. Wszystko wymykało się spod kontroli Raito; L już nie będzie jego, gdy złapią Highuchiego. L zniknie z jego życia, a on znowu będzie odrętwiały.

Ale Raito odepchnął te wszystkie myśli i zmusił się do dołączenia planowania przyparcia do muru Highuchiego. W końcu po to dołączył do grupy. Nie miał _czasu_ na rozkojarzenia.

Tylko dlaczego ta myśl tak bardzo go bolała?

* * *

><p>Raito pospieszył za L, bez zastanowienia wskakując do helikoptera. Watari dał znać, że mogą startować i L nacisnął odpowiednie kontrolki, by wprawić maszynę w ruch. Raito obserwował sytuację z góry, z łatwością dostrzegając pędzące sportowe auto. Sytuacja szybko wymknęła się spod kontroli, gdy auto sforsowało barykadę i Raito wyciągnął szyję do przodu by upewnić się, że L jest bezpiecznie ukryty poza polem widzenia mężczyzny w samochodzie. Dość szybko zdali sobie sprawę, że ten Kira ma taką samą zdolność jak drugi – zdolność do zabicia bez potrzeby poznania imienia. Człowiek w samochodzie – Higuchi – docisnął pedał gazu mając nadzieję na wymknięcie się przez małą szczelinę w blokadzie, którą niedokładnie zakrywał helikopter. Watari wyciągnął swój karabin, precyzyjnie celując i przebijając przednie koło Porche. Higuchi, najwyraźniej przerażony perspektywą bycia złapanym, podniósł pistolet, z którego wcześniej postrzelił ojca Raito, do skroni,ale Watari po raz drugi wymierzył i z łatwością wystrzelił broń z dłoni trzeciego Kiry. L mógł bezpiecznie wylądować. Gdy helikopter dotknął gruntu, Raito owładnęło dziwne przeczucie. Poczuł, że to może być ostatni raz z L, i kiedy tylko Watari wyskoczył z pojazdu, Raito szybko pochylił się i złapał usta detektywa w delikatnym pocałunku. Włożył w ten pocałunek wszystkie swoje uczucia – jego obawy, jego miłość, jego pragnienie, by być z L, na zawsze; wszystko uchwycone w tym ostatnim przejawie uczucia.<p>

L niepewnie oddał pocałunek i owinął ramię wokół jego szyi, przyciągając go bliżej. Raito nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko by zapomnieć o Higuchim i stu procentach pewności, że był Kirą, i zabrać L z powrotem do kwatery głównej śledztwa. Chciał po prostu o wszystkim zapomnieć, uciec tak szybko i daleko jak to możliwe, jak powinien był zrobić już dawno. Impuls był tak silny, że gdy Raito przerwał pocałunek obmyślał już możliwe drogi ucieczki.

„Raito-kun?" zapytał L, przeciągając delikatną dłoń po jego policzku, pocierając kciukiem o jego powieki „ Co się stało?"

Raito potrząsnął głową i schował twarz w ramieniu L, powstrzymując łzy. Nie chciał puścić, nie chciał odsunąć się by odkryć, że to wszystko było tylko iluzją. Ale wiedział, że nie jest mu dane cieszyć się tą chwilą i odsunął się, ostatni raz całując usta L, zanim wyprostował się by obserwować procedurę.

Higuchi został wyprowadzony z auta, związany i z opaską na oczach. Otrzymał zestaw, dzięki któremu L był w stanie zadać mu pewne pytania. Po odkryciu, że to Notatnik był narzędziem zbrodni, L kazał ojcu chłopca sprawdzić samochód.

Nagle Yagami Soichiro wypadł z auta, krzyk wydobywał się z jego ust. Nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie sensownego dźwięku, wycelował palcem w powietrze i trząsł się cały ze strachu. Raito i L pochylili się, zdziwieni, a gdy Mogi podszedł, by zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku, również upadł z krzykiem na ziemię. Po przedłużającej się ciszy L w końcu poprosił, by przyniesiono mu Notatnik. Detektyw ostrożnie wziął książeczkę w dwa palce zanim skierował oczy na miejsce zbrodni. Wyraz jego twarzy nieomylnie potwierdzał, że każdy, kto trzymał w rękach zeszyt był w stanie zobaczyć przerażającego potwora.

Raito gapił się na niego przez chwilę, po czym zarządał „Ryuuzaki, podaj mi Notatnik!" W momencie, w którym jego ręce dotknęły chłodnego materiału, w momencie, w którym jego oczy uchwyciły wypisane na okładce słowa „Notatnik Śmierci", Raito załamał się. Cokolwiek chowało się w głębinach jego pamięci, ruszyło do przodu niekończącym się strumieniem. W swoich wspomnieniach widział śmierć; rękę migającą nad papierem, gdy spisywała imiona kryminalistów. Był tam głos, namawiający, odrzucający go w głębiny umysłu, gdy odmówił wykonania komendy. Spojrzał prosto przed siebie, krzyczał, próbując powstrzymać przerażające wspomnienia, próbując je odrzucić!

Jego gardło zaczynał boleć, gdy ostatnie wspomnienie osunęło się na miejsce, to o chłodnym poranku, gdy siedział na krześle w zatłoczonej sali. Ktoś siedział tuż obok niego, hebanowe włosy rozstrzelone w nieładzie wokół jego głowy, szare oczy zatopione w jego własnych, gdy odwrócił wzrok. Gniew i oszałamiające pragnienie by zabić niemal go dusiły.

_Jestem L._

Raito zadrżał, gdy to ostatnie wspomnienie, jak inne, powróciło do jego umysłu. Oddychając ciężko, zrozumiał, że coś było stanowczo z nim nie tak.

I wtedy to usłyszał.

„_Dobrze być w domu, Raito-kun. Tęskniłem za tobą."_

Nie... Nie, to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Ma kolejny koszmar; to wszystko. Ten głos – był tak znajomy! Czemu był tam, w jego umyśle? Co się dzieje?

„_Głuptasie. Oczywiście wróciłem do domu. Co, myślałeś, że kiedykolwiek naprawdę cię opuściłem?" _głos roześmiał się, ciągnąc Raito dalej, głębiej w ciemności. _„Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, dopóki nie zabiję L, Raito-kun. Bo on jest moim wrogiem; naszym wrogiem. Bo jesteśmy-"_

Raito otworzył usta w bezdźwięcznym krzyku.

„_-Kirą."_


	11. Szach

Przepraszam! Strasznie długo mnie nie było, ale powracam wraz z nowym rozdziałem, już niedługo do końca:)

**Raito:** Super, możesz już zaczynać? To się robi nudne.

**L:** Tayani-san, Kira się niecierpliwi.

**Ja: **Prawda, trzeba zaczynać, no nie, L?

**L: **Dokładnie... Raito-kun?

**Raito:** No co znowu?

**L i Ja: **Hahaha :) Mamy cię!

**Raito: **... Nie jestem Kirą, L!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 11<strong>

**Szach**

Krzyki ustąpiły, wspomnienia powoli straciły pierwotną ostrość, a Raito poczuł, że głowa mu opada. Ciężko; jego głowa była taka ciężka. Mrugając, pozwolił swojemu umysłowi zrobić porządek z odzyskanymi wspomnieniami. Kira bez pośpiechu z powrotem został wprowadzony do jego systemu i głowa chłopca podniosła się. Był w helikopterze, Higuchi klęczał na zewnątrz, zakuty i z opaską na oczach, L siedział tuż koło niego.

_L._

Bolesny zryw _czegoś_ zalał jego mózg i Raito wzdrygnął się, próbując wydedukować przyczynę. Potrząsnął powoli głową, czekając, aż ból przejdzie, ale jakaś mała część jego mózgu wydawała się płakać nad stratą tego _czegoś._ Raito zignorował ją i z łatwością powrócił do swojego normalnego zachowania. Kira był w domu.

„Czy wszystko w porządku, Raito-kun?" delikatnie zapytał L, sprowadzając Raito z powrotem na ziemię. Zaciskając drżące ręce na Notatniku, pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmieszek. L kontynuował, gdy Raito pozostał w ciszy.

„Każdy byłby przerażony na widok takiego potwora."

Raito podniósł brew, taksując Rem krytycznym wzrokiem, gdy otworzył swój laptop, w dalszym ciągu ściskając Notatnik. „Powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy imiona w tym zeszycie pokrywają się z imionami ofiar."

L zmarszczył brew, kciuk podniósł się, by zatańczyć na jego wargach. Raito spojrzał na niego kątem oka, uśmieszek wciąż na jego ustach. Wygrał. Wygrał tą skomplikowaną grę i już niedługo pozbędzie się kłopotliwego detektywa. To było niemal zbyt piękne, żeby być prawdą.

Jednakże, czuł jakiś niepokój z tyłu swojej głowy, coś mówiło mu, że to, co robił, jest złe, że pamiętanie swojej egzystencji jako zabójcy doprowadzi go do śmierci. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy jedno ze wspomnień pojawiło się przed jego oczami, rozmyte na krawędziach. Zesztywniał, gdy przypomniał sobie słowa wyszeptane tamtej nocy i uczucia przepływające przez niego, gdy połączył siebie i detektywa w jedno.

Zadrżał. Nie, był przecież Kirą. Nie kochał L. Właśnie.

Przytakując samemu sobie, podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał głos Higuchiego, tym razem wszystkie myśli o miłości i pełnej pasji nocy zostały nagle wymiecione z jego umysłu. Higuchi był transportowany do helikoptera, na ustach chłopca pojawił się maniacki uśmiech. Och, to było za proste!

Nacisnął malutki przycisk w swoim zegarku, ukazując kawałeczek Notatnika. Ukuł się równie małą igłą i zapisał imię, ledwie powstrzymując śmiech. Jednak, gdy odliczał czas, Raito musiał przyznać, że było to najdłuższe czterdzieści sekund w jego życiu.

Ale w tym momencie Higuchi upadł, maska chłopca wskoczyła na miejsce, fabrykując szok i gniew. L wykrzykiwał rozkazy a policja biegała w kółko jak kurczaki bez głów. Raito uśmiechnął się i dorzucił kilka własnych rozkazów, chichocząc bezgłośnie.

Po wstępnym szoku policji udało się działać z sensem i L podniósł helikopter, przygryzając dolną wargę. Raito zastanawiał się niewyraźnie, co tak go pociągało w L, i zdał sobie sprawę, że był to po prostu skutek łańcucha, jego hormonów i mózgu detektywa. Jeśli Misa miałaby taki sam umysł jak L – nie, nawet wtedy nigdy by mu się nie podobało spanie z nią.

Całą drogę Raito czuł na sobie oczy detektywa, błyszcząca troska tańczyła w tych obsydianowych źrenicach. Raito patrzył prosto przed siebie, maska perfekcyjnie na miejscu, perfekcyjnie udająca emocje sprzed-powrotu-Kiry. Wzdrygnął się, gdy helikopter wylądował i ruszyli z powrotem do kwatery. Jazda windą była cicha, a Raito westchnął, gdy L przysunął się odrobinę bliżej niego. Morderca po prostu dotknął jego ręki by pokazać, że wciąż jest sobą. Wyszli z windy i L odebrał Raito Notatnik Śmierci, trzymając go delikatnie i siadając na swoim krześle. Raito zrobił to samo; oczywiście, że tak, przecież był wciąż przykuty do tego idioty. Jak detektyw mógł nie zauważyć, że jego kochanek został zastąpiony przez mordercę? Szczere rozbawienie wynikające z tej sytuacji sprawiło, że Raito miał ochotę się zachichotać. Ale mordercy nie chichocą.

Shinigami, Rem, stała zaraz po jego prawej, patrząc beznamiętnie wprost przed siebie, oczy wędrowały po kamerach. Matsuda dotknął Notatnika i pisnął ze strachu jak mała dziewczynka – z jaką pasją Raito nie znosił tego głupka. Idiota nie zasługiwał, by _nazywać się detektywem_. Nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, że Raito nie jest już w pełni Raito. Z drugiej strony, ten nieznośny detektyw też nie potrafił, ale Raito w każdej chwili dawałby więcej szans L niż Matsudzie. Raito westchnął i przysunął się bliżej, gdy L zaczął tłumaczyć pozostałym zasady, które znalazł w zapisie Ryuka.

Część traktująca o trzynastu dniach zmieszała większość z nich, a Matsuda po raz kolejny dowiódł swojego idiotyzmu. Natychmiast wskazał, że ani Raito ani Misa nie mogą być mordercami, a L z wahaniem musiał się zgodzić. Jednak szybko namyślił się i zaproponował, że sam kogoś zabije i zobaczy, czy umrze po trzynastu dniach. Raito westchnął i obrócił w palcach długopis, wtrącając swoje trzy grosze, gdy został zapytany o zdanie.

Drużyna w końcu wyszła za drzwi, zostawiając chłopców samych (Shinigami zniknęła gdzieś nagle). Raito zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o potwornej kreaturze. Rem była mu tylko zawadą. Będzie musiał się jej pozbyć, najlepiej pozbywając się jednocześnie L. Może udałoby mu się nawet włączyć Watariego w ten plan. Bóg świadkiem – Raito uśmiechnął się do siebie – że staruszek był podporą trzymającą L w pionie. A Raito chciał widzieć, jak detektyw cierpi zanim umrze.

L poruszył się na krześle, palce stóp dotknęły się jak zwykle. Raito patrzył na niego beznamiętnie, pozwalając ciekawości zagościć w spojrzeniu. Wiedział, czego będzie się po nim oczekiwać tej nocy; znów byli sami. Jednak to nie powstrzymywało go od dreszczy na samą myśl. Był Kirą! Żeby dać się zdegenerować do tak prostej formy życia; i to w dodatku przez swojego rywala! To była całkowita utrata godności i niepotrzebna przeszkoda w oczach Raito.

Ale był tam również ten przebłysk ciepła w jego klatce piersiowej za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał wprost na detektywa. Otrząsnął się z uczucia zanim zmieniło się w coś niezbyt miłego, odmawiając przyznania się do tego przeklętego słowa. Był Kirą! To wyrażenie stało się jego mantrą i będzie powtarzał ją cały czas, nawet kiedy jego wzrok znów spocznie na detektywie.

Ciepło rozkwitło i Raito wstał, starając się zrobić coś, co wybije te myśli z jego głowy. Bezwiednie potarł swoją klatkę piersiową, ignorując hebanowe oczy, które nagle zogniskowały się na jego figurze.

„Raito-kun, czy jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku?" zapytał L swoim charakterystycznym szeptem. Raito zatrzymał swoje zaniepokojone ruchy i spojrzał na detektywa. Nie mógł udawać miłości do Ryuzakiego, jeśli nie podda się odrobinę temu przeklętemu uczuciu w klatce piersiowej. A, by zachować swoją maskę, musi udawać tego samego zakochanego po uszy idiotę co wcześniej.

Więc, zdając się na instynkt, pochylił się do przodu, ręce złapały oparcia krzesła. Jego usta zawisły niemal dotykając ust zaskoczonego detektywa, zanim wyszeptał,

„Jak nigdy."

Pocałunek nie przypominał niczego, co dotąd czuł. Była w nim duża doza wściekłości pokrywającej jego uczucia, a on skupił się na niej zamiast na ciepłym uczuciu w piersi. Przysunął się bliżej, próbując zatopić w sobie potrzebę miłości. Nie był istotą, która mogła kochać. Był Kirą! Znów rozpoczął swoją mantrę, wydając delikatny jęk, gdy L w końcu oddał pocałunek.

Nagłe poczucie siły zawładnęło Raito, powodując przyspieszenie oddechu. Miał władzę nad L, fenomenalną ilość władzy nad swoim rywalem. Ponieważ L go kochał! To było takie proste, takie łatwe. Nie musiał poddawać się temu ukrytemu uczuciu; nie, zamiast tego będzie rozkoszował się poczuciem siły, które ogarnie go, gdy zdominuje L. Ten pomysł sprawił, że miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, roześmiać. Znalazł kruczka w tym równaniu i z pewnością wykorzysta go najlepiej jak się da.

Pocałunek został nagle przerwany, L odsunął się, jedna jego dłoń wciąż była na policzku Raito. Jego oczy zamknęły się zanim westchnął, uwalniając Raito i zwijając się w kłębek, powieki odsłoniły obsydianowe źrenice patrzące na niego z zimną precyzją. Raito wzdrygnął się na widok tego kalkulującego spojrzenia zanim wyprostował swoją sylwetkę, wpuszczając wyraz krzywdy na maskę. L gapił się na niego, ręce owinęły się wokół kolan, jego ręka powędrowała do ust, kciuk dotknął wargi.

Raito również na niego spojrzał. Jednak, gdy zanurzył się w tych głębokich, atramentowych oczach, zobaczył coś, co wzbudziło u niego dreszcze. To nie Yagami Raito patrzył na niego w odpowiedzi; nie, to były pozbawione emocji oczy i twarz mordercy, gotowego, by zadać ostatni cios osobie, którą wspierał, której pragnął, którą kochał. Jego ręce drgnęły, podnosząc się powoli w kierunku twarzy, by dotknąć napiętego ciała, by się upewnić. Wiedział, że jest Yagami Raito. Wiedział to. Ale...

L nagle wyplątał się z krzesła, bose stopy przesunęły po betonie gdy wyprostował się na pełną wysokość. Jego spojrzenie zrównało się z spojrzeniem Raito, postąpił naprzód, wsuwając dłonie barwy popiołu do kieszeni dżinsów.

„Zastanawiam się, dlaczego jesteś taki zdenerwowany, Raito-kun?" wyszeptał, jego usta głaskały ucho chłopca.

Raito cofnął się, spojrzał na niego ostrożnie, nagle niepewny. Ryuzaki patrzył na niego tymi oleistymi oczami, odbijając prawdę. Raito nagle zapragnął po prostu mu je wydłubać; osądzały go jak nigdy przedtem; mierząc i kalkulując! Czuł paranoję pochłaniającą jego zdrowy rozsądek, jak trucizna, na którą nie ma lekarstwa. Podrapał bezmyślnie zegarek, słysząc jego niesamowicie w tym momencie głośne, miarowe tykanie.

_Przestań się na mnie gapić!_

Musiał zamknąć te oczy, zabrać je stąd. Coś był nie tak w sposobie, w jaki odbijały jego obraz, jak go teraz widziały. Sięgnął po starszego chłopaka, dłonie zacisnęły się na cienkiej bluzie gdy przyciągnął go do siebie.

„Dlaczego myślisz, że jestem zdenerwowany, Ryuzaki?" zapytał. L mrugnął, zdziwiony, zanim usta Raito odnalazły te detektywa. To było wściekłe, pełne nienawiści; wypełnione każdą emocją, której Raito nie mógł dłużej powstrzymywać. Myśli o Kirze, o zniszczeniu tego mężczyzny i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentował zostały wymyte z jego umysłu. L przysunął się, jego ręce zanurzyły się w włosach bruneta. Zatoczyli się do tyłu, oboje walczący o dominację, oboje próbujący coś udowodnić. Cienki, metalowy stolik uderzył w uda L i Raito zapatrzył się w obraz przed sobą.

Pamiętał podobną scenę, już jakiś czas temu. Wspomnienie porcelanowej skóry; delikatnego różu na szczupłych policzkach i rozchylonych ust, posiniaczonych i niezaspokojonych. Potrząsnął głową, starając się wyrzucić z siebie uczucie pełnego miłości pragnienia i nieokreślonej potrzeby złapania czegoś, co z pewnością _nie_ należało już do niego.

L patrzył na niego, ale obraz powstały w jego umyśle w ogóle go nie przypominał. Ten L nie oddychał płytko z przyjemności, jego policzki nie były pastelowo zaróżowione; jego oczy nie były powiększone a palce nie splatały się z palcami Raito. Nie, ten L patrzył na niego z pożądaniem, które przezwyciężyło miłość i prosiło proste znalezienie drogi ujścia. Oczy tego L nie miały w sobie nic dla Raito.

I prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będą miały.

* * *

><p>Deszcz uderzał rytmicznie w ogromną szybę. Odłamki błyskawic przemykały się przez zasłony by błyskać i tańczyć na dwóch, rozdzielonych ciałach. Raito obudził się nagle, gdy rozległ się grzmot, który wstrząsnął budynkiem. Spojrzał na zegarek, który L pozwolił mu zatrzymać. Trochę po trzeciej. Przeklął Naturę za obudzenie go o tak barbarzyńskiej porze i wydostał swoje ciało spod pościeli, bose stopy zetknęły się z chłodem dywanu.<p>

Coś zaszeleściło za nim i Raito zerknął na śpiącego detektywa. Następny błysk oświetlił pokój. Jego oczy przesunęły się po nieporządnych włosach i kremowej skórze. Spojrzenie zatrzymało się na rozchylonych ustach, ledwie zauważalnie wciągających i wypuszczających powietrze. Odwrócił się od czarownego obrazu, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Raito miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Był uwięziony w środku dylematu. Miał dwie możliwości: a) zabić L i kontynuować prowadzenie świata ku nowej, lepszej przyszłości, lub, b) pozwolić L żyć i kontynuować prowadzenie świata ku nowej, lepszej przyszłości. Tak czy inaczej, musi w dalszym ciągu wymierzać swoją sprawiedliwość. Chciałby tylko, żeby L był po jego stronie.

Nie! To było całkowicie do niego niepodobne. Nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, by być blisko kogoś, włączając w to rodzinę. To wydawało się takie głupie, że mógłby chcieć mieć przy sobie taką zakompleksioną kreaturę. Misa byłaby bardziej odpowiednia, na pewno. Będzie mu bezwzględnie posłuszna; nie będzie jej przeszkadzało w dowolny sposób sprawianie mu przyjemności, i, jeśli naprawdę będzie tego chciał, może po prostu ją zabić.

Ale L...

Cholerny detektyw! W jakiś sposób udało mu się wniknąć do umysłu Raito, sprawiał, że zaczynał powątpiewać w swoją rolę, spychał go ze ścieżki zdrowego rozsądku i pozostawiał na rozdrożach. Raito spojrzał z wściekłością na podłogę, zęby zagryzły się na jego ręce. To było nie w porządku! Coś takiego nie powinno przytrafić się Bogu!

Nie powinien się w nikim zakochać!

Raito opuścił rękę, wykończony. To było stanowczo zbyt dużo dla jego umysłu, i tak już obciążonego odzyskanymi wspomnieniami. Podniósł delikatnie pozostałe koce i stanął na nogi, czując ból głowy. Idąc w kierunku łazienki, po raz ostatni spojrzał na detektywa zanim zamknął drzwi. Nie przejmował się włączaniem światła; nie chciał widzieć swojego odbicia w licznych lustrach. Zamiast tego, osunął się na drzwi, jego ręce wplątane we włosy. Bolała go głowa; czuł pulsowanie w uszach. Coś było nie w porządku. Wzdychając podniósł członki, niemal czołgając się w kierunku prysznica. Po odnalezieniu drogi za ścianę, usiadł w kabinie i odkręcił wodę, wzdychając gdy spłynęły na niego delikatne strużki. Ból powoli zaczynał blaknąć i Raito otworzył oczy, pozwalając długiej strudze powietrza opuścić jego usta.

Fragment wspomnień przesunął się do przodu, gdy przypomniał sobie podobny incydent, niedługo po otrzymaniu Notatnika. Ryuk był z nim, gdy przewracał się w agonii po kafelkowanej podłodze łazienki. Gdy zapytał, co się dzieje do cholery, Ryuk oznajmił mu ze śmiechem, że ludzcy posiadacze Notatnika cierpią na chroniczne migreny. Raito udało się jakoś je powstrzymać po otrzymaniu tej informacji (nie bez przeklinania Ryuka gdy tylko była ku temu okazja ) ale najwyraźniej z powodu nagłego odzyskania Notatnika musiał cały proces rozpoczynać na nowo.

To, wraz z jego nowym odkryciem miłości, nie prowadziło do niczego dobrego. Raito krzyknął, długo i głośno, jak miał ochotę to zrobić odkąd odzyskał swoje wspomnienia. A gdy jego oczy się zamknęły i woda spływała na głowę, nie zauważył odgłosu drzwi od łazienki zamykających się z kliknięciem.

* * *

><p>Raito ostrożnie się ubrał, ukrywając ból głowy za starannie dopracowaną maską. Wzdychając, przesunął drżącą ręką po włosach zanim ruszył w kierunku drzwi łazienki. Światło z zewnątrz ostrzegło go, a gdy je otworzył, zobaczył detektywa, ubranego i siedzącego przy oknie z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi. Raito poruszył się i usiadł obok niego, ale L nie zareagował, tylko przygryzł dolną wargę.<p>

„Ryuzaki?"

Detektyw zerknął na niego, zanim skierował spojrzenie na różnobarwne światła Tokyo. Raito przysunął się bliżej, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć ramienia detektywa.

„Zastanawiam się."

Raito po prostu przekrzywił głowę zanim opuścił rękę i opadł do tyłu. „Nad czym się zastanawiasz?"

Oczy L rozbłysły czystym obsydianem, gdy w zamyśleniu przygryzł kciuk.

„Ludzie nigdy naprawdę się nie zmieniają, mam rację?"

„Ryuzaki, nie mówisz sensownie. Wytłumacz."

Cień uśmiechu zatańczył na ustach L „Tłumaczenia są głupie, Raito-kun. Znacznie bardziej zabawne są próby zgadnięcia, co druga osoba miała na myśli, więc, proszę, spróbuj."

„Chcesz, abym zgadł, co masz na myśli, i prawdopodobnie znalazł jakieś argumenty na tezę, że ludzie nigdy się nie zmieniają." Raito podniósł brew i potrząsnął głową. „Ryuzaki, nie jestem w nastroju na dziecinne gierki."

Detektyw zmarszczył brwi, przesuwając bladą dłoń po mokrej szybie, jego oczy patrzył przez i w głąb łez Matki Natury. Błyskawica rozbłysła, rozświetlając już i tak bladą skórę, a Raito porównał ją do tej u trupa, pokonanego i gotowego do pogrzebu. Jego umysł szybko poprzestał na tym obrazie. Nie było powodu, by myśleć o Ryuzakim jako o trupie. Jeszcze nie.

„Raito-kun, wiem, że czegoś brakuje."

Raito zesztywniał. Nie było możliwości, by L udowodnił, że Raito jest Kirą. To było niemożliwe. Wyliczył i sprawdził każdą część tego krwawego równania. Po prostu nie mogło być o tym mowy.

„Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz, Ryuzaki."

Detektyw nie poruszył się; jego usta drgnęły do dołu, zanim powróciły do wyjściowej pozycji idealnie prostej linii. Szkliste oczy odbijały światło, obliczając, sądząc, dedukując i obmyślając wszystkie jego aspekty. Jeśli te oczy przesunął się na niego, na Yagami Raito, co L zobaczy? Czy ujrzy tą samą osobę, w której się zakochał? Czym była dla L miłość? Czym była dla Raito?

Jego ból głowy powracał.

Raito ostrożnie przeczesał palcami włosy, przy okazji masując czaszkę. L pozostał w ciszy, blade ręce przyciśnięte do szyby, niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył przed siebie. Jego usta poruszyły się bezgłośnie i kiedy Raito w końcu zebrał się na odwagę by dotknąć chłopca o hebanowych włosach, była jakaś wątłość w sposobie, w jaki L podskoczył, w sposobie, w jaki spojrzał na Raito, oczy skruszone i zagubione, maska tymczasowo zapomniana.

Raito poczuł, że coś w nim pęka.

Ten człowiek, ta w jakiś dziwny sposób wyprodukowana istota ludzka, porwał jego część i odmawiał jej oddania. Nawet ze wszystkimi swoimi szablonami, jego starannie wytyczonymi planami władzy i sądu, nie udało mu się przewidzieć wszystkich możliwych wyników równania. Nie planował przywiązywania się, czucia przeszywającego serce _bólu_ na myśl o stracie L, stracie tej jednej osoby która wydawała się jednocześnie go dopełniać i niszczyć.

Przegrał bitwę zanim nawet się zaczęła.

Wszystko nad czym pracował, wszystko co miał w planach kontynuować zostało sprowadzone do zakompleksionej osobowości która miała bardzo niewielkie lub żadne pojęcie o efekcie, z jakim oddziaływała na Raito. Równanie stało się pokręconym bałaganem złożonym z nieodpowiednich uczuć i chorych konkluzji. Nie miało dłużej sensu, nie prowadziło do rozwiązania; nie, zamiast tego stało się wymieszanymi skrawkami i odcinkami emocji, każda wiodąca w innym kierunku, odchodząca od prawdziwego celu, który starał się osiągnąć.

Ten człowiek!

Efektownie zniszczył wszystko, czym był Yagami Raito, wywrócił go z prawej na lewą i do góry nogami, zanim rozłożył go na części jak niepraktyczne dziecko. A Raito na to pozwolił. To nie była pojedyncza robota; wymagała dwóch osób, obu doświadczonych w sztuce kłamstwa. Obu wymagających, posiadających niewysłowione pragnienie by niszczyć, miażdżyć i wykręcać, by szarpać i łagodzić ból, by nienawidzić i kochać. Razem to spowodowali.

Bo jak Raito z pewnością kochał L, tak samo L (i z takimi samymi wątpliwościami) kochał Raito.

Brunet spojrzał za okno, jego oczy spoczęły na krwawiących kolorach Tokyo i prostym sposobie w jaki światła zdawały się stapiać ze sobą, splatając się w nieskomplikowane wariacje tego samego odcienia. Raito poczuł, jak L poruszył się obok i wkrótce detektyw osunął się na niego, blada dłoń przesunęła się po mokrym szkle. Gdy tylko wątły detektyw został przyciśnięty do jego piersi, poczuł więź, jakby stapiali się w jedno, jak dwa kawałki rozbitej wazy.

A gdy Raito owinął ramiona wokół swojego detektywa, jego pragnienie by go zabić odpowiadało i toczyło walkę z pragnieniem, by go kochać.

* * *

><p>L otworzył kajdanki, a Raito patrzył na łańcuch, który zwinął się wokół krzesła niczym srebrny wąż. Gapił się na niego z jawną wrogością, zanim zwrócił swoje oczy na nieugięty wzrok L.<p>

Jego ojciec ruszył naprzód, karcąc detektywa złowrogim łypnięciem. „Raito idzie ze mną do domu. Nie widział swojej rodziny od czterech miesięcy."

Przekręcając lekko głowę, detektyw przyłożył kciuk do warg, „ Jest wolny, Yagami-san. Nie potrzebuję go już."

Raito poczuł cios, nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego dobrze wypracowaną obronę. Wytrzymał spojrzenie L i widział ten sam kalkulujący wzrok. Rozbolała go głowa, ale Raito prawie tego nie zauważył. Po ich kłótni zeszłej nocy, i po zdaniu sobie przez Raito sprawy z własnych uczuć w stosunku do pająkowatego detektywa, ból głowy w porównaniu z tym nonsensem był rajem.

Ojciec położył mu rękę na ramieniu, odrywając go od jego myśli o L i prawdziwym znaczeniu ich związku. To wyrażenie w dalszym ciągu go denerwowało. Nie osiągnęli jeszcze bezpiecznego poziomu w ich relacji (Raito wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek go osiągną) i wydawało się jasne, że nie pasowaliby do siebie nawet gdyby Raito nie był Kirą. Ich osobowości, połączone w dążeniu do perfekcji, zniszczą każdy sygnał rozwijającego się związku.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że ojciec zabiłby go, gdyby się dowiedział.

Spotkał Misę przy drzwiach. Pozostali patrzyli w ciszy, jak się w niego wplątała, gruchając nonsensy o pozostaniu w kontakcie. Ojciec minął go, mówiąc, że spotkają się przy samochodzie. Raito grał swoją rolę dopóki nie zostali sami, oczy obliczały odległości między kamerami. Gdy inni byli poza zasięgiem słuchu i był pewny, że kamery nie odczytają ruchu jego warg, zaczął wykładać Misie swój plan.

„Misa, potrzebuję, żebyś gdzieś poszła, musisz się upewnić, że nikt cię nie śledzi i idziesz sama. Jest taki mały park, niezbyt daleko od mojego domu. Idź tam. Między drzewami jest duży pień. Stań tam, twarzą na wschód, i pójdź w kierunku największego drzewa. Kop pod nim, a znajdziesz coś, co ci się przyda. Zrozumiano?"

Misa zacisnęła swój uścisk i spojrzała w górę, oczy lśniące uwielbieniem. Raito w dalszym ciągu nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście w znalezieniu takiego cudownego pionka. A jeśli doszłoby do najgorszego, zawsze mógł ją zabić. Oczywiście, tak durna Shinigami siedząca w kwaterze głównej mogłaby chcieć z nim potem zamienić parę słów. Westchnął, uwolnił Misę i zszedł z nią po schodach, jego ręka spoczywała na jej plecach.

Gdy zbliżył się do maszyny ojca nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie spojrzeń za siebie. Jego oczy natychmiast powędrowały na jedenaste piętro, do lustrzanych okien, do bladej sylwetki stojącej w jednym z nich, wyglądającej na zewnątrz. Blada ręka była przyciśnięta do szkła, a Raito mógł poczuć oczy L na sobie. Bez względu na odległość, Raito wiedział, że L w dalszym ciągu oblicza jego szanse na bycie Kirą; zastanawiając się, czy może zostawić w spokoju swojego przyjaciela i kochanka. Wszystko zależało od dowodów. Ale Raito nie podda się tak łatwo.

Jego ojciec zapalił samochód, jechali w ciszy. Raito potarł bezwiednie swoją pierś, ojciec zapytał go, co chciałby dziś zjeść na kolację, jako, że była to pierwsza noc Raito w domu od prawie czterech miesięcy. Nie potrafił się zainteresować. Gdy zaparkowali, Raito zauważył, że obiega swój nadgarstek palcami, jakby chciał zmniejszyć uczucie oderwania od swojego przeciwieństwa.

Sayu zaatakowała go w drzwiach, natychmiast zaczynając trajkotać nonsensy o swoim szkolnym życiu. Ani matka, ani siostra nie wiedziały, że ten czas spędził przy boku zwariowanego człowieka z bezsennością, obłąkanego na punkcie dowiedzenia jego winy. Ojciec dotknął jego ramienia zanim przeszedł obok, zostawiając Raito z zadaniem wymyślenia własnych wymówek co do tego, gdzie się podziewał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

Obiad był dość chaotyczny, a Raito zauważył, że brakuje mu komfortowej ciszy L i tego, jak detektyw zwykle proponował mu ciasto w dziwnych momentach. Nawet gdy spojrzał na swój posiłek, czegoś mu brakowało. Raito jadł warzywa tylko po to, by wyrzucić z siebie wspomnienie smaku słodkolubnego detektywa.

No i udało mu się stracić apetyt.

„Raito, możesz iść na górę. Prześpij się. Musisz wrócić jutro, pamiętasz?" powiedział ojciec.

Raito przytaknął i szybko odszedł od stołu. Jego nogi wydawały się znużone, gdy wchodził po schodach, tęskniąc za wygodą windy. Wspiął się do swojego pokoju; zwykłe, białe drzwi niemal stanowiły jego symbol. Otworzył drzwi ostrożnie, oddychając zakurzonym powietrzem swojego nieużywanego pokoju. W dalszym ciągu wyglądał tak samo; tylko że rolety były zasunięte, jego komputer miał na sobie cienką warstewkę kurzu a jego książki i łóżko były kompletnie nietknięte. Obszedł je wokół, pozwalając sobie na odnalezienie uczucia komfortu. Ale nawet gdy odetchnął znajomym zapachem, to wszystko wydawało się takie... niezmienione. Nie było tu nic, co by łączyło go z jego ideałami. Jego plecy uderzyły w łóżko, gdy zapatrzył się w sufit, próbując odzyskać jakiś wrażenie zwyczajności. Ale nawet kiedy jego oczy okrążyły małe pomieszczenie, czegoś mu brakowało. Nie było tu znajomego, niebieskiego blasku zatapiającego pokój, nie było miarowego bębnienia klawiszy. I, kiedy Raito przewrócił się na łóżku, nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia braku całej istoty L.

Jego stopy uderzyły zimną podłogę gdy powędrował w stronę okna.

Nigdy nie wymykał się z domu, z wyjątkiem momentu, gdy mieszkał z L, z powodu swoich głupich oskarżeń. Ale gdy Raito opuścił się z okna, gdy jego stopy uderzyły w twardy, cementowy chodnik, mógł myśleć tylko o znalezieniu komfortu w znajomym pokoju, w znajomym łóżku, z znajomym detektywem.

Wieża rozbłysła nad nim, gdy zaczął swoją wędrówkę. Noc była chłodna; podmuchy wiatru owionęły go, zanim rzuciły się znów naprzód. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni, nagle przeklinając się za zapomnienie swojej kurtki, albo czegokolwiek innego, co mogłoby ochronić go przed gwałtownością żywiołu. Nie było jeszcze zimy, ale to już niemal środek jesieni.

Rdzawe oczy przemknęły przez neonowe napisy i wysokie apartamentowce. Był dość zdziwiony, widząc biegające wokoło dzieci, ubrane w przeróżne kostiumy. Jego umysł przekalkulował dni i doszedł do nagłego wniosku, że było to Halloween. O ironio, uwolniono go w wigilię Wszystkich Świętych, noc kłamstwa i oszustwa, noc chowania się za maską innej osoby w zamiarze zmylenia wszystkich.

Po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, Raito stanął przed budynkiem, z którego tak bardzo chciał uciec. Jego stopy zaprowadziły go na parking, gdzie zwinnie wbił swoje ID. Nie zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się w ten sposób wejść, czy nie (zwykła blokada nie mogła powstrzymać pieszego) wszedł do podziemia i skręcił ostro w lewo. Gdy doszedł do wejścia, drzwi były szeroko otwarte.

Dziwne.

Jego kroki dźwięczały głośno w nieruchomym powietrzu parkingu. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, zaglądając do środka, obliczając prawdopodobne scenariusze. Gorsza możliwość: L wiedział, że jest Kirą i czekał na jego powrót z oddziałami S.W.A.T.-u i innych tego typu rekrutów. Inna możliwość: L wiedział, że Raito wróci i po prostu zostawił drzwi otwarte.

Gdy Raito wkroczył do środka, okazało się, że prawdziwa była druga.

L stał przed nim, plecami do niego, oczy zwrócone na monitory. Każdy z nich pokazywał Raito z innego kąta. Raito postąpił na przód, ignorując dreszcz, który przebiegł w dół jego kręgosłupa w odpowiedzi na widok tak wielu swoich portretów na ekranach telewizyjnych.

„Ryuzaki?"

„Witaj z powrotem, Yagami-kun."

Niedobrze. L nigdy nie używał jego nazwiska, chyba, że chciał ukryć ich uczucie, albo był go niepewny. Znów, druga opcja wydawała się bardziej prawdopodobna.

L w końcu obrócił się twarzą do niego, oczy z szklistymi źrenicami odbijały sylwetkę Raito. Przekręcił lekko głowę, zagłębiając ręce w kieszeniach dżinsów. „Co jest powodem tego nagłego powrotu?"

Tak wiele różnych sentencji, przemówień, wyrzutów, przemknęło przez głowę Raito. Ale nie było żadnych słów, które by uciekły z jego rozchylonych ust. Zamiast tego jego stopy pociągnęły go naprzód, aż stał przed jedyną osobą, na której mu zależało.

I bez zastanowienia opuścił swoje usta na usta L, i pocałował go, miękko, delikatnie. Po początkowym szoku L niepewnie oddał pocałunek. Raito odsunął się i wsparł ciężko głowę o głowę detektywa. Tylko ten jeden raz chciał, żeby wszystko było tak, jak dawniej, bez względu na jego ideały czy pragnienie nowego świata. Wszystko wydawało się takie odległe i mało znaczące. Chciał być Yagami Raito, tylko tyle.

„L" powiedział jego imię, to, które poznał jako pierwsze. Ostrożność powróciła do podkrążonych oczu, „Czy mogę dziś tu przenocować?"

Ostrożność zniknęła, zastąpiona przez spokojne zrozumienie."Oczywiście. Chodź."

Gdy Raito podążył za L do windy, nagle coś sobie przypomniał."Wszystkiego Najlepszego, L."

Ironia tej sytuacji polegała na tym, że Raito wiedział, że te urodziny będą dla L ostatnie.


	12. Mat

**Ja: **No, i 12 rozdział za nami! Fanfiction nie chciał mi załadować tego dokumentu, ale udało mi się jakoś obejść trudności, i oto jest! Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz **why . huh **(musiałam tak napisać, inaczej się nie chciało zrobić), mam nadzieję, że takie zakończenie rozwieje twoje obawy:)

**L:** Tayani-san, to jeszcze nie koniec.

**Ja: **Wiem, L. Nie jestem głupia. Jeszcze epilog, do którego tłumaczenia właśnie się zabieram, a jak na razie, enjoy:) Raito, robisz disclaimer.

**Raito:** Pf... Tayani nie posiada ani nas, ani Death Note, ani tego opowiadania. Jest tłumaczem, co wygląda na szczyt jej możliwości.

**Ja: **Goń się. Aha, aha, jeszcze jedna, ważna rzecz. Za 75 dni moja przyjaciółka ma urodziny. Jako prezent mam zamiar zrobić jej _senbazuru_, dla niewtajemniczonych, tysiąc (!) żurawi origami, które, podobno, zagwarantują spełnienie jednego marzenia. Wszyscy czytający, trzymajcie kciuki! Aha, przez ostatnie dwa dni zrobiłam 51 żurawi. Banzai!

**PS: **Nie tłumaczyłam tekstów piosenek. Po prostu nie wyglądały fajnie, przetłumaczone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 12<strong>

**Mat**

Słońce wpływało przez otwarte okna, pobłyskując na zakurzonym powietrzu, tańcząc na łóżku, które gościło tylko jednego mieszkańca. Drzwi otworzyły się ostrożnie i do środka wszedł Yagami Soichiro, zmęczone oczy zwracając na drzemiącego syna. Kurz zatańczył przed nim, gdy zbliżył się do łóżka.

Patrząc na Yagami Raito, jedynego syna jakiego miał, jedynego, w którego całkowicie i bezwarunkowo wierzył, Soichiro był zaniepokojony. Po tym, gdy dostali w swoje ręce Notatnik Śmierci i imię Raito zostało oczyszczone z zarzutów, coś zmieniło się w osobowości jego syna. Była tam pewna nieostrożność, ryzykanctwo, którego wcześniej u niego nie zauważył. A martwiło go to może bardziej niż powinno.

Była też ta jego dziwna relacja z głównym detektywem, L.

Soichiro nie był ślepy. Wiedział, że jego syn wymknął się ostatniej nocy; nawet śledził go do kwatery głównej, gdzie widział, jak Raito bez zastanowienia wchodzi do środka. Jego początkowe wątpliwości zostały rozwiane przez L, który zadzwonił mówiąc, że jego syn jest bezpieczny, po prostu martwił się o detektywa, który teraz musi spędzać noce sam w budynku.

Znowu, Soichiro nie był również głupi, choć wydawało się, że jego syn za takiego go uważa. Był świadkiem tego dziwnego związku, jaki wytworzył się między dwoma chłopcami, i z początku był nawet zadowolony, że Raito udało się znaleźć przyjaciela, a zamknięty w sobie L przejawia jakiekolwiek skłonności socjalizacyjne. Ale potem coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Raito zaczął mieć worki pod oczami; jego nienawiść do słodyczy została zastąpiona przez chłodną akceptację; jego humor zależał od tego, jak często rozmawia z detektywem. Soichiro bał się, że Raito zaczyna być owładnięty obsesją na punkcie pająkowatego detektywa.

Westchnął i podszedł do drugiej strony łóżka, zatrzymując się gdy zobaczył jeden z butów Raito bezmyślnie rzucony koło posłania. Jego syn był nienaganny, precyzyjny, nie mający wad. Nie było możliwości, że mógłby bezmyślnie zrzucić buty. Podczas dalszego śledztwa odkrył koszule, wrzucone w nieporządku do szafy, biurko, które było pełne kawałków różnych obiektów i intrygujący zeszyt, którego wcześniej tam nie widział.

Dziwne, jako że wszystko pozostałe było rozrzucone po pokoju, ten jeden zeszyt usadowiony był delikatnie pomiędzy ogromnym stosem notatek (które, jak podejrzewał Soichiro, były pracą domową). Rzucając spojrzenie na swoje drzemiące dziecko, odszedł od łóżka i ostrożnie otworzył nieopisywalną książeczkę. Nie było w niej słów; kartki były całkowicie puste. W dalszym ciągu ją kartkował, mając nadzieję, że coś się pojawi, ale... Nic.

Przekręcając głowę, Soichiro równie ostrożnie zamknął książkę i odwrócił się, by obudzić syna. Notatnik został odrzucony na tył jego umysłu gdy zatrzymał się, by potrząsnąć Raito. Był moment zduszonego strachu w oczach chłopca gdy podskoczył, zbudzony, a Soichiro obserwował jak jego ręka wystrzeliła w bok, jakby chciała czegoś dotknąć. Jego palce wkręciły się w materac i na zmęczonej twarzy bruneta pojawił się wyraz straty i konfuzji. Niemal natychmiast zdał sobie jednak sprawę gdzie jest i szybko usiadł.

„O co chodzi, tato?" zapytał sennym głosem. Soichiro odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce, gdy Raito wysunął nogi spod pościeli. Soichiro spojrzał w dół na dżinsy, które nosił jego syn, ale postanowił się nie odzywać. Raito, z drugiej strony, zauważył stare ubranie i na jego ustach zagościł uśmieszek, który pod wzrokiem ojca zmienił się w zadowolony uśmiech. Dziwne, pomyślał, pokazując, by Raito się przebrał, nie pokazał żadnej oznaki radości odkąd wróciliśmy z kwatery głównej.

„Wracamy do Kwatery?" zapytał Raito, naciągając nową koszulę.

„Tak. Ryuzaki chce porozmawiać z nami w sprawie Notatnika"

„Zrozumiałem."

Po znalezieniu czegoś do jedzenia w formie suchego tosta i gorzkiej, czarnej kawy, duo wyszło do samochodu. W czasie jazdy Soichiro zauważył, że Raito drapie się w szyję, jakby coś kręciło się zaraz pod skórą. Marszcząc brwi, wypowiedział na głos soją troskę.

Można śmiało powiedzieć, że był to dla niego szok, gdy zobaczył ciemny rumieniec przemykający przez nos i policzki Raito, by tak samo szybko zniknąć, gdy zbył go prostym „Nic."

Podróż trwała w ciszy, dopóki zatrzymali się przed budynkiem. Soichiro wysiadł, oczy badały reakcję jego syna na powrót. Brunet po prostu stał z jedną ręka na drzwiach, delikatny uśmiech na ustach, rdzawe spojrzenie zogniskowane na czymś nieśmiałym w jednym z okien jedenastego piętra. Soichiro westchnął i ruszył naprzód, decydując, że lepiej będzie, jeśli da sobie spokój i uda, że nic nie wie.

Oczywiście, brak wiedzy to największa naiwność z możliwych.

* * *

><p><em>When did I lose my purpose?<em>

_Can I regain what's lost inside?_

_Why do I feel like I deserve this?_

_Why does my pain look like my pride?_

No Roads Left; _Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>Gdy Raito wszedł do kwatery głównej kwadrans po drugiej w nocy, niemal natychmiast poczuł na sobie kalkulujące spojrzenie.<p>

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, odkąd Raito zdecydował wymykać się i odwiedzać detektywa co noc, było coś uspokajającego w tym kalkulującym wzroku. Pod osłoną ich sypialni było zastępowane gwałtownym pożądaniem i potrzebą odzyskania tego, cokolwiek zostało stracone od pojawienia się Shinigami. Ich ruchy zmieniły się z zabawy w kotka i myszkę w ruchy dwóch tancerzy, zagubionych w rytmie muzyki, opętanych na punkcie sprawienia, by drugi obnażył pierwszy swoją duszę. Nie było żadnej prawdziwej choreografii w ich krokach; wszystko było impulsem, ruch spowodowany ich rozdzierającą potrzebą zobaczenia, jak drugi się łamie.

Raito odmawiał porażki. Ale, jak działo się to zawsze, cokolwiek Raito zdecydował się zrobić, L kopiował to, zarówno w formie jak i wykonaniu.

Detektyw po raz kolejny stał przed mnóstwem komputerowych ekranów, ale nie był odwrócony do niego plecami. Zamiast tego te oczy zatopiły się w oczach Raito, oleiste odbicie już topniało, ukazując prawdziwego L, wykreowanego z gniewu i powrotu Kiry. Podchodząc naprzód, brunet sięgnął po niego i L podszedł chętnie, blade palce dotknęły przedramion Raito, usta pozostały zaraz poza jego zasięgiem.

„Czwartą noc wróciłeś, Raito-kun." wyszeptał detektyw, odsuwając się lekko, gdy Raito spróbował złapać jego usta.

„Nie chcesz mnie tutaj, Ryuzaki?" zapytał Raito z błyskiem w oku.

Cień uśmiechu zatańczył na ustach L, niemal niezauważalny, gdyby nie fakt, że Raito był tak bardzo przyzwyczajony do manieryzmów detektywa. „Nie mam na imię Ryuzaki, gdy jesteśmy tu tylko my, Raito-kun."

„L" Raito uśmiechnął się, w końcu udało mu się złapać te blade usta.

Ich taniec zaczął przybierać bardziej znajomą formę, bardziej intuicyjną. Uścisk L zacisnął się, palce zanurzył w mięśniach ramion Raito. Brunet przesunął ich do tyłu aż uderzyli w biurko do pracy, wyginając L, pochłaniając jego usta, gdy L wydał z siebie syk bólu. Było go tak dużo w ich relacji, tak dużo wściekłości i podskórnego cierpienia. Oboje pragnęli go czuć by mieć pewność, że to dzieje się naprawdę, że to nie kolejna gra. Raito odsunął się, wystarczająco daleko, by spojrzeć na ekrany komputera. Jeden pokazywał zmęczoną twarz L i rozmytą sylwetkę Raito, okrywającą detektywa jak wampir.

Raczej podobał mu się ten wizerunek.

L wkręcił swoje palce we włosy Raito, przesuwając je przez grube kosmyki, przyciągając jego usta do siebie raz jeszcze. Walczyli, jak robiły to ich oryginalne osobowości: Kira i L; Bóg i Sprawiedliwość. Taniec stał się bardziej zaplątany, gdy Raito wsunął jedną rękę pod koszulę L, a druga złapała za jego kolano, podnosząc je w górę gdy przysuwał się coraz bliżej.

„Nie powinniśmy być _tutaj_." westchnął L, łamiąc pocałunek by złapać powietrze. Raito uśmiechnął się naprzeciwko bladej szyi L, usta ledwie muskające skórę. W końcu pozwolił im dotknąć, szczypiąc mocno bladą kolumnę.

„Dlaczego nie?"

Następne westchnięcie, tym razem wraz z ledwie stłumionym jękiem „... Komputer wszystko nagrywa. Watari wie, że tu jestem,sam. _Będzie wiedział._"

Ręka pod koszulą L przesunęła się w górę, odsuwając materiał na bok. Raito nacisnął do przodu, biodra lekko połączyły się z biodrami detektywa, usta w dalszym ciągu tańczyły na bladej kolumnie szyi. Słuchał uważnie, próbując wyłapać ten krótki oddech, sygnał, którego potrzebował by wiedzieć, czy będą kontynuowali tu czy pójdą na górę, Raito znowu postąpił naprzód.

„Naprawdę ci na tym zależy?" zapytał, podnosząc się by złożyć namiętny pocałunek na ustach L, akurat na czas by stłumić głośny jęk który wydobył się z detektywa.

Zapadła cisza, w której ręce L zacisnęły się kurczowo gdy kolejny ruch Raito spowodował jego drżenie. Ale obsydianowe oczy zatrzymały się na opanowanych pożądaniem rdzawych, gdy wyszeptał „...Tak. Watari nie może wiedzieć."

Raito w dalszym ciągu gapił się w te obsydianowe głębiny zanim skinął głową i wyjął rękę spod koszuli L. Ale zamiast się cofnąć, jego druga ręka wsunęła się pod drugie kolano L, podnosząc oba w górę i owijając wokół jego talii. Detektyw nie protestował, tylko osunął się w przód, głowa spoczęła w zagłębieniu szyi Raito, gdy brunet skierował się do windy.

„Raito-kun, dlaczego robimy to, co robimy?"

Raito spojrzał na niego, pozwalając odpocząć policzkowi na miękkich włosach L. To było niesamowite, jak łatwo L przełączał się z naprogramowanego na seks mężczyzny w to delikatne, bezbronne dziecko. Raito westchnął i nacisnął guzik windy, oczy przymknęły się. „Nie wiem."

Czuł, jak L bawi się guzikami jego koszuli. „Jesteś Kirą."

Raito nie okazał żadnych emocji; kłamstwo było tak proste, że niemal czuł jakby mówił prawdę. „Nie."

L skinął głową „Tak. Sypiam z Kirą."

Drzwi windy otworzyły się i Raito wszedł do środka, naciskając mdłą jedenastkę. Drzwi zamknęły się a on osunął się do tyłu, ręce zaczepione pod L. „Dlaczego w to wierzysz?"

„Czemu miałbym nie wierzyć? Prawda może czasami boleć,ale to jej nie zmieni. Jesteś Kirą, a ja z tobą sypiam. Z czego wynika, że sypiam z Kirą."

„L, to nie ma sensu. Nie jestem Kirą. To proste."

L podniósł głowę, przyciskając swoje usta do ucha Raito „Miłość nigdy nie jest prosta, Raito-kun."

„Kto powiedział, że to miłość?"

„Nie kochasz mnie?"

Raito milczał.

„Dziwne. Myślałem, że dwoje ludzi, po spędzeniu ze sobą ogromnych ilości czasu, może w pewnych warunkach zakochać się w sobie. Wybacz mi pomyłkę."

Raito poprawił L, podnosząc go wyżej. Detektyw nie przejmował się bujaniem; przeciwnie, przytulił się bliżej, dłonie głaskały kołnierz Raito. Drzwi otworzyły się i Raito wyszedł, wciąż blisko trzymając detektywa, rozmyślając nad jego słowami i milcząc.

Otworzył drzwi, ale nie wszedł do środka. Jedna z rąk L wystrzeliła w bok, blokując wejście. Raito czekał, wiedząc, że L ma coś do powiedzenia.

„Przepraszam"

Raito przekręcił głowę, nie spodziewając się tych słów z ust nienaturalnie dziecinnego człowieka „Co masz na myśli?"

„Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, nie tak dawno temu, że powiesz słowa, słowa, które pokażą mi jak bardzo ci na mnie zależy. Najwyraźniej pomyślałem o czymś innym niż ty. Przepraszam za moje niezrozumienie."

Raito westchnął, odsuwając ramię L z drogi i wchodząc do pokoju. „L, te słowa były iluzją. Powiedziałeś mi, że miłość jest nieprawdziwa; że to tylko prosty sposób na wytłumaczenie pożądania. Kochasz mnie?"

„Tak." Bez zawahania.

Raito przemyślał to. Dawno, dawno temu myślał, że kocha detektywa, zanim stał się Kirą, zanim odzyskał wszystkie wspomnienia i nienawiść do tego człowieka. Ale teraz... nie, pod zimną nienawiścią i potrzebą władzy absolutnej; pod ukrytym pragnieniem nowego świata i równym mu pragnieniem, by zobaczyć jego rywala, jego wroga, przegranego; tam była miłość.

I tak, wypowiedział słowa, których przysiągł nigdy nie wypowiadać, czując jak prawda tańczy wzdłuż każdej sylaby.

„Ja też cię kocham."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts seem to stumble out of my mouth<em>

_I can't seem to stop and talk to them_

_Fear tries to pierce the armour of truth_

_Hollow point sniper hyperbole_

_I can't seem_

_To follow a pendylum_

Hollow Point Sniper Hyperbole; _USS_

* * *

><p>Tej nocy Raito nie wrócił do domu. A gdy nadszedł ranek, obudził go jego telefon, grając wesołą melodyjkę. Szczupłe ramię owinęło się wokół jego klatki piersiowej i Raito został pozbawiony możliwości ruchu, gdy L potarł swoimi ustami po twarzy chłopca.<p>

„To twój ojciec."

„Wiem."

„Dlaczego nie odeszłeś zeszłej nocy?"

„Bo chciałem tu zostać; chciałem spędzić z tobą całą noc zamiast wślizgiwać się z powrotem do mojego pokoju jak przestępca."

„Ale jesteś Ki-"

„Proszę, L, przestań."

Raito, ignorując grymas na ustach L, położył się by sięgnąć na drugą stronę łóżka, ręka szukała jego telefonu. Po zlokalizowaniu go, Raito usiadł i otworzył urządzenie. Przykładając je do ucha, został przywitany wściekłym krzykiem zatroskanego szefa i ojca.

„Tato, wszystko w porządku. Poszedłem tej nocy do kwatery głównej, przedyskutować z Ryuzakim pewne teorie. Jestem tutaj." Pauza, a po niej zmęczone westchnięcie. L patrzył na niego zagadkowo, przysuwając się bliżej by rozproszyć skupionego bruneta.

„Tak, tato, rozumiem. Tak, tak, powiem mu to." Nagłe drżenie opanowało Raito gdy odtrącił od siebie rękę L, tańczącą na jego piersi w zamiarze zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. „N-nie, nie jestem z nim teraz."

L, marszcząc brwi w odpowiedzi na jego kłamstwo, przycisnął usta do twarzy Raito i przesunął się, kładąc się na nim. Młodszy chłopiec spojrzał w hebanowe oczy, w których tańczyły łobuzerskie ogniki. Strząsnął z siebie zuchwałą rękę L, próbując zakończyć rozmowę z ojcem szybko, zanim L zrobi coś, co ich wyda.

„Tak. Tak, w porządku. Do zobaczenia."

Zamykając urządzenie, odwrócił się do L, który bawił się jego włosami, głaszcząc jedwabiste kosmyki gdy patrzył zagadkowo na bruneta. Raito owinął jedno ramię wokół detektywa zanim zmienił ich pozycje i położył się.

„To nie było zbyt mądre, L. Mogliśmy zostać odkryci." Raito złożył namiętny pocałunek na jego ustach. L westchnął i odepchnął go.

„Tak, ale skłamałeś. Sensownym dla mnie działaniem było ujawnienie prawdy." L chwycił garść włosów Raito, przyciągając go w dół aż stykali się nosami.

„Czy często kłamiesz, Raito-kun?"

„Tylko kiedy pozwala to na uniknięcie wykładu na temat mojej seksualności."

L przekręcił głowę zanim zapytał „Twój ojciec nie zaakceptował by twojej orientacji seksualnej?"

„L, jeśli ktokolwiek z drużyny dowiedział by się o nas, nie było by końca ich gadaniu." Raito starał się rozproszyć L przez przesunięcie ręką po jego ciele, ale detektyw nie dał się zbić z tropu.

„To całkowicie irracjonalne, Raito-kun. Według nie, jeżeli dziecko ma wątpliwości co do swojej orientacji, rodzice powinni mu pomóc przez okazanie mu miłości i zrozumienia. Czy mylę się, myśląc w ten sposób?"

Raito spojrzał na swojego kochanka, w dalszym ciągu głaszcząc ręką w górę i w dół figurę L. „Byłeś sierotą, prawda?"

Sylwetka L nagle zesztywniała pod dotykiem Raito "Nie rozmawiajmy o tym."

Potrząsając głową, Raito naciskał „Porozmawiamy o tym. Ty pokazałeś mi ukryte punkty mojej seksualności; najmniej, co mógłbyś zrobić, to porozmawiać ze mną o swoim dzieciństwie."

„Nie."

„L-"

„Raito-kun, powiedziałem nie. Możesz mieć swoje własne wyobrażenia jak wyglądało moje życie przed sprawą Kiry, ale nie będę znosił tego typu rozmowy, skoro jesteśmy w łóżku i w dalszym ciągu mamy czas, zanim przyjedzie reszta grupy."

Raito westchnął. „L, nie mamy czasu na-"

L uciszył go pocałunkiem i mały uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi. „Mamy mnóstwo czasu, Raito-kun. Drużyna nie zacznie śledztwa bez nas obu. Więc, każmy im czekać."

Raito został nagle przewrócony, z L na nim po raz kolejny. Próbując ignorować irracjonalną część swojego umysłu która nie chciała niczego bardziej niż pozostania w łóżku cały dzień (z L i jego niesamowicie zwinnym językiem), Raito gorączkowo kłócił się z detektywem. „Ryuzaki-"

„Ah-ah. Imiona, Raito-kun." I L rzucił się na usta Raito z głodem, który mógł się równać tylko z tym bruneta.

* * *

><p><em>Hands, like secrets,<em>

_are the hardest thing to keep from you_

_Lines and phrases, like knives,_

_your words can cut me through_

_Dismantle me down (repair)_

_You dismantle me_

_You dismantle me_

_; Anberlin_

* * *

><p>Raito obudził się po raz kolejny, oczy niewyraźne skierowały się na promyk światła przeciskającego się przez zasłony. Ziewając, usiadł, zsuwając drzemiącego L ze swojego ciała. Rdzawe oczy zogniskowały się na lśniących czerwonych cyfrach, a jego umysł próbował zrozumieć, co dokładnie znaczyło jedenaście i dwadzieścia trzy. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, Raito wyprostował się zanim wyszeptał ciche '<em>cholera!'<em> i wyskoczył z łóżka.

L, obudzony skakaniem Raito, przeciągnął się leniwie zanim skierował pytający wzrok na Raito „Co robisz, Raito-kun?"

Trzymając w ręku spodnie, które znalazł w jednej z szafek, Raito odwrócił się do L i wybuchnął śmiechem, „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zatrzymałeś większość moich ubrań."

L zmarszczył brwi. „Dlaczego miałbym tego nie zrobić?"

„Cóż, to wygląda tak, jakbyś był pewien mojego powrotu tej samej nocy, której mnie uwolniłeś."

L wzruszył ramionami i opadł na pościel. Biała poduszka kontrastowała z hebanowymi włosami L i kiedy Raito skończył się ubierać, podszedł do niego, przeciągając ręką po bladej sylwetce okrytej prześcieradłem.

Raito usiadł, chowając twarz w dłoniach „Co my robimy?"

Otwierając jedno obsydianowe oko, L spojrzał na Raito „Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi."

„Przychodzę tu co noc; żyjemy, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Wygląda to tak, jakbyśmy dalej byli ze sobą skuci, zamknięci w śledztwie mimo, że Kira nie żyje. Co my robimy, L?"

L westchnął, przekręcając się na brzuch i owijając blade ramiona wokół poduszki. Jego zachowanie zdawało się zmieniać, stając się chłodne i zdystansowane. Jego głos również przybrał inny ton i Raito nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczął mówić po angielsku. „Nie wszystko musi być wyjaśnione, Raito. Odpowiedź jest prosta. To przez to, że jesteśmy ludźmi."

Raito zmarszczył brwi, łapiąc tylko ostatnie zdanie. Jego oczy zwróciły się na L, który rozmyślał cicho, bez maski, emocje wyraźne na jego twarzy, pokazujące jego troskę. Raito wiedział, w jakiś sposób, że myśli o tym, co się stanie, jeśli miał rację, jeśli Raito był Kirą a on będzie musiał umrzeć.

Sygnał z laptopa L przywrócił maskę detektywa z powrotem na miejsce. Raito wstał, wracając do szafy i wykopując zapinaną koszulę. Patrzył jak L podchodzi do laptopa i podnosi ekran, Raito zobaczył tylko kątem oka wyraz kompletnego zdziwienia na twarzy Watariego.

„Ryuzaki, gdzie jest Yagami Raito?"

Palce Raito zatrzymały ruch, gdy lekko się odwrócił, patrząc na marszczącego brwi L. Detektyw zerknął na niego zanim zmienił język. „Jest ze mną. Dlaczego?"

Watari zdawał się rozumieć. Raito podszedł bliżej, próbując przypomnieć sobie każde słowo, które znał w angielskim. Trudno mu było zrozumieć, zwłaszcza z takiej odległości. Dialekt i akcent robiły coś dziwnego ze słowami, a szybkość z jaką mówili nie pozwalała Raito nadążyć.

„Rozmawiałeś ze mną o tym niedawno, Ryuzaki. Nie ma potrzeby, byś w dalszym ciągu zajmował się tym chłopcem. Odetnij luźne końce, Ryuzaki. Trio czeka, by znowu od ciebie usłyszeć. Dlaczego nie zrobisz sobie krótkiej wycieczki do Anglii? Będą podekscytowani."

„Watari, pleciesz głupoty. A poza tym, Roger nie będzie zadowolony z mojego przyjazdu. Najwyraźniej prezenty, które ostatnio im wysłałem, niemal postawiły sierociniec w ogniu."

„Ryuzaki-"

L przestawił się znowu na japoński „Zejdę niedługo na dół, Watari. Poinformuj proszę resztę, że Raito-kun już tu jest." Zamknął komputer.

W milczeniu, Raito podszedł do stoickiego detektywa, ręce sięgnęły, by go dotknąć. Nie rozumiał większej części rozmowy, ale wiedział, że Watari próbował przekonać L, by więcej się z nim nie spotykał. Raito nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Kontynuowanie ich 'przyjaźni' w końcu zniszczy ich obu. Z tego powodu, więzi Raito z L powinny zostać szybko rozwiązane. Raito opuścił dłoń, powracając ją na swoją koszulę. Patrzył, jak detektyw gapi się na komputer, jedna ręka na biodrze a druga zaczepiona delikatnie o usta. Wzdychając, Raito postąpił naprzód i odciągnął spojrzenie L od laptopa.

„Idę na dół. Jestem pewien, że mój ojciec ma mi coś do powiedzenia. Ubierz się i zjedz." Raito wydał rozkaz zanim złożył pocałunek na zaskoczonych ustach i wyszedł za drzwi. Zamykając je, poprawił kołnierzyk i skierował swoje kroki do windy.

Został jednak zatrzymany, gdy Watari stanął przed nim, grzmiąca wściekłość ewidentna na jego twarzy. „Musisz skończyć tą grę, Yagami-kun."

Mrużąc oczy, Raito postąpił w bok, naciskając guzik windy „Co masz na myśli?

„Ryuzaki jest bezbronny, gdy chodzi o emocje. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o emocje dotyczące ciebie. Yagami-kun, musisz to skończyć zanim oboje zostaniecie zranieni!" Winda zadzwoniła, otwierając się. Raito delikatnie odepchnął Watariego w bok zanim wszedł do środka.

„Tylko jeden z nas się złamie, Watari. Nie martw się." Wyraz grozy na twarzy Watariego był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Raito zobaczył, zanim drzwi się zamknęły. A on się śmiał.

* * *

><p><em>There are no flowers, no not this time<em>

_There'll be no angels gracing the lines._

_Just these stark words, I find._

_I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,_

_I'd share with you, could I only speak,_

_Just how much this hurts me._

_Just how much this hurts me_

_just how much you..._

_This Time Imperfect; AFI_

* * *

><p>Raito wędrował w górę klatki schodowej, próbując wydedukować gdzie podział się jego detektyw. Błyskawica błysnęła, oświetlając hal, powodując, że Raito spuścił na chwilę wzrok. Zdał sobie sprawę, że na zewnątrz pada i nagle doznał olśnienia. Nie wiedział czemu, ale gdy biegł schodami w górę, na dach, był pewien, że detektyw będzie stał w deszczu.<p>

Gdy otworzył drzwi wiatr i woda wpadły do środka, a Raito zasłonił się, gdy lodowaty podmuch dotarł do jego twarzy. Wychodząc w burzę, zamknął za sobą drzwi (upewniając się, że nie zamknęły się na zamek) i odwrócił by rozejrzeć się po szczycie budynku. Była tam samotna figura, niedaleko wejścia, jedna ręka obrócona, uniesiona w górę, oczy zamknięte, deszcz spływał strugami po porcelanowej skórze. Raito podszedł bliżej, wzrokiem taksując załamany wyraz dekorujący zwykle beznamiętną twarz. Raito westchnął i zatrzymał się zaraz pod ostatnim wystającym fragmentem dachu.

Ryuzaki odwrócił się lekko, jakby wyczuwając jego obecność, nikły uśmiech rozjaśnił jego rysy. Serce Raito zacisnęło się boleśnie gdy zawołał do kruczowłosego chłopca. L wykonał ruch, jakby nie słyszał, głowę przechylił lekko w bok i jedną dłoń zwiniętą przyłożył do ucha. Raito westchnął i zawołał go znowu, tylko po to, by uzyskać tę samą odpowiedź. W końcu zdecydował, że wyjście w deszcz będzie w porządku, jeśli to tylko na czas potrzebny by porozmawiać lub może objąć detektywa.

Deszcz był zimny, ale stanowczo pobudzający gdy Raito wyszedł spod osłony dachu, jego kroki tłumiła woda. Jego oczy pozostały na niepokojącym sposobie, w jaki twarz L zdawała się opadać; na sposobie w jaki jego dolna warga była lekko wygięta do dołu, jakby przeczuwając, że coś złego niedługo się zdarzy. Raito zatrzymał się niedaleko niego, niepewnie wyciągając dłoń, by dotknąć ramienia detektywa.

„Ryuzaki, powinniśmy wracać do środka, tu jest bardzo zimno." wyszeptał Raito, uspokojony, że L nie odsunął się od jego dotyku. Gdy uzyskał uwagę detektywa, opuścił rękę, ignorując nagłe zimno które zaatakowało jego ciało.

„Raito-kun, powiedz mi. Słyszysz je?" zapytał L, odwracając się lekko.

„O co ci chodzi?"

„Dzwony. Dzwoniły bez przerwy, od świtu. To dość rozpraszające."

Raito cofnął się, ręce zagłębił w kieszeniach. „Nic nie słyszę."

„Naprawdę? Zastanawiam się, chyba to kościół; może ślub, albo-"

Raito patrzył w milczeniu jak niewypowiedziane słowo zawisło w powietrzu.

L w dalszym ciągu nie poruszył się; jego koszula była na wylot przemoczona, ukazując kościste kontury klatki piersiowej i ostre krawędzie kręgosłupa. Nie wydawało się, że woda mu przeszkadza, mrugając usuwał krople, które przylgnęły do jego rzęs i spływały po policzkach. Jego ręce z powrotem schowały się w kieszeniach i odwrócił się. Raito nie mógł spuścić wzroku z desperacji odbitej w tych głębokich, obsydianowych oczach. Nie mógł zignorować prośby, by go przytulić, niewypowiedzianej, jak mgła. Ale zamiast postąpić naprzód i zamknąć detektywa w troskliwych ramionach, Raito powstrzymał się. „Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?"

L zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc kciuk do mokrej wargi „Ja tu jestem, bo nie mam innego miejsca, do którego mógłbym pójść. Ty tu jesteś, ponieważ miałeś życzenie być ze mną, mam rację?"

„Ryuzaki..."

„Przepraszam. Wszystko, co mówię, nie ma sensu; proszę, nie bierz tego na poważnie." westchnięcie opuściło płuca detektywa zanim obrócił się, wsuwając blade ręce głębiej w kieszenie dżinsowych spodni. „Raito-kun, powiedz mi, od momentu twojego urodzenia, czy był taki moment, w którym powiedziałeś prawdę?"

Co za dziwne pytanie. Raito zbadał każdy możliwy powód, dla którego L je zadał, ale nie zauważył szkody w prostej odpowiedzi. „Wszyscy kłamią, Ryuzaki. To bardzo trudne, przejść przez życie zupełnie bez kłamstwa. Ludzie po prostu nie są tak idealni. Każda osoba kiedyś skłamała." widział zaskoczony wyraz zaczynający tworzyć się na twarzy L „Ale ja zawsze starałem się nie kłamać tym, których kocham."

L zmarszczył brwi „Tak myślałem, że powiesz coś takiego."

„Och?" kłamstwo wzrastało z każdą chwilą. Zamiast kontynuować ten taniec oszustw i kłamstw, Raito wyciągnął rękę i złapał L za rękaw by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Detektyw zignorował go, w dalszym ciągu patrząc na zapłakane niebo.

„Wracajmy do środka. Jesteśmy przemoczeni."

L przeszył go spojrzeniem, zanim postąpił naprzód. Automatycznie, ręce Raito poruszyły się w górę i owinęły wokół talii L. Detektyw spojrzał na niego przez mokre od deszczu kosmyki zanim delikatnie dotknął swoimi ustami szyi Raito.

Coś pękło.

Oddech został złapany; zęby zagryzły się w wściekłości i pasji; biodra poruszyły się; plecy wygięły; dłonie przemknęły przez ciało i dżins; palce spotkały się i splotły ze sobą. Deszczy zatopił ich krzyki, stłumił jęki, zmył pasję i pragnienie aż nic nie zostało z Yagami Raito i (L!) Ryuzakiego.

Deszcz przesiąkł przez ich koszula, a chłodzący efekt wody spowodował, że mózg Raito wypluł z siebie jakiś kompletny nonsens.

_Pozwól mu żyć._

Raito oderwał się od ust L, próbując namówić swój umysł do powtórzenia bluźnierczych słów, które przed chwilą wysyczał. L opuścił czoło na ramię Raito, próbując się uspokoić. Raito usunął swoje ręce spod koszuli L, delikatnie podtrzymując detektywa aż był w stanie sam wstać. L mrugnął i zagapił się w oczy Raito, najwyraźniej starając się domyślić, co spowodowało nagłą zmianę nastawienia bruneta. Wzdychając, wyprostował się, pociągając za mokry materiał, który przykleił się do jego skóry.

„Powinniśmy wejść do środka, nie?"

Raito po prostu przytaknął, kręciło mu się w głowie. _Pozwól mu żyć._ Nie mógł się skoncentrować; jego oczy zogniskowały się na tyle głowy L, gdy podążył za nim do środka, całkowicie obojętny na dreszcze, które przebiegły przez jego ciało. _Pozwól mu żyć. _Jego umysł kołysał się w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył, nie kończący się cykl morderczej zdrady. Naprawdę powinien rozważyć utrzymanie detektywa przy życiu? Co będzie z tego miał? _Pozwól mu żyć!_ Nie nie, nie może tak myśleć. Zniszczy go to. Wzdychając, opuścił się na podłogę, automatycznie wycierając włosy. Zaraz, ręcznik? Kiedy-

_Pozwól mu żyć._

„Cholera." wysyczał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. L stał za nim, ręcznik na ociekającej wodą głowie, zamiast twarzy beznamiętna maska. Raito dostrzegł detektywa i podniósł głowę, podtrzymując ich szaradę, wracając do wycierania włosów.

„Cóż, to była stanowczo nieprzyjemna wycieczka."

„To twoja wina. Naprawdę, czego oczekiwałeś?"

„Oczywiście. Masz rację. Przepraszam."

Raito zmrużył oczy. Coś było nie tak. Detektyw przeprosił go w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut więcej razy, niż podczas ich całej znajomości.

_Pozwól mu żyć._

Raito ostrożnie zamknął oczy, posyłając mentalne _„Zamknij się, do cholery" _do tej części mózgu, która ciągnęła ten nonsens. Został sprowadzony na ziemię, gdy poczuł dłoń na swojej stopie, miękki ręcznik pocierał delikatnie o skórę. Patrząc w dół na mokre włosy L, Raito wypowiedział swoje wątpliwości.

„Co robisz?"

L spojrzał w górę, twarz delikatna i zmęczona, a Raito poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

„Wycierałeś się, więc pomyślałem, że pomogę."

Mózg zatrzymał się, ale Raito zauważył za późno, że jego usta w dalszym ciągu się ruszają. „To niepotrzebne."

Ręcznik w dalszym ciągu poruszał się po małych okręgach. „Mogę cię pomasować. To najmniej, co powinienem zrobić, żeby odpokutować za swoje winy."

„Ryuzaki..."

Ręcznik zatrzymał się a głowa L opadła, oczy zamknęły się na chwilę, jakby w bólu. Raito patrzył, jak bierze drżący oddech zanim kontynuował, a chłopiec nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać swojego mózgu przez wykrzyczeniem w desperacji.

_Pozwól mu do _cholery_ żyć!_

Raito zadrżał, ale utrzymał maskę na miejscu, łapiąc swój ręcznik i ostrożnie wycierając włosy L „Jesteś przemoczony."

Detektyw spojrzał na niego, oczy tańczyły z nieopisywalnym uczuciem i emocją, jego twarz była bałaganem uczuć. „Przepraszam."

Ponowne przeprosiny zmieszały bruneta i Raito zatrzymał rękę, niepewny, co robić. L spojrzał na niego, z uśmiechem ozdabiającym wargi. "Będzie samotnie, prawda?"

„Co?"

„Ty i ja niedługo rozdzielimy się."

Oczy L patrzyły bez mrugnięcia w oczy Raito, i w tych oczach brunet zobaczył prawdę. Prawdę, że L wiedział, bez wątpienia, że to on był Kirą. Że L wiedział, ale go nie wydał. Że L wiedział, ale w dalszym ciągu trzymał się jakiegoś skrawka nadziei, że się pomylił, że jego kochanek nie był seryjnym mordercą, którego szukał.

Oczy L _wiedziały._ A teraz, tak samo wiedział Raito.

Wesoły dzwonek wypełnił klatkę schodową, łamiąc spojrzenie. Oczy L przemieniły się w nieprzeniknione baseny czerni, odbijające wszystko. Puścił nogę Raito i zanurzył rękę w tylnej kieszeni, wyciągając komórkę i trzymając ją na swój dziwny sposób.

Po drugiej stronie był Watari. Raito patrzył jak L przytakuje, mruczy coś i w końcu zamyka delikatnie telefon zanim obrócił się do Raito „W porządku, chodźmy, Raito-kun. Wszystko zostało zaaranżowane. Nasze pożegnanie może nadejść wcześniej, niż planowałem.

_Pozwól mu żyć._

Raito przeklął. Wstając, podążył za L, zanim dotknął ramienia detektywa, zwracając jego uwagę z powrotem na siebie.

Były tam słowa, które chciał powiedzieć by uspokoić detektywa, by sprawić, by wszystko to zniknęło.

Zamiast nich, przesunął się do przodu, by zamknąć L w miażdżącym uścisku.

Wiedział, że to nie wystarczy, by wynagrodzić mu wszystko to, co się zdarzyło.

Wiedział, że to nie wystarczy, by wynagrodzić mu wszystko to, co się zdarzy.

Ale po raz pierwszy w życiu, chciał zrobić coś dla kogoś innego; chciał wcielić w życie ideały inne niż swoje własne.

L oddał niepewnie uścisk i złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku Raito. Uśmiech rozjaśnił wargi L, gdy się rozdzielili.

_Pozwól. Mu. Żyć._

* * *

><p><em>And if I only could,<em>

_Make a deal with God,_

_And get him to swap our places,_

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

_Be running up that building._

_If I only could, oh..._

Running up that Hill, _Placebo_

* * *

><p>Winda otworzyła się i Raito zamrugał w kiepsko oświetlonym pokoju śledztwa. L stał obok niego, głowa przekrzywiona lekko, jakby nad czymś rozmyślając. Raito spojrzał na detektywa zanim zaczął przygotowywać się na to, co miało nastąpić.<p>

„Ryuzaki! Co to ma znaczyć?" krzyknął Matsuda „W jakiś sposób zdobyłeś pozwolenie z innego kraju na użycie zeszytu do egzekucji?"

„Watari, świetna robota, dziękuję."

„Ryuzaki, co ty próbujesz zrobić?" zapytał Raito, patrząc z przerażeniem jak L postukał łyżką o zeszyt.

„Za trzynaście dni, przestępca ma zostać stracony. Mamy zamiar dać mu Notatnik by zobaczyć, czy umrze w przeciągu tych trzynastu dni. Jeśli nie, uniknie egzekucji. Jeżeli się uda, cała sprawa zostanie rozwiązana."

Raito nagle zobaczył Rem, stającą tuż za nim, czerwone oczy błyszczały. Przełknął, wiedząc, co ma zamiar teraz zrobić i zacisnął oczy. Wszyscy wokół niego krzyczeli w swojej dezaprobacie, ale miał wrażenie, że cały świat nagle umilkł. Wciągając głęboki oddech, postąpił naprzód i wyrwał Notatnik L.

Każdy dźwięk nagle powrócił gdy Raito cofnął się z zeszytem w ręku. Drugą dłonią grzebał w kieszeni, wyciągając zwykły, czarny flamaster. Cała drużyna patrzyła z przerażeniem, jak Raito przyciska pisak do papieru.

„Yagami-kun! Co robisz?"

„Raito?"

„Raito-kun, co...?"

Oczy Raito spotkały się z L, próbując sprawić, by zrozumiał, ale detektyw już się poruszał, wstając ze swojego krzesła. Ale zatrzymał się, gdy Raito napisał coś w notatniku, oczy lśniące czerwienią.

„Rem!"

Shinigami wystawiła głowę z ściany, jej ciało szybko również z niej wyszło, gdy zobaczyła chłopca trzymającego Notatnik Śmierci.

„Co ty wyprawiasz, Yagami Raito?"

Raito złapał następny drżący oddech zanim odwrócił zeszyt, pokazując swój zapis drużynie i Rem.

Przerażona Rem krzyknęła „Z własnej woli poświęcisz jej życie, mimo że wiesz, że bez wahania cię zabiję?"

Zamykając oczy, Raito zaczął odliczać. „Ona umrze, Rem. A ty nie będziesz miała innego wyboru, tylko mnie zabić. Zrób to. Żeby uratować Misę. Zabij mnie!"

Cisza wypełniła pokój, każde oko zwrócone było na Raito. Nastolatek nic nie powiedział, tylko w dalszym ciągu trzymał notatnik, w którym czarnym flamastrem zapisane zostało imię Amane Misy. Rem wyciągnęła swój zeszyt, z ewidentną furią na twarzy.

„Nie zrobiłbyś tego, gdybyś trzymał się z dala od tego człowieka!" wysyczała, grubymi pazurami wyciągając długopis „Nie poświęciłbyś szczęścia Misy gdybyś trzymał się swojego oryginalnego planu." Pierwsza litera nazwiska Raito została okrutnie wycięta w notatniku Rem „Nie zniszczyłbyś siebie, gdybyś po prostu zapomniał, że byłeś Kirą!"

Drużyna wstrzymała oddech, Matsuda upadł do tyłu. Jego ojciec przesunął się do przodu, usta otwarte w niemym szoku. L nie poruszył się; jego oczy rozszerzyły się delikatnie gdy prawda została odsłonięta. Raito przełknął ślinę i zamknął oczy.

„To nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli teraz mnie nie zabijesz, Misa umrze, ty umrzesz i ja umrę. Wszystko to bez najmniejszego sensu. Chcesz tego, Rem?"

„Nie obchodzi mnie to."

Raito zgryzł zęby. Rem skończyła pisać resztę jego nazwiska krótkimi, zdecydowanymi kreskami „Jesteś Kirą."

Wciągając następny głęboki oddech, Raito pozwolił zeszytowi opaść na ziemię. „Tak, jestem."

I wszystko szlag trafił.

Rem skończyła imię Raito i bez słowa zaczęła rozsypywać się w błyszczący, biały piasek. Drużyna ruszyła jak jeden mąż: Matsuda upadł na podłogę, jego ojciec wykrzyknął w niedowierzaniu, Mogi dotknął swojego serca i pobiegł do wyjścia, Aizawa postąpił troskliwie przed Szefa i Matsudę. Ale to L zwrócił na siebie uwagę Raito. Detektyw patrzył się prosto na niego, ręka na sercu, oczy szeroko otwarte. Potem postąpił naprzód, gdy wszyscy inni się zatrzymali. Raito poczuł, jak jego serce przeszywa wściekły ból i krzyknął, upadając na kolana na blade linoleum. Notatnik gapił się na niego szyderczo, jego trupio białe kartki były puste z wyjątkiem tego jednego imienia. Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu gdy następne uderzenie serca spowodowało u niego spazmy bólu. L złapał go, gdy opadł do tyłu, głowa pochylona, oczy patrzyły z przerażeniem na konającą twarz Raito.

Nie było słów przysięgających miłość, nie było dłoni, która po raz ostatni zatańczyłaby na twarzy kochanka. Była tylko cisza tak głęboka, że Raito czuł się, jakby tonął i z każdym słabnącym biciem swojego serca wiedział, wiedział, że cokolwiek teraz powie, będzie beznadziejne. Że każde słowo jakie wykrztusi ze swoich umierających ust nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Ponieważ już nigdy nie zobaczy wyrazu czystej ekstazy na twarzy L.

Ponieważ już nigdy nie będzie musiał znosić siedzenia do późna w nocy, jedzenia słodyczy i bycia zmuszonym do panowania nad swoim libido.

Ponieważ wiedział, że to nie jest sen.

I ponieważ L wiedział, że to on był Kirą.

Drużyna była w dalszym ciągu zdezorientowana. Raito dostrzegł swojego ojca, walczącego z Aizawą, by dostać się do swojego umierającego syna, ale tak naprawdę tego nie zarejestrował. Raito odwrócił głowę i zdziwił się, kiedy kropla płynu spłynęła mu po policzku i wsiąkła w kołnierzyk.

„Ryu...zaki?"

Wahanie w jego głosie było spowodowane bólem; widok niemal równego cierpienia jak na ukrytej w cieniu twarzy L, który trzymał Raito mocno, wątłe ramiona trzęsły się jakby od śmiechu. Ale gdy hebanowa kurtyna włosów uniosła się, kiedy te czarniejsze od czerni oczy zostały odkryte, Raito w szoku zdał sobie sprawę, że jego L płacze.

Cisza zdawała się skupiać na L, na sposobie, w jaki łapał oddech próbując stłumić łkanie. Raito chciał poruszyć dłonią, wytrzeć te łzy, ale nie będzie dla nich filmowego zakończenia. Jego ręka pozostała na miejscu, palce rozstrzelone na bieli Notatnika. A kiedy jego oczy spotkały heban, L otworzył usta by powiedzieć;

„Widziałem."

Następny spazm bólu sprawił, że Raito wrzasnął. Nie powinno tak boleć! Rem coś zrobiła, dopisała bolesny koniec dla swojego najbardziej znienawidzonego człowieka. Ironia kazała Raito zachichotać. Jego śmiech szybko zmienił się w jęki bólu, gdy następny skurcz serca podciągnął jego rękę do klatki piersiowej.

L wciągnął następny drżący oddech „Wiedziałem. Ale... Byłem wystarczająco głupi by kontynuować naszą przyjaźń. Byłem głupi, a teraz mnie to kosztuje."

Raito próbował coś powiedzieć, ale znowu zasyczał z bólu. Jego oddech stawał się krótki i wiedział, że zaraz umrze. Następna kropla czystej wody spadła na jego policzek, zanim spłynęła dalej.

L wplótł palce we włosy Raito „Muszę wiedzieć tylko tą jedną rzecz. Dlaczego?"

W końcu, Raito wciągnął drżący oddech i powiedział szybko „Nie chciałem więcej być Kirą."

Widział, jak podwójne znaczenie jego słów zagłębia się w umyśle L, patrzył, jak onyksowe oczy zalśniły w bólu, widział cierpienie przemykające przez zwykle beznamiętną maskę. Ręka trzymająca jego ciało zacieśniła uścisk zanim L znowu opuścił głowę i Raito patrzył, jak kurtyna opada. Jego wizja zaczęła się rozmywać; dźwięki przestały przenikać; ból w klatce piersiowej przerodził się w ledwie zauważalne mrowienie.

_Umierał._

Ironia tej sytuacji uderzyła go mocno. Był Kirą; Bogiem Nowego Świata, a leżał tu, zabity własną bronią, w ramionach swojego nemesis, patrząc jak świat obraca się między czernią a bielą; między życiem a śmiercią; sprawiedliwością a niesprawiedliwością.

Gdy tak leżał, wpatrzony w czerń i biel, zastanawiał się niewyraźnie, co się stało ze wspomnieniem jego życia? Dlaczego nie widzi filmu z swojej egzystencji, śmiejąc się ze swoich gaf, łkając nad porażkami, rumieniąc się przy wyznaniach? Co stało się z podsumowaniem grzechów i sądem? Co stało się...?

Jego umysł zaczął się rozmywać. Zamykając oczy, został szybko przywołany na ziemię przez L, który wołał jego imię, tak słabo. Rozmyty wzrok Raito zogniskował się na płaczącym detektywie, patrząc, jak płyną łzy, patrząc na wyraz ogromnej straty wyryty na jego porcelanowych rysach.

Jeszcze choć jeden raz chciał go dotknąć, widzieć, jak się uśmiecha, widzieć tą iskrę życia.

Tylko ten jeden raz...

Raito poczuł, jak jego ręka się unosi, tylko odrobinę, wystarczająco, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę L, zanim wyszeptał

_„Szkoda..."_

A potem wszystko zblakło do czerni.

* * *

><p><em>You tell me that you need me,<em>

_Then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around_

_And say:_

_It's too late to apologize..._

Apologize; _Onerepublic_


	13. Epilog

No, i koniec! Długo to trwało, ale dało mi dużo radości. Mam nadzieję, że takie zakończenie wam się spodoba.

**L:** No, Tayani-san, kto by pomyślał, że ci się uda?

**Raito: **No nie, L? Ja obstawiałem, że znudzi się po czwartym rozdziale, ewentualnie po dziesiątym.

**Ja: **Cicho, obaj, wy się cieszcie, że wam historii nie zmieniłam. Raito, jak nie będziesz grzeczny, to napiszę fanfic z tobą jako uke w roli głównej.

**Raito: **Nie. Zrobisz. Tego.

**Ja: **Założymy się? L, co o tym sądzisz?

**L: **Jestem za, Tayani-san. Nie krępuj się.

**Ja: **A mogę cię przytulić?

**Raito: **NIE!

**Ja: **Pf... Czy ja się ciebie pytałam? Weź lepiej zrób disclaimer.

**L:** Ja to zrobię. Tayani-san nie posiada ani Death Note, ani nas, ani tego opowiadania, jest jedynie tłumaczem. Ale ma pełne prawo do napisania wyżej wymienionego opowiadania.

**Raito: **L!

**Ja: **Haha:) Aha, chciałam w tym miejscu gorąco podziękować za wspaniałe recenzje i wsparcie** partofforever**,** why . huh **oraz** Savia. **Dziękuję, kochane!

A wracając do żurawi... Mam już 135! Dziś jeszcze nie zrobiłam żadnego, bo chciałam dokończyć tłumaczenie, ale mam zamiar zrobić kolejne 45:)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Opuszczone nieużytki rozciągały się milami w każdym kierunku, kości nieznanych stworzeń plamiły powierzchnię. Szarość przesuwała się w górze i była odbita przez swoje przeciwieństwo w dole. Drzewa obdarte ze swojego liściastego życia gniły, umierając. Nie było wody, nie było trawy. Nie było innego koloru prócz szarości.

Ta ziemia umierała.

Jej mieszkańcy poruszali się między ruinami, niektórzy spali pod osłoną zwierzęcych kości, inni grali, jako że hazard mógł być ich jedyną namiastką rozrywki. Nie byli w całości ani ludźmi, ani potworami, ich praca polegała na porządkowaniu ludzi, czasem skróceniu ich egzystencji. Tak naprawdę, odbierali życie tylko ze strachu przed własną śmiercią. Nie mieli już sensu istnienia, z wyjątkiem przedłużenia własnej egzystencji, przez co śmierć nie stanie się nigdy wiszącym nad nimi cieniem.

Pewien mieszkaniec tego ponurego świata przykucnął na jednej z większych czaszek, przeszukując tłum poniżej. Niebieskawa czerń była jego głównym kolorem, a on sam już dawno stracił ludzkie rysy, wybierając notoryczny uśmiech klauna przylepiony do swojej twarzy. W tym akurat momencie był znudzony, ale miał zamiar znaleźć swój cel, czy wyżej wymieniony cel chciał tego, czy też nie.

Został wyrwany ze swoich poszukiwań przez jednego z graczy poniżej „Hej, Ryuk! Jeżeli szukasz nowego Shinigami, to jest przy wejściu dla ludzi."

Ryuk podniósł cienkie ramię w podziękowaniu i rozwinął skrzydła. Podróż do ludzkiego jeziorka była krótka, a Shinigami, którego szukał, usadowił się na brzegu, wśród skał, oczy zogniskowane na szklistej powierzchni.

Ryuk opadł, ostrzegając drugiego o swej obecności. Najnowszy członek ich ponurego świata nosił dziwną maskę, reprezentację yin i yang, która kończyła się tuż nad jego nosem. Kolory walczyły ze sobą na środku a były spokojne na swoich prawowitych pozycjach. Szpony kości słoniowej wystawały z kajdan białej koszuli, która wisiała na jego szczupłych ramionach. Nosił czarne spodnie i pasujące buty, zapięte łańcuchami. Łańcuchy krzyżowały się na jego piersi, ciasno opięte w niektórych miejscach, w innych luźne, kończąc się tylko pojedynczym kajdankiem na lewym nadgarstku. Jego Notatnik Śmierci był doczepiony do paska, który również był łańcuchem, a Ryuk zastanawiał się niewyraźnie, co łączyło go z tak wieloma kajdanami.

„Przyszedłeś, by znowu mnie sprawdzić, Ryuk? To do ciebie niepodobne." powiedział Shinigami, nie odrywając wzroku od jeziorka. Maska nie miała otworów na oczy, więc Ryuk zastanawiał się, czy młodzik patrzy na niego, czy na wodę.

„Przelatywałem tędy i zobaczyłem cię nad jeziorkiem, _znowu._ Byłeś Shinigami przez ostatnie dwa lata, a każdy dzień spędzasz tutaj. Co sprawia, że jesteś tak zafascynowany?" zapytał Ryuk, stając obok niego.

Delikatny uśmiech zagościł na zimnych ustach Shinigami. „Zawsze szukając rozrywki. Nigdy się nie zmieniasz, Ryuk." Tym razem maska zwróciła się w jego kierunku. „Dołączysz?"

Ryuk wzruszył ramionami i przykucnął obok niego, wpatrując się w wirujące głębiny jeziorka, zatracając się w jego magii. Obraz w nim wyostrzył się, pokazując mroczny pokój, oświetlony tylko jednym laptopem. Kontenery słodyczy i innych artykułów spożywczych były rozrzucone wokół, dowód, że ten człowiek nie był typem sprzątającym, lub nie był do tego przyzwyczajony.

Człowiek, którego obserwowali, klikał z furią na laptopie, nie dotykając tak naprawdę klawiszy. Jedno okryte dżinsem kolano było podciągnięte do jego piersi, drugie odciągnięte w bok, jego nagie palce u stóp prowadziły ze sobą wojnę. Bawełniana, biała koszula wisiała na jego szkielecie, a skóra była blada z powodu zbyt wielu lat spędzonych w pomieszczeniach. Roztrzepana masa czarnych włosów pokrywała jego głowę. Z wyjątkiem chudości człowieka tym, co przykuło uwagę Ryuka były jego oczy. Nie miały w sobie zapowiedzi, że już niedługo przybędzie po nie śmierć. Nie, szare, podkrążone oczy miały w sobie coś, co było rzadkością wśród rodzaju ludzkiego.

Miały w sobie samą śmierć.

„Chodzi odrobinę bardziej wyprostowany i odrobinę dłużej śpi, ale bierze na siebie więcej pracy, zakopując się w wyludnionym świecie." wyjaśnił kompan Ryuka, kładąc zakute ramię na kolanie. „Co prawda, nie zmienił się zbytnio od czasu, gdy nasze drogi się rozeszły."

„Ah, ale zauważyłeś jego oczy?" zapytał Ryuk, wskazując na jeziorko. „Nie została w nich nawet odrobina życia."

„Wiem."

Ryuk dotknął trzech Notatników, wiszących z jego paska. Dwa były jego własne, a trzeci kiedyś należał do Shinigami, która zginęła w ludzkim świecie. Irytowało go to, że wpisała do niego imię, które on powinien wpisać.

„Ryuk, co się dzieje, gdy umiera Shinigami?"

Ryuk oderwał oczy od magii jeziorka i spojrzał na Shinigami. Bez względu na maskę, zauważył grę emocji pod nią. Ryuk zastanawiał się, czy mu powiedzieć, czy to, co powie, zajmie młodzika na tyle, że porzuci swoje bezsensowne obserwacje ludzi. Postanowił jeszcze trochę poczekać. W końcu, interesowała go przede wszystkim rozrywka.

„Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie umarłem jeszcze w tej formie. Idź, zapytaj Dziadka; on będzie wiedział."

Shinigami westchnął, wracając do obserwacji jeziorka. Człowiek w dalszym ciągu klikał w klawisze, jego oczy odbijały każde słowo, każdy obraz.

Nagle, jego palce stanęły, jego głowa opadła. Jedna ręka powędrowała do ust, wgryzł się w swój kciuk. Potem wstał i stanął naprzeciw komputera, oczy zogniskowane na jednym z obrazów, które pojawiły się na ekranie. Ryuk uniósł brew i spojrzał na Shinigami, który najwyraźniej nie patrzył na komputer.

Obraz przedstawiał młodego mężczyznę, nie starszego niż osiemnaście lat. Kasztanowe włosy opływały jego głowę w perfekcyjnej fryzurze, grzywka kończyła się tuż nad kawowymi oczami. Był opalony, usta uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu pod tytułem 'złap-mnie-jeśli-potrafisz'. Imię pod zdjęciem napisane było perfekcyjnym charakterem pisma, jak perfekcyjne wydawało się wszystko w człowieku.

Yagami Raito.

„Dalej mnie prześladujesz, nawet po śmierci." powiedział człowiek, przestając bezmyślnie dreptać by z powrotem usiąść przed komputerem. Westchnięcie opuściło jego wargi gdy podniósł rękę, by wytrzeć wilgoć, która uciekła jego oczom.

Ryuk oderwał oczy od sceny w jeziorku do Shinigami przy jego boku. Trzymał krawędź, pazury wbijały się w skały jeziorka. Patrzył się w wirujące głębiny, a Ryuk musiał walczyć z pokusą, by go od nich odciągnąć. Ale był tak zafascynowany tym, co działo się z Shinigami. Zwykle spokojna kość słoniowa maski została wskrzeszona, wyrzucając onyks. A potem zaczęła blaknąć.

Był w dalszym ciągu człowiekiem.

Ryuk patrzył w zdumieniu na rysy wyłaniające się spod maski. Rdzawe oczy bezwiednie wpatrywały się w głębiny, blada skóra zastąpiła opaleniznę. Heban próbował odwetu za to przejęcie kontroli, ale w końcu cała maska została opanowana przez biel i stała się przejrzysta.

Shinigami przemówił, zwracając uwagę Ryuka z powrotem na jeziorko. „Nie załamał się ani razu przez te dwa lata. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zdjęcie wywoła tak silną reakcję."

„Ludzie mają dziwne sposoby okazywania emocji. Gdy go spotkałeś, nigdy nie pozwalał ci się zrozumieć. Dlaczego nie miałby pokazać słabości przed nikim z wyjątkiem cieni i dwóch Shinigami, o których obecności nie ma pojęcia?"

Maska powoli znowu wracała na miejsce, ukrywając ludzką naturę. Shinigami usiadł, rozluźniając chwyt na kamieniach. W końcu maska była po raz kolejny podzielona, obie strony powróciły na swoje miejsca.

Ryuk postanowił w końcu wskazać na oczywiste „Twój człowiek umrze za trzy dni."

„Dzięki, Ryuk. Zauważyłem." warknął, krzyżując ramiona.

„Planujesz się wtrącić?" zapytał Ryuk, łokcie na kolanach. To mogło być interesujące.

„Jeśli będę w stanie, tak. Jeśli nie, nie będę miał wyboru jak tylko siedzieć i patrzeć." westchnął jego kompan, odwracając maskę. Człowiek w jeziorku pozbierał się już, wściekle wycierając ścieżki łez na policzkach.

Ryuk rozmyślał nad jego odpowiedzią i doszedł do wniosku, że wystarczy rozrywki na dziś. Kładąc policzek na dłoni, jego uśmiech rozszerzył się, gdy powiedział „Pytałeś wcześniej, co się dzieje z Shinigami, gdy umiera. Skłamałem. Wiem."

Jego kompan odwrócił się do niego w szoku, który został szybko zastąpiony przez furię. „Jesteś niesamowicie irytujący, wiesz? No, masz zamiar mi powiedzieć?"

„Czemu nie? Napatrzyłem się do woli na ciebie i twojego człowieka, mogę cię przynajmniej ostrzec. A poza tym, byłeś całkiem dobrą rozrywką jako człowiek. Myślałem, że będziesz trochę bardziej interesujący jako Shinigami."

„Nie jestem Shinigami." stwierdził jego kompan. Ryuk uniósł brew.

„Jak możesz nie być Shinigami?" zapytał z ciekawością.

„Nigdy nie pozbyłem się mojego człowieczeństwa. Gdy Najwyższy Shinigami kazał mi je oddać, odmówiłem. Ja... Ja chciałem zachować wspomnienia."

„Twoje wspomnienia zawierają w sobie _to. _ Jesteś do tego przykuty na zawsze, wiesz?"

Jego kompan wzruszył ramionami, machając ręką. „To część mnie, tak jak ja jestem tego częścią. Dzielimy to samo bicie serca, czy tego chcę, czy nie, i jestem przykuty. Na wieczność, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba." Pokazał na maskę. „I z tego powodu mam dwie strony, Ryuk. Wiem, czym jestem, i nie zmienię tego tylko dlatego, że tak chcę. To wszystko."

Ryuk potrząsnął głową, zdziwiony. Czasami, rozrywka stawała się dla niego zbyt skomplikowana. A teraz, wydawało mu się, że z tym kolesiem było coś nie tak.

„Chciałbym wiedzieć, co się z nami dzieje, gdy umieramy, Ryuk." zażądał, patrząc na niego przez przeciwstawną maskę.

„Ryuk westchnął i wymamrotał, „Sąd."

„Sąd?"

„Gdy Shinigami odchodzi, jest natychmiast wysyłany do limbo. Tam duch zostaje zbadany, każdy aspekt życia, które kiedyś miał i tego jako Shinigami, zakończony decyzją."

„Jaką decyzją?"

„Jest dwoje drzwi na końcu drogi. Nieopisywalne. A gdy Rada zadecyduje o twoim losie, wskazują ci jedne drzwi. Gdy przez nie przejdziesz, nie możesz wrócić. To ryzykowna gra, ale wyższe kasty się na nią zgadzają. Ma coś wspólnego z drugą szansą."

„Co jest za drzwiami?" zapytał jego przyjaciel, opierając się na łokciach. Ryuk uśmiechnął się.

„Nasza druga szansa." powiedział po prostu. Wstał, przeciągając się leniwie zanim pozwolił pojawić się skrzydłom. Jego kompan patrzył na niego z irytacją.

Maska zwróciła się z powrotem na jeziorko, a gdy Ryuk był gotowy do odlotu zapytał, cicho. „Czy spotkam go po drugiej stronie?"

Ryuk pozwolił skrzydłom unieść się w powietrze. Oglądając się za siebie, odpowiedział. „To, przyjacielu, zależy od Rady."

* * *

><p>Ryuk spojrzał na dolinę, oczy wędrowały po każdym budynku, po każdym szkielecie. Nic go już nie zaskakiwało. No, może z wyjątkiem jego kompana, który najprawdopodobniej znowu siedział przy jeziorku. Był trzeci dzień.<p>

Wyciągnął swoje cienkie ręce przed siebie, jego uśmiech skurczył się odrobinę. Może powinien go sprawdzić? Jego człowiek niedługo umrze; Ryuk wiedział, że jego kompan zrobi wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić.

Ryuk rozwinął skrzydła, pozwalając kościom wskoczyć na miejsce, znudzone ziewnięcie uciekło jego ustom. Wzbił się w powietrze, machając leniwie skrzydłami w kierunku jeziorka, adrenalina już teraz została wpuszczona do jego systemu. Wiedział, co tam znajdzie, choć jeszcze nigdy nie był tego świadkiem.

Jeziorko pokazało się w polu widzenia i Ryuk przekrzywił skrzydła, pikując ostro w dół. Lądując z gracją, rozejrzał się, schował skrzydła. Nie widział Shinigami siedzącego na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Co oznaczało, że albo znalazł sobie nowe miejsce, albo było już po fakcie.

Ryuk westchnął i powędrował bliżej wirującej wody, próbując wypatrzeć błyszczący piasek i może nawet kilka łańcuchów, które nosił jego kompan. Nie zobaczył jednak nic i jego usta drgnęły odrobinkę do dołu. Cóż, to nie było w porządku. Chciał zobaczyć umierającego Shinigami.

Nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas po swojej lewej i podszedł bliżej, zaglądając za skałę by znaleźć swoją rozrywkę siedzącą obok nowej odnogi jeziorka, Notatnik Śmierci wyjęty i w pozycji. Woda wirowała wściekle, tworząc nierówne kółka. Ryuk podszedł do przodu, oznajmiając swoją obecność lekkim kaszlnięciem.

Jego kompan nie poruszył się, maska pozostała skupiona na wodzie. Ryuk przykucnął obok niego, spoglądając w głębiny, patrząc z mdłą satysfakcją, jak człowiek opuszcza swój pokój, wsuwając parę tenisówek i zamyka drzwi. Oko jeziorka podążyło za kruczowłosym chłopcem gdy szedł wzdłuż obitego pluszem korytarza, ręce wsunął głęboko do kieszeni spodni. Ryuk zaryzykował spojrzenie na Shinigami i zobaczył, że ramiona ma napięte, a jego ręka się trzęsie.

„Umrze niedługo."

„Zamknij się, Ryuk."

„Około dziesięciu minut."

„_Zamknij_ się, Ryuk."

„Zastanawiam się, jak on-"

„Ryuk, _znajdę_ jakiś sposób, żeby cię zabić, więc _zamknij się, do cholery."_

Ryuk zamknął się, do cholery.

Patrzyli jak kruczowłosy człowiek otwiera drzwi, odsłaniając promień słońca i hałas. Dużo hałasu. Człowiek uniósł rękę, zakrywając obsydianowe oczy i wzdrygając się gdy światło dnia zagościło na jego twarzy.

Nagle rozległy się brawa i jeziorko zdawało się rozszerzać. Tysiące ludzi zebrało się, wszyscy niecierpliwie czekali aż człowiek wstąpi na podium. Kompan Ryuka przysunął się do przodu, przeszukując gorączkowo obraz w poszukiwaniu możliwego zagrożenia dla życia człowieka.

„Cztery minuty i dziewiętnaście sekund."

„_Ryuk!"_

Nagle, zrobiło się poruszenie. Pragnienie by znaleźć mordercę sprawiło, że jeziorko zogniskowało się na pojedynczym człowieku, stojącym koło dziesięciu stóp od podium, na które wchodził młody mężczyzna. Ręce miał schowane w kieszeniach, a Ryuk zauważył obrys pistoletu pod materiałem. Patrzył, jak jego kompan pisze gorączkowo w Notatniku Śmierci, niezgrabnie trzymając długopis w szponach. Kruczowłosy człowiek stanął, prostując się, a cały tłum nagle ucichł.

Odgłos duszenia się, wraz z obrazem tego samego człowieka co wcześniej, łapiącego się za klatkę piersiową, spowodował, że kilku mężczyzn wyskoczyło z tłumu i stanęło wokół bladego człowieka. Ale gdy mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię, jego ciało drgając w spazmach, człowiek odepchnął swoich ochroniarzy i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na tego na ziemi. A potem spojrzał w niebo.

Oczy Ryuka oderwały się od jeziorka, gdy usłyszał mały brzęk. Patrzył, jak jego kompan zaczyna się dezintegrować, jego maska nagle stała się przejrzysta. Ciężki kajdan, który okalał jego nadgarstek opadł na ziemię, gdy jego ramię zmieniło się w piasek.

„Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz to, czego szukasz."

Jego kompan spojrzał na niego zadowolonym wzrokiem „Myślę, że faktycznie znajdę, Ryuk. Wymyślę jakiś sposób. Zawsze mi się to udawało."

Jego twarz rozsypała się, a Ryuk wstał, zabierając Notatnik Śmierci ze sobą. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na jeziorko i rozejrzał się w tłumie, próbując znaleźć tą masę hebanowych włosów. Zlokalizował ją z łatwością i poruszył ustami, widząc imię, zanim zwrócił uwagę na czas życia.

Wzdychając, Ryuk pozwolił rozwinąć się swoim skrzydłom. Przyczepiając Notatnik Śmierci do paska, spojrzał w dół na pył, który został z jego kompana.

„Twój człowiek umrze za trzy dni, Raito."

* * *

><p>Było zimno.<p>

Raito zamrugał i zadrżał, jego oddech zmienił się w parę. Trzęsąc się, usiadł, rękami pocierając swoje ramiona. Nagle zamarł. Nie miał szponów.

Następny obłok powietrza uformował się przed jego twarzą, a on dotknął swoich policzków, nosa, ust. Nie miał maski. Nadgarstek, nie miał kajdan. Był znów całkowicie człowiekiem.

Roześmiał się, wstał. Drżące kroki zaprowadziły go naprzód, oczy rozglądały się po otoczeniu, próbując domyślić się, gdzie do cholery się znajdował. Jego nogi natrafiły na drogę i pomyślał, że przynajmniej w tym Ryuk się nie mylił. Ale nie wdział żadnych drzwi.

„_Ten..."_

Raito odwrócił się, głos rozbrzmiewał z góry.

„_Jest niezwykłym duchem. Ryzykowny, ale jakże użyteczny. Czy powinniśmy wysłać go w lewo, czy w prawo?"_

To był inny głos.

Mierząc wzrokiem cienie, Raito zaczął się cofać. Głosy zdawały się bliższe, ale w tym samym czasie słyszał je jakby z bardzo daleka. Potknął się, przewrócił, i nagle zobaczył.

„_Widzi nas."_

„_Nareszcie. Robiło się nudno."_

„_Niewielu może nas widzieć, Hyide. Ten jest szczególny."_

„Co się dzieje?" zawołał Raito, próbując nakłonić swój umysł, by nadążył za oczami. Sylwetki, osiem, siedzące wokół jednego stołu. Były wysokie, z krępymi tułowiami i długimi nogami. Każda nosiła jakąś koronę, oczy lśniły jak drogie kamienie. Raito drgnął, gdy każda para lśniących oczu zwróciła się na niego.

„_Dwie dusze..."_

„_Poślijmy go na prawo."_

„_Bo?"_

„_Nie widzieliście jego życia? Zasłużył, by posłać go na prawo."_

„_Ale może być również postrzegany jako perfekcyjna dusza. Poślijmy go na lewo."_

„_Prawo."_

„_Lewo!"_

Raito obserwował kłócące się kreatury, zastanawiając się, czy te stworzenia były Radą. Wstał, strzepnął ubranie i dołączył do kółka. „Czy mógłbym zabrać głos?"

Odwróciły się do niego, wszystkie lekko zaszokowane. Jedna z nich zaklaskała swoimi podobnymi do pazurów dłońmi z radością, zanim pokazała mu swoje przyzwolenie. Inne po prostu dalej go obserwowały, nagle ostrożne.

„_Oh, pozwólcie chłopcu się wypowiedzieć we własnej obronie." _ten, który mu pozwolił, uśmiechnął się „_Jestem Hyide. Miło mi cię poznać, Yagami 'Kira' Raito."_

„Cieszę się, że mnie znacie. Albo przynajmniej jedną stronę mnie. A teraz, co planujecie zrobić z moją duszą?"

Hyide spojrzał pytająco na pozostałą siódemkę, patrząc, jak się odwracają. Potem westchnął i powrócił białym spojrzeniem do Raito. „_W normalnych okolicznościach wypytywalibyśmy cię o twoją przeszłość, zarówno jako człowieka jak i Shinigami. Ale wszyscy o tobie już słyszeliśmy – właściwie znamy cię dość dobrze. Musieliśmy wydać sąd nad wieloma, których zabiłeś. Więc, może zamiast odstawiać tą nudną scenkę 'zastanawiania się nad twoim życiem', po prostu wybierz drzwi. Proste."_

Raito zmrużył oczy, obserwując srebrne stworzenie zanim przytaknął i odszedł, próbując nadążyć za tokiem myślenia. Droga wydawała się lśnić bardziej z każdym krokiem, a z daleka mógł zobaczyć kontury dwóch drzwi, oddzielonych może o cal. Pięknie inkrustowane drzwi z czarnego dębu o klamkach z brązu stały, praktycznie identyczne. Raito wyciągnął rękę, przesuwając palcami po delikatnym rzeźbieniu, zastanawiając się, co oznacza.

Hyide stanął obok niego, zaklaskał szponiastymi dłońmi. Wskazał na drzwi. „_Wybierz jedne, i tylko jedne. Powodzenia."_

Raito przygryzł wargę, myśląc o wszystkim, co usłyszał. Najwyraźniej jedne z tych drzwi prowadziły do jakiejś reprezentacji Piekła. Tego wolałby uniknąć, chciał się upewnić, że nawet w razie wyboru złych drzwi choć jakaś jego część będzie szczęśliwa.

I nagle doznał olśnienia. Spojrzał za siebie, kalkulując dystans, o jaki oddalone były od niego dziwne stworzenia i jak szybko mogłyby się poruszyć, by go zatrzymać.

Przełykając ciężko, spojrzał znów na drzwi, na ich wypolerowane drewno i lśniące klamki. Z wahaniem wyciągnął rękę i usłyszał, jak jedna z kreatur parsknęła. I wtedy to zrobił.

Jego druga ręka wystrzeliła i złapał za obie klamki. Usłyszał westchnięcie, za którym podążył dźwięk poruszonego powietrza i nagle Raito zaczął się trząść. Jego ciało zdawało się rozrywać na dwoje; jego umysł przedzielił się na pół. Krzyk wyrwał się z jego ust gdy otworzył dwoje drzwi, a białe światło całkowicie go pochłonęło. Nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł się poruszyć, nie mógł zrobić nic. A gdy ból stał się niemal nie do zniesienia, przestało.

Niewyraźnie otworzył oczy, wzdrygając się gdy światło przedostało się do jego wizji. Coś łaskotało jego twarz; jego palce drgnęły i złapały coś delikatnego.

Jęknął, podciągnął się wyżej, potrząsając głową by pozbyć się pozostałości bólu.

Gdy w końcu odzyskał oddech, usiadł, zdumiony. Przed nim rozciągały się wzgórza, porośnięte trawą i lasami. Niebo było nieskazitelnie niebieskie; powietrze rześkie i ciepłe.

„Co?" Raito zapytał, wstając na nogi. Odwrócił się, zarówno przestraszony jak i zaskoczony. Gdzie jest piekło, do którego miał zostać wysłany? To była jakaś nowa wersja limbo?

Usłyszał za sobą hałas i odwrócił się, skanując horyzont.

Coś zwróciło na siebie jego uwagę i zaczął poruszać się naprzód, ciekawość i potrzeba jakiejś normalności pchała go przed siebie. Gdy w końcu dosięgnął tą wizję, jego umysł wydawał się zawieszać. To po prostu nie było możliwe.

Przed nim stał dom. Był malutki; właściwie całkiem słodki. Raito postąpił do przodu, aż mógł przesunąć palcami po ścianie, upewniając się, że to jest rzeczywiste. Stopy poniosły go wokół budynku, aż znalazł frontowe drzwi. Nagle niepewny, cofnął się, oczy badały cały obraz, próbując znaleźć jakiś haczyk. Nie znalazłszy żadnego, odwrócił się i ciężko usiadł na trawie.

„Nie rozumiem."

Jego głos odbił się od wzgórz, echo rozbrzmiało kilkukrotnie. Głowę opuścił na ręce i pomasował skronie, przypominając sobie wszystko. Pamiętał, że uratował L w świecie Shinigami; pamiętał Ryuka, który mówił mu o Radzie i drugiej szansie. Pamiętał spadanie w ten dziwny świat; pamiętał Radę ośmiu i tego jednego, który z nim rozmawiał, Hyide. Pamiętał, jak spojrzał na drzwi i zastanawiał się, jak mógłby oszczędzić sobie cierpienia, jak mógłby upewnić się, że będzie szczęśliwy. A potem dotknął obu klamek.

„Więc, z powodu mojego wyboru zostałem wysłany tutaj?"

„_Nie dokładnie."_

Zaskoczony, Raito odwrócił się gwałtownie. Wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w górę na niewidzące oczy Hyide. Radny złączył swoje szponiaste dłonie i powiedział z powagą w głosie „_Jesteś pierwszym Shinigami, który zrobił coś tak nieprzewidywalnego. Oczywiście, powinniśmy się tego po tobie spodziewać, Yagami Kira Raito. Albo, teraz, Yagami Raito. Z powodu twojej taktyki drzwi rozdarły cię, tak, że zostałeś tylko zwykłym człowiekiem, bez żadnych szczególnych mocy. Jesteś teraz po prostu Yagami Raito, istnienie, które utknęło na tym planie między Niebem a Piekłem. Bardzo podobnym do twojej Ziemi, właściwie. A biorąc pod uwagę, że pewne aspekty twojej osobowości zostały ci odebrane, nie będziesz miał żadnych wspomnień z dni, w których byłeś Kirą."_

Raito zdał sobie sprawę z rosnącą grozą, że w jego umyśle zaczynają pojawiać się białe plamy. Jego ręce, drżąc, wplątały się we włosy, patrzył bezwiednie na trawę gdy wspomnienia Kiry – _kogo? _- zostały szybko wyczyszczone z jego umysłu. Drżąc, stanął na nogi, wołając za odchodzącym Radnym.

„Poczekaj!" krzyknął. Hyide obejrzał się, porcelanowe oczy były puste. Raito stanął przed nim. „Nie możesz zabrać mi moich wspomnień. To była przyczyna, dla której w świecie Shinigami miałem na sobie kajdany. Proszę, pozwól mi je zatrzymać."

Hyide obserwował go, zanim wyciągnął jedną szponiastą dłoń. Raito drgnął, ale udało mu się pozostać na miejscu gdy ten ostry pazur dotknął jego czoła. Ból eksplodował za oczami i chłopiec upadł na ziemię, ledwie dając radę stłumić wrzask. Wszystko, co zrobił, wszystko, co przeżył jako Kira wróciło do niego ze zdumiewającą ostrością.

„_Masz dług u Rady, Yagami Raito. Nie zapominaj o tym."_

„Co jestem wam dłużny?"

Radny zignorował jego pytanie. „_Jesteś jedyny na tym planie. Będziesz też jedynym, który kiedykolwiek był Shinigami. Mamy nadzieję, że uda nam się zapełnić go innymi, ludźmi, nie potworami. Co do reszty, nie będziesz długo samotny. Widzimy się za sto lat, gdy przyjdę odebrać nasz _dług_."_

Te lśniące oczy spotkały się z Raito i zobaczył w nich uśmiech, zanim nagle Hyide zniknął.

Raito położył się na trawie, zwalniając oddech. Przyłożył palce do skroni, pocierając delikatnie, aż ból całkiem ustał. Biorąc głęboki oddech, rozejrzał się wokół. Zastanawiał się, jak długo ma być tu sam, i kto pierwszy do niego dołączy. Przewracając się na plecy, spojrzał w błękit nieba.

* * *

><p>Raito w dalszym ciągu leżał na trawie, gdy nadszedł trzeci dzień. Oczy miał zamknięte, ciało zrelaksowane pod jaskrawym światłem karaibskiego błękitu nieba i puszystych, białych chmurek. Raito westchnął i otworzył oczy, patrząc, jak jedna z ciemniejszych przesunęła swój cień przez wzgórze. Wyglądała jak gigantyczny, szary potwór. Drgnęło mu oko gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego IQ gwałtownie spada, a jeśli nie znajdzie sobie jakiegoś zajęcia, zacznie malować palcami i przytulać pluszowe misie.<p>

„Mam wrażenie, że zwariuję, zanim ktokolwiek się zjawi." wymamrotał ze złością, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. Oddychając głęboko, zdecydował się na drzemkę. Bóg jeden wie, nie spał przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny. Słońce po prostu nie zachodziło w tym świecie, więc Raito wydawało się to niemożliwe, by był w stanie zasnąć. Na początku, gdy Raito siedział sam przed małym domkiem, zastanawiał się, która godzina i zaczął liczyć minuty, aż w końcu po osiemnastu godzinach, dwudziestu trzech minutach i dziewiętnastu sekundach uświadomił sobie, że niebo jest tak samo jasne jak na początku, a chmury przesuwają się po nim jak na taśmie. Raito nie zauważył nawet, że brakuje słońca, zanim nie wykonał kompletnego obrotu o 360 stopni, w poszukiwaniu kuli płonących gazów.

Były też fakt, że Raito nie czuł żadnych normalnych potrzeb. Głód po prostu nie istniał; woda nie była potrzebna; zauważył, że nie potrzebuje również snu po tym, jak był przytomny przez okrągłe dwadzieścia cztery godziny i czuł się tak samo jak na początku. Oczywiście, nie powstrzymało go to od drzemania od czasu do czasu, po prostu by nacieszyć się wolnością, że może to robić.

Wiatr delikatnie otulił go, gdy zwolnił swój oddech, umysł sprowadził do jeziora snu bez snów. Udało mu się prawie osiągnąć cel, gdy nagle coś rzuciło na niego cień. Zaskoczony, brunet poskoczył do góry, oczy rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie na widok przed nim.

Dżinsy wisiały na bladych biodrach, a równie blade dłonie zaczepione były na szlufkach. Bawełniana koszula wisiała na chudej sylwetce, która z pewnością widziała lepsze czasy, ale jednocześnie wydawała się silna. Masa hebanowych włosów koronowała nieporządnie bladą twarz, grzywka opadła na oczy. Raito poczuł, że wstaje bez swojej wiedzy, mózg próbował z desperacją ułożyć kawałki układanki, zrozumieć, co się do cholery dzieje.

Uratował tego człowieka trzy dni temu. Był pewny.

Jego place sięgnęły przed siebie, dotykając bladego policzka i grzywka uniosła się, pokazując głębokie, obsydianowe oczy z nikły uśmiechem. Raito nie mógł oddychać; jego wizja zdawała się rozmywać, aż w końcu poczuł wilgoć opadającą na jego ramię i zdał sobie sprawę, że płacze. Przysunął się do przodu, zamykając oczy i owijając swoje ramiona wokół tej szczupłej sylwetki, łącząc ich. Czuł ciepło, które emitował drugi mężczyzna, wiedział, że to musi być prawdziwe, że nie śnił. Nie miał snów podczas żadnej ze swych drzemek; nie podejrzewał, że mógłby jeszcze kiedykolwiek jakiś mieć.

Ale to – jeśli to był sen, to on nie chciał się obudzić.

„_L," _odetchnął, przyciskając swoją twarz do hebanowych kosmyków, czując jak te blade ręce łapią go za koszulę, niemal z desperacją.

Stali tak, nie poruszając się, nie mając odwagi przemówić. Raito w dalszym ciągu nie był pewien, co się dzieje; zaczął podejrzewać, że Hyide chce go ukarać za to, że przekonał go do oddania wspomnień. Ale im bardziej wtulał się w drugiego mężczyznę, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że to prawda, że L, człowiek, za którego umarł dwukrotnie, był przed nim, ręce wkręcone w jego koszulę, oczy ciasno zamknięte w koncentracji.

W końcu, Raito cofnął się, pragnąc spojrzeć jeszcze raz w te oczy, pragnąc zobaczyć siebie odbitego nie jako Kira, ale Raito. L spojrzał na niego tym znajomym wzrokiem, coś w rodzaju ciekawości w jego spojrzeniu, i Raito zobaczył siebie, prostego mężczyznę, który spędził dwa lata z dala od swojej miłości. Brunet poczuł palce L ruszające się w jego koszuli, zatrzymujące go przy sobie.

„Oto jest powód, dla którego nienawidzę spać."

I te usta były na jego ustach, te jedwabiste wargi o których Raito śnił przez ostatnie dwa lata. Przesunęły się niemal delikatnie po jego własnych, jakby prosząc o wybaczenie, jakby prosząc o odpuszczenie win. Raito postąpił naprzód, dłonie owinął wokół talii L, tak, jak robił to zawsze, palce wemknęły się pod bawełnianą koszulę, głaszcząc delikatnie blade biodra.

Raito poczuł jak L zaciska swój chwyt na koszuli bruneta, zdesperowany płacz uciekł z jego ust, zanim odwrócił się ze łzami w oczach. Raito patrzył w szoku, niezdolny do zrozumienia, co zrobił źle, co spowodowało płacz L. Detektyw nigdy nie płakał gdy byli razem, a gdyby Raito nie obserwował go ze świata Shinigami, nigdy nie udałoby mu się zobaczyć łez L kiedy pokazało się jego zdjęcie.

„L-" spróbował.

„Wiem. Wiem, że nie żyjesz. _Wiem._ Ale to nie przestanie, prawda? Nie przestanę o tobie śnić, o byciu tu razem z tobą, wciąż od nowa i od nowa. Niech to szlag!" nagle odepchnął od siebie Raito, odwracając się plecami do zdumionego bruneta, ramiona trzęsły się od płaczu. „Watari mówi, że jestem głupi; jesteś _martwy_, a ja powinienem martwić się o moich następców. Muszę przestać żyć przeszłością. Ale jesteś tu i nie chcesz mnie opuścić. Ja _nie chcę_, żebyś mnie opuścił."

L znowu się odwrócił i złapał go, przyciskając twarz do szyi Raito. Chłopiec ostrożnie owinął ramiona wokół talii detektywa, zamknął oczy i po prostu przytulał detektywa, czekając, aż łzy przestaną płynąć i L zwyczajnie się na nim ułoży, ciepłym oddechem owiewając szyję Raito. „Nie opuszczaj mnie."

Raito uśmiechnął się lekko, składając kolejny pocałunek na skroni L, słuchając jak detektyw zdawał się odpływać, jego oczy zamknęły się, a oddech zwolnił. Spojrzał na niezmienne niebo, oczy zamykając w cichym 'dziękuję' gdy przysunął się, przytykając usta do ucha L „Nie opuszczę."

Podniósł detektywa tak, że mógł siedzieć wygodnie, z L w ramionach. Detektyw spał przy nim, palce spontanicznie wkręcały się w jego ubranie przy każdym poruszeniu Raito. Brunet zajęty był głaskaniem jego włosów, gdy L obudził się, obsydianowe spojrzenie zamazane i śpiące. Jego wzrok zogniskował się na twarzy Raito, oczy rozszerzyły się, ręce automatycznie odepchnęły chłopca. Wylądował ciężko na trawie, rozglądając się wokół w szoku, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego nie jest w swoim pokoju, dlaczego nie budzi się pełny frustracji z powodu śnienia o dawno zmarłym kochanku. „Co?"

„Nie żyjesz."

L spojrzał na niego, oczy jak wypolerowany onyks, konfuzja zmieszana z strachem odbita w tym zwykle czystym spojrzeniu. Raito wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego policzka, ignorując to, w jaki sposób L wzdrygnął się i patrzył wokół siebie, całkowicie zagubiony. Wiedział, że będzie musiał powiedzieć L, co się dzieje, oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru brzmieć tak okrutnie. Ale teraz, kiedy zostało to powiedziane, gdy detektyw już wiedział, Raito miał nadzieję, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

„Ja – jak umarłem?"

„Nie wiem. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Chodź tu." Raito wskazał, a L drżąc ruszył w jego kierunku, nie będąc w stanie się uspokoić.

„Więc, naprawdę jesteś tutaj. Nie jesteś – to nie sen."

„Nie."

„Nie żyję..."

„Tak."

Palce L złapały jego koszulę. „Jesteś tu."

Raito uśmiechnął się. „Tak."

Usta L złapały jego, ręce zostawiły koszulę by przesunąć się przez mahoniowe włosy. Pocałunek trwał, obaj przelewali w niego swoją tęsknotę, swoją samotność, swoją niewypowiedzianą miłość. L pierwszy złamał pocałunek, opierając swoje czoło o czoło Raito, z zamkniętymi oczami. „_Jesteś tu."_

Raito jeszcze raz złapał jego usta, otwierając je i splatając ich języki. Ta sama elektryczność, którą czuł, kiedykolwiek on i L się całowali, dalej tam była, przemykając przez jego ciało. Uśmiechnął się i cofnął, składając delikatne, słodkie pocałunki na policzkach i nosie L, zanim wziął głęboki oddech.

„L, wiem, że mówiłem to już wcześniej, gdy byłem Kirą, ale ja naprawdę -"

Przykładając palec do jego ust, detektyw podniósł zamglone, obsydianowe źrenice na Raito, delikatny uśmiech zatańczył mu na wargach. „Wiem, Raito-kun. Wierzę ci." Jego palec zadrżał, gdy przesunął nim przez oczy bruneta. „Wierzę ci. To nie jest sen. Jestem martwy; ty jesteś martwy. Ale jesteśmy razem. To nie jest sen."

Raito zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się. „Nie opuszczaj mnie."

Poczuł, jak się uśmiecha; czekoladowe oczy otworzyły się by zobaczyć tą bladą twarz rozświetloną, gdy krótki śmiech opuścił te słodkie usta, „_Nie opuszczaj mnie."_

End.


End file.
